


Killer Desire

by AzumiGaiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Almost Rape, Drama, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, It becomes consensual later, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OC, Odyssey AU, Porn, Romance, at the beginning at least, mature - Freeform, slight dark tones, tried my best to it be a female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: It was supposed to be very simple. The woman walking through the streets, she wanting a lot to reach her home, get out of the bothersome clothes, get a nice bath and sink on her bed until sleep take her over to the very desirable numbness of sleep. Well, she would do that, if hasn't a scuffle in the middle of street, stopping the peace of it on that night.





	1. This is The Beginning (of the rest of your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m still alive! XD
> 
> First time making a fanfic on this fandom despite playing the game for already 6 years. Recently the Odyssey skins has been released and they made one to the favorite edgy boy and he got so cool, it’s like they gave a breath of life and colors to him, making him look desirable to play in the game. And I know I’m not the only one that loved it! ;D  
> With no further ado I give you this piece. It’s not suited for minors so ready with caution, okay?
> 
> Warning: The version of the skin I’m here portraying is from ‘Welcome Aboard’ trailer. The model version of the trailer and in-game are slightly different so warning for no confusion with some details written.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Rated M
> 
> Pairing: KaynxFemale OC (I tried hard to not put exactly features to the OC so you can put is as KaynxReader). Odyssey AU
> 
> Kayn and Rhaast here portrayed are from League of Legends, which belongs to Riot Games.
> 
> 10/19/18: Also I did a little tweak in some parts and some proof-reading, so this is the newer version of this chapter. :3

It was supposed to be very simple. The woman walking through the streets, she wanting a lot to reach her home, get out of the bothersome clothes, get a nice bath and sink on her bed until sleep take her over to the very desirable numbness of sleep. Well, she would do that, if hasn't a scuffle in the middle of street, stopping the peace of it on that night.

Lately on the central planets of the Demaxian Empire it happens frequently, even more knowing that a entire squad of well trained officers of the empire is known as to be murdered from a mission in a outback planet in the galaxy. Fear is installed, generating more fear, more people getting antsy and rebutting violence with violence. It rises to the point these fights between citizens happens, to the point to become normal. So the woman sighs, seeing that the main road she was walking is blocked and full of officers trying to end it.

Sensing that the mass of curious people on the sides of the road will not thin anytime soon she decides to take one of the many alternatives routes she has available, the closest one would be in the alleys behind the buildings. Less packed and far more silent, which would be good since the sound of the busy streets was aggravating her headache.

Simple, right?

It was simple… until she turns a corner in that alleway and sees two people meters away. She stops on the spot, trying to understand the situation as also waiting if they realized she was there. Thankfully they didn't. They didn't because one of two males (as she could tell by their voices), the tallest one, was pushing the other guy against the wall, angry and demanding tones come from him. The other was cornered and frightened. Frightened because that the one is ambushing is strong enough to push him against thea wall with just one arm while the other is holding something slim and curved shaped at the top with the other arm. The arm that was trapping the him is shinning gold, the rest of him are encased in a hooded cape.

\- "Tell me, why the MorningStar crew had run away?" - The angry one says, his voice slightly velvety with the malice.

\- "I don't know how it happened. At one moment I gained their trust enough to be able to fix their ship and do what you have demanded and the other they realized what I've been doing and I was in the target of angry swordsman and big, very big blue alien." – The cornered man started to cry. – "Please, ordinal, don't kill me."

\- 'Ordinal?'

\- "And I paid you to sabotage that ship so they couldn't run away when I arrived. When I arrive, look at what I saw: The ship gone and you trapped on a device. Do you have any idea what you had let run away from me?" – He thrust the thing he's on the wall, making it do a scrapping noise. The man squealed at it, which makes her realize it was in fact a blade, a blade which was millimeters of decapitating the man.

\- "I really tried, but the mechanic saw my undoing and then they had just trapped me there, on the hole. Please, you work for the empire, for the demaxian people, right?"

The taller man chuckled. – "Who said I still work for the empire? The Demaxia and its emperor are fools that don't know how to handle Ora and the potential it has." – His voice acquired a deep tone, which she would find good to hear if she wasn't frozen at the menace it is tinted. – "And you're such a useless minion."

\- "No… Please… NO! – The man slashes the other one right on the chest. She shakes at it, imagining blood splashing on the floor. However the liquid goes out is surprisingly glowing gold, then it flies to the golden orb on the center of the weapon the killer is holding, which the woman realizes that it is a scythe. She also realizes that he's extracting the glowing liquid to the orb from the dead body, reaping the substance from him.

The glow of the liquid showed some of the man's features; a rectangular jawline, angular nose, a golden eye patch hiding one of his eyes, while the other one kind of emitting a yellow circle glow. The glowing yellow eye that is now looking directly at her.

\- "Shit!" – She give a step back. The man snarls at her, moving to her direction. She turns around and start to run. The woman runs blindly, turning corners, jumping trash cans, slides under fences (thanking whatever deity making her taking parkour classes), anything to mislead him (as if she could mislead a trained assassin). She heard him shouting at her however her mind was on a flee mode, wanting to disappear from his sight.

She looks over her shoulder, fearing that that yellow glow would still be staring with deadly intent at her, however it wasn't there anymore. Her pace lowers a little, trying to breathe air for her aching lungs…

Until it stops when she looks forward. The man was THERE, glowing gold on the other side of her path.

The woman sees the scythe being held in position; he holding it to his right side, probably preparing it to slash her in the middle. Her mind starts to produce ways to escape imminent death, literally and figuratively speaking.

\- 'He holds his weapon with both hands, so it must be heavy to manage just in one. That means the swings must be slow to a certain degree… Yup, it might work.' – She resumes her fast pace, going directly at him. The woman sees him fixing his stance, arm moving to the deathly swing. When she gets really close, in the moment his arm start to move she throws herself to the ground, rolling under the scythe's slashing. Then she puts strength on her calves and soles of her feet, gaining the needed momentum to be able to stand and resume her running.

As she progressed to distance herself of him, she could hear his laughing. - "You're smart, but that well not be enough to get away from me." – He shouts, the playful tone being heard on his voice.

She didn't dare to look back once again, fearing into falling on his trick a second time. As she turned a corner progressed in another path, she could hear faintly s the sounds of police sirens. Blissfully she found her way to the main road, the officers still there. She believes he wouldn't dare to attack at plain sight so her salvation lies there. Turning another corner, she sees a fence and forward the busting of the main road. She just needs to jump it and she'll be safe.

Finally reaching the fence, she stops a little, trying to regulate the rapid and fast compassed breathing. After a few moments, she puts her fingers and the tip of her shoes on the holes, starting to climb on it.

\- "I told you, that little stunt back there wouldn't be enough." – The words were whispered near her ear, warm breath fanning on her neck. The woman instantly screams in surprise and fear, her limbs working in double time to escape. Then she feels his hand now covering her mouth to muffle the her sounds, his other arm going to her waist, pinning her against his body so she couldn't move. She started to shake herself wildly on his hold, one of her arms successfully freeing from it. She uses her free limb to punches her elbow anywhere that might hurt him.

The woman hear him releases a pained whoof, after he growls. He spins her around, moving to stand between her legs. His hands brings both of her wrists together, being able to hold them with just one hand while the other returns to her mouth, keeping her sounds at minimum. Her first tears of despair runs on her cheeks, she shakes even more in desperation, pushing her body against the fence in way to try moving her arms from that position.

At certain point she cans, using her shoulders a base point in the fence for pushing, successfully moving her wrists a little from the fence. She hears him chuckling at her antics, after pressing her limbs back and holding them there strongly. She thinks in another tactic by moving her feet and putting both of them against the fence in a way to get a boost to break his hold, then pushing herself off the surface. In her fear, clouded mind she didn't realize that she was pushing all of her body against his.

\- "What are you doing?" – With those words said in that annoying playful tone of his the woman stops and looks confused at him. – "Did you realize how close you'd put yourself of me?" – He chuckles. – "I thought you were running away from me."

With these words she analyzes the situation. The woman sees both of her wrists encased on the iron and cold grip of his left hand. From that she hears faint, mechanic noises coming from that golden limb. – 'A cybernetic arm, perhaps?' – Her eyesight moves below, looking at the gloved hand that was still on her mouth. The golden details leading to the also clad arm, the fabric stretching tight at his bulging biceps, muscles tense and locked tight against her torso.

Looking lower she could get a glimpse that exist no space between them. The material of his outfit so skin tight that she could feel the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen contracting and expanding calmly. She then move her legs, feeling that both of them are against his sides. She could even sniff the musk of his sweat as also a sweet scent coming from him.

Situation analyzed she freezes, realizing the embarrassing position she'd put herself into. Her face feels on fire and cold shivers run down on her spine. – 'Seriously, how can this happens to me? And look at this position. I look like I'm offering myself to him! Bad day, bad day, bad day!'

\- "No more screaming?" - He asks, a sharp smile opening up on his face. - "I bet you're liking this." - Her embarrassment reaches at full force at these words, her eyes glaring in anger at his visible one, growling at him. Finally he removes his hand from her mouth, letting her breathe slightly better. Now with her own breathing stabilizing and the dizziness diminishing she could see his features clearly.

There's golden iris behind of that circled glowing gold line, the golden line itself looks like to be another cybernetic enhancement. The eye-patch covering a mass of tattooed golden shapes on his left side of his face, his angular jaw with golden details on his chin, a little above his sharp smile, the thinner upper lip accompanied with a plumper lower one, it tinted in a pale blue color. Some thick, royal blue bangs covering his face, they visible from the hood his is wearing…

Then it clicked all at once.

This assassin isn't just someone. He's the high ordinal Kayn, one of the soldiers that she'd voiced out loud how handsome the man is when her friend showed his image on her communication device. The same one she got so interested in learn more about to the point in searching on net more info about him. The research itself returned with little of his personal story and much more with images of the public events he participated, them showing how handsome the man looks, friendly and far charismatic he was than the the behavior he's displaying right now. This psychopath demeanor of his, looks like to be newer, making him far more scarier than he looks. She wonders if it's his true colors.

Well, at least handsomeness is still there.

\- "A photo would last longer, you just need to ask." - His condescending tone make her focus on the present. - "Or I just keep still because it looks like you're enjoying to be held like this."- Secretly she's enjoying it. After so long crushing this guy and have him in flesh and bones so close to her making her inner self beam in joy. But she can't let it show, he's dangerous after all.

Hissing in anger at his words she bares her teeth, not liking one bit of his big ego. - "Me enjoying it? Please... Like I would enjoy to be forcefully held like this, against my will. And I thought imperial soldiers was supposed to protect the demaxian people, not force themselves on them like you pretty much are doing right now. But don't worry, I will..."

She stops her tirade, realizing that his free hand is now on her left side, touching the area little lower from her chest. His limb very large and the grip with a gentleness that she never thought he could possess. His hand descends from there, passing on her waist, hip, until it stops on her outer thigh, the material of her working uniform thin enough that she could feel precisely his fingers now squeezing the area. – "Toned muscles, no wonder would run that fast. Still needs to train on your breathing pattern so then you could run far longer. They feel good to squeeze, though."

\- "Stop it." – She says in despair. The touch felt so good that she didn't dare to look at his face in fear that he might see her enjoyment. The man she crushed upon in the past months touching her gently and sort of indecently making her loose control of her rational thoughts. She fears that she might loose her pride and her dignity by muffling his words egocentric words with a kiss and prove right his point. – "I didn't consent you to touch me like this, just stop."

In fact was a long time ago someone touched her like that. So copes her lack of affection from the others and the knowledge that he's strong enough to hold her up like that for so long (since she didn't exactly weighted light at all) makes him hotter. Then mixes the display of strength with the danger he represents it makes him far more enticing for her. – "Let me go. No one will believe in a single citizen telling something, since you're the immaculate and unreachable high ordinal. How can someone believe he would waste your time with a no one like me?"

\- "You're pretty much right." - His hand moves slowly over to her inner thigh, then under it to push it with force against the fence. Suddenly the hand which was holding her wrists goes to the back of her head, fingers entwining on the now loose bun she had to wear for work, pulling at the strands, making her gasp in pain at the process. By pulling her head back he bares her neck to his eyes, at such manhandling her back arches. His pulling make her almost loose her balance, making her hands instinctively goes to his shoulders to compensate it. At the pain and the sudden change of the situation, adrenaline course through her veins, clearing her mind from what she was feeling moments ago. – "I do think no one would bother you if you truly was no one. However the logo on your uniform and your uniform tells me otherwise."

Her eyes widen, desperation making itself present. Indeed the contractor which she and her team works for has Ora extraction business with the empire. So since she's the team leader (her uniform itself demonstrates it) and she reports anything to her superiors she might make his life harder, what would be prudent to him end the evidences, per saying.

\- "If you put the facts in place would be far easier for me kill you right now and silence you forever, don't you think?" - She feels his breath fans over the skin of her collarbone area, to be more precise, on the area above her rapid beating heart is. - "And since you're a humble citizen working hard for the empire wouldn't be graceful of me, a highly esteemed and generous soldier, compensate you by giving you a 'demonstration' of my skills towards the human body?"

At these words she moves with difficult her head to look at what he's doing. Her eyes widen as his single glowing eye is staring at face intently, his mouth going to the buttons of her blouse, opening them with his teeth. They opening the cloth and baring her bra clad chest to him. Then his tongue comes out, the appendage contouring the outside of one breast to goes up and stops on her neck. – "I would make it very enjoyable for you."

\- "Do you think I would let you quietly rape me?" - She says that, fighting off the tingles pleasure he's making on her. - "If you think I would enjoy to be raped by someone just because this someone could possibly have skills to make feel pleasure against my will, the answer is a big, fat no!" – Her hand goes to behind his head and grasps something, her fingers closing on what feels like to be his braid and pushes his head back from her skin. He gasps in pain and she uses this momentum to use her other hand to pushes his torso further away, finally making some space between their bodies. She moves her body wildly, wanting desperately to liberate her leg that is still in his grasp and shake off his hold. – "Be damn sure I'll not let you take me so easily."

He release chuckles with malice dripping from it, one of his hand flying to her throat and squeezing it a little, robbing her breath and the sight of his movements. Both of her hand which was pulling his braid goes straight to the wrist which hand is on her neck, her fingers trying to opening up his hold. His other hand, which is still securely holding her leg up, grip tighter on her flesh, making her whine in pain.

– "Rape? No." - He encloses his body against hers, his lips going to her ear. Then he whispers the next words. - "I think it would be very consensual since I can fully see your lust towards me on your eyes as also from what I've been smelling down below here." - To emphasis his point he gyrates his hips against hers, creating a friction. She feels mortified in realizing that he's indeed right, her underwear is moist and stick. And her temperature rises when she feels the outline of his standing erection against her groin. –"I bet you're slick and ready. Just a push and then…" – He thrusts hard against her, making the woman whine at the spike of pleasure from his manhandling. – "I would be right in. All of me. Easily." – He moves his head to the trapezium muscle on her shoulder, teeth biting gently there. Her grip falters on his wrist, hand moving to his shoulder, bunching the fabric on her fingers. – "Just say yes and you feel everything of it."

For all the deities, he's like a demon disguised as a humble angel, provoking her inner desires to her give in up and fall on his trap. She bites her lips to hold the moans that are threatening to go out.

\- "I find you attractive too." – His words snap her out of her thoughts. – "I always like people that can put some fight, no matter how weak my preys are compared to me. Makes the hunt far more exciting." – He licks her skin. – "I'd to resort to extract information and kill people after sexual intercourse in mission, so imagine the wonders Ive learned and I replicate on you."

He starts to rub himself against her, the thrust slow and gentle, sighing the next words dreamily to himself. - "But I keep imagine what would feels like extracting the concentrated Ora from your body after I make us both orgasm. You would be the first one to try." – She could hear sucking noises now, his teeth pulling her skin to his mouth and sucks thee flesh. – "I believe it would be sublime, like reaching the utmost peace and satisfaction those templars says.

Oh, it's true. She had worked for a couple years in direct contact with the extracted Ora. From being a supervisor in a Ora mining camp in those years as also had to help with the retrieval of the precious substance made her body generate the substance in higher doses. When she had cut her finger and in horror saw the golden flecks of the substance on her blood. Urgently she reached a doctor, which calmly explained that it was her own Ora and it would not harm her.

\- "Oh boy…" – His voice acquired a very low tone while saying those words, making her shudder.

Between her shame and the constant spikes of pleasure she's receiving from his handling she wonders how his voice would sound like when he's in the middle of the real deal.

After moments she realizes he'll likely kill her when reaps her Ora from her dead body after is so fucked up in so many ways that she can't even start to count them.

Then suddenly he bites her shoulder, hard. She screams with the pain, feeling his teeth puncturing the skin and blood oozing from her wound. Her pain heightens when he licks the area, the texture of his tongue far more painful than soothing. He releases her neck and her leg. His arms now hooked on her shoulders, locking her in place to not move. He's distracted in her wound (which she doesn't know why) to realize what's happening.

She needs to control herself and think in a way to get out of this before is too late. And soon.

\- "As I thought you tasted pretty much like the Ora you smells, your blood are very concentrated on it. It could feed me for weeks."

Goddamn it, she needs to go away, and fast…  _Keep the conversation_ ,  _distract him_  are the words now running on her mind, anything to keep him out of her ways to get off this situation. – "You're correct." –  _Everybody has a weakness, even the highly strong ones. Find your way to fight back or flee._  These are the words that her martial teacher would say everything class she would practice fighting skills.

Her feet on the floor, legs closed and knees at a perfect level for…

BINGO!

Well, worst case scenario, she couldn't flee, invite his wrath upon her and kill her on spot. Good case scenario he might be a sadomasochist, kidnap her to his ship, rape her and kill her while reaping her Ora. She'll just live a little longer. Best case scenario the pain will keep him hindered on the floor and she could run for her life.

But first he needs to be far more distracted. Yeah, she could kiss him. Kissing an insane person with an addiction to Ora that is also a skilled assassin. And secretly satiate her desire to taste him.

Why not try this?

With that in mind her hands on his shoulder moves, slowly and in a sensual manner her left one descends, moving to his chest, stomach area, abs. Then it goes to his side and behind, descending to his backside, palming one cheek. Her right one moves to his face, her thumb tracing the golden metal and then the skin under it, for then go to his nape, the fingers pushing his hood from his head, then she entwines on the blue strands there. As she progresses her hands he stopped to work on her shoulder, his head slowly moving until he is facing her again. When her hands are in position he is looks condescend at her, the visible eyebrow raised.

\- "Enjoying the feel?" – He mocking asks.

\- "Deeply." – She gives a good squeeze on his butt, the muscle so toned that it almost didn't give in at her fingers pressure. His eye widen slightly at it. – "I'm not hearing you complaining about that." – She makes a sultry tone, her eyes in slivers, looking at him through her eyelashes.

\- "You're lucky I'm enjoying this too much, otherwise you would be dead by now."

\- "God, you talk too much." – She pulls his head to her, her lips meeting his halfway, ceasing his talking.

His lips tasted like blood and artificial candy tone, confirming that he's is indeed using a kind of liquid balm on the lower one, the flesh soft and warm. The bangs that are in front of his face grazing lightly hers. She opens her eyes a little, attaching to her memory every little detail she could get so up close. His eyelashes are longer than she thought, also in royal blue color, in the shaved area of his scalp the roots are indeed blue, indicating that it is his natural color. The golden tattoos glittering faintly with the weak light while his face moves. Her right hand abandons his hair and goes lower while her left one goes up, both of them moving on his back, fingers tracing covered skin, then she hooks them on his shoulders and pushes him closer to herself. To give more fire to the show she grips his lower lip with her teeth, sucking on it, even adding a little moan to it. Everything to make it more believable.

Okay, who she is kidding. She is truly enjoying it.

Her moan is corresponded with a growl of his. He turns his head to the side, lip-locking the kiss and making it more furious and demanding, his arms suddenly moves, one curling around the middle of her torso while the other grasp her nape, locking her head in place so she couldn't break from it. He pushes her against the fence, now that both of her feet are in the floor and he is taller than her he has to open his legs and bend his knees to keep the kiss.

There, the perfect moment to act on her plan. Her conscious screaming to do it but her wants to loose on him. He tasted so sweet. He's is kissing her like he's on the mission to rob her breath as her sanity, to drive her wild. But she can't, he's dangerous.

It's now or never.

Whining in her mind in having to lose this sensation she moves her hands to his waist, locking him in place and then she pushes her knee hard between his legs, hard. He instantly releases her, giving a loud moan in pain for after falls on his knees, holding his bits in pain. She never thought she would ever see his eyes widen so much like that, or even some tears rolls down of that golden eye, the same eye that's now looking at her in anger. Luckily he'll not be able to move for some time.

Using this precious time she moves from the fence and face it, running some steps behind and then pushing her leg and calves muscles with all of her might, climbing in few minutes the surface and then jumping from its edge, rolling over the floor, a secure move to not make her legs suffer the impact and resume her running to her salvation.

She runs to the bustling road and run some more, desperately searching for an officer that could help her in any way, she finds one talking with some passerby. She calls his attention and then he realizes her state of distress and promptly works to calm her down.

She never felt so much relief in that moment that her body started to shiver uncontrollably, tears bursting from her eyes. It took 20 minutes to calm her down and another twenty to seek medical need to her wounds, mainly on her wrists area, her shoulders, scrapes on her knees and nasty bite on her shoulder.

Injuries treated she gave her testimony about what happened; who was the assailant (the office's eyes widened at who was), the man killed on the alley (The officer told her that he's probably one of the ordinal's targets), the assault that the ordinal made on her (The officer commented that it's new, even for a ordinal. He'll escalate the transgression to the superiors) and how she escaped the assailant (the officer hold his laugh and said that what she'd done was right, no soldier should take advantage of no one).

Promptly the officer called back up and goes to investigate the area, following her directions, indeed the killed man there (the officer told her that the dead man was mercenary wanted for years, for trafficking Ora for him and his dealers, rapped women for fun. One less coward on this world.) and the signals of struggle a little far from that spot but the assassin in question, no traces of him. The officers offered to take her to the police headquarters, go give a detailed testimony as also offer a place where she could keep herself safe for the next weeks.

For the next weeks she lived on the safe house. She called her superiors about what happened and they acquiesced to it, saying to her restore her mind and energy to pass the distress and return full force in the next days.

Nothing happened in this period. Then she returned to her own house, deciding to move for another place, the fear still there because she was much more information that could destroy the ordinal's life. She distrusted everyone, giving little personal information about herself, preventing to walk alone or in dark streets and taking especial attention to her martial classes. Like that a month had passed then two and three. Half a year after the incident and fear vanished.

If she knew that in the next couple of years he would turn her life upside down… Poor girl…

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Addicted (to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind you all that, for Kayn, when Ora is mixed in the situation the dynamic of things changes. Also time to dwell on his thoughts. :3

It was easy to find where she lives, even when the police force of that city decided to hide her for a couple of weeks in an expert maneuver for her own safety. Not such thing that would stop an ordinal like him, after all. The problem is finding an excuse to be able to deviate a little from his duties to find the woman. The promise of teaching her a lesson and make her feel the pain and ache he'd to deal in the past weeks, result of that dirty move of hers, pounded on his mind.

Also her concentrated Ora. He wants it, a lot. Just reaping enough of it while keeping her alive and not killing her in the process. Then with that she'll think twice to mess with him if they cross paths again.

Rhaast, the scythe's beast, questioned the male about this sudden desire to punish this feeble being. Kayn said that his soon to be citizens need to respect their soon to be emperor. And in low-key he got interested in this driven will of hers in not submit. He wants to break this will and get her Ora. Rhaast suggested kidnapping her and turn the woman in being his personal Ora production and toy to his pleasure. The ordinal felt tempted of doing that.

Such contradictory behavior she acted upon that alleyway months ago. The fear from his presence, which emanated from her in waves contrasting with the slow rising lust, which he could see and smell coming from her from how close they were in that moment. He wondered if she liked to be held down like that. Because if yes, he has a plethora of ideas he would gladly try on her.

Rhaast bluntly says that he needs to get laid. First fuck her and after reap her Ora. The female human is already lusting for him, would be easier to satisfy his host needs and then finally Kayn focus in finding the Templar to open the Ora gate.

The beast is right at certain point. After these pasts months of owning the scythe and had to deal with the being inside it, then planning in retrieve Sona and work in a way that she would open the gate made him so stressed that his touch deprivation is screaming to him to relief.

He is in need of a warm and pliant body, curling and gripping tight on his own and at his eyes she's the perfect target in the moment. Also the way she pleaded for her life, to not hurt her, made shivers run down on his spine when he thought about it. However the maximum point for him was when he tasted the flecks of Ora mixed in her blood. It turned him on.

Yes, he needs to satisfy his carnal urges to restore his discipline. And he bets that would be easier to take her to his bed to make it's true. Take the clothes off, run his hands all over the sensitive areas he could find, hold them down with one hand while the other positions him on the tight hole. His hand moves to grab a leg, keeping it wide open so he can thrust easily inside. So when the pleasurable moments come he would feel the inner walls clamping tightly on his flesh, arms and legs curling on his body, back arching, screaming his name in completion.

He remembers very well of his times before he became an ordinal, when he was younger.

Freshly new officers would come to the empire's army, and in the fear of being raped during attacks in missions they would get their first time between them. For Kayn was pretty much like that, one day with a woman and another day with a man. A mess with too much teeth, saliva, hands all around until he discovered what to do. As he grew older and consequently advanced through the ranks he took the taste in doing that with the ones that entered the military carrier and went to his division, didn't matter their gender. Then he started to take missions which required seduction to get information, which he used his knowledge at his advantage. As the years passed, his duties became far more complex and stressful, then when he reached the ordinal status his missions had required far more diplomacy and veiled violence to be successful. As an ordinal he requires mental discipline, patience and makes connections to facilitate his own duties.

With the pass of his youth to his maturity he learned to be less arrogant, more skilled with his tactfulness, he values his personal and professional relationships, learned how to conceal what he's thinking, and thinks a lot before acting. His charisma and beauty that he always had when younger matured, making him more enticing to the others eyes that dared to last seconds more on his figure. Pretty much like a pretty and deadly fire that attracts moths to its burning touch.

He desires distance and solitude now. Relationships that are connected to the emotional side are the ones that make great people fall. He'll definitively not let it be used against him.

Still he's human and has urges when the stress hits high on him. Nothing that a walking in a bar in one of the central planets and drag his companion in some unused rooms in his ship when the Locus Armada were gathered. The clamping walls on his flesh and the curling limbs on his body, screaming his name would get the deed done. When they messed with his hair or scratched his scalp makes everything better to him.

However kissing isn't a thing he liked to do. Sharing saliva in a mess of lips and tongues is a thing that he evades at all costs. He needed to be too high and out of his reasoning to kiss someone so casually. Kissing means intimacy, the only thing he evades like a plague. Kisses messes with reasoning.

There is that rare time he wants tot have intimacy with someone, someone he could truly share his thoughts, his happiness and his torments.

On that alleyway, when that woman kisses him, his urge was to break it right away. But her damned fingers had to go to his scalp and plays with his hair it messed with him. Mixes it with the addictive well-known taste of Ora on her saliva and then the male melted on it. He got far more invested in robbing her breath with his tongue and lips than anything else. The massage of lips and dancing of tongues spice with Ora got him hard faster than the blood of her wound.

This sensitivity is a consequence of him hosting the Darkin as also his continuous consumption of Ora. He realized after a month from using the alien scythe as his main weapon. He realized that he got faster and stronger with its power, but he also his complacent demeanor got more intense, he got impatient. He wants now to control and bend people at his will.

So when every time he remembers how he the woman feared him at first instance and then fought him in all of the steps until getting the best of him instigates the want to force her submission to his wishes, the challenge of hunting and conquest giving him the thrill that he gets when fighting a particular harsh enemy. The thought of his victory upon her and subsequent submission hardens the flesh between his legs.

Like the one he's sporting right now.

He sighs quietly. Rhaast again chuckles at his lack of control and call him stupid for delaying the so called punishment his host wants to do to the weak woman, reminding him that it is the fourth time it happens this week. He cursed so strongly the beast in the first two times and ordered it to stop pestering him about it. Now this time he just ignores the teasing.

\- _`Really, Kayn.`_ \- The beast inside the scythe says condescend . - _`I thought you were in better control than this.`_

\- `Don't start it.` - The ordinal replies, trying to regain his patience.

\- _`Please answer me the why are you here, inside her abode, peeping on her like a stalker, knowing that she's clearly in need of relief and in the easiest mood to finish what you couldn't on that alleyway and you just keep doing nothing.`_

Oh, that is right. After a couple of weeks of research and some days of observation he finally decided the best plan of action to get on his target. Using the shadows that the buildings provided and the silence of the night he quickly reaches her apartment. He wanted to punish her by teasing her most sensitive spots, slowly and gently, getting her wet and ready, until she awakes. When she wakes up he would enter her swiftly, not giving change to her think, she would only feel the glory of having the touch and the attention of the next demaxian emperor as her last moments. Then a swift kill and her Ora reaped of her body. Job done, the matter dealt and urges satiated he would return his master plans.

There is the key word; he would.

He found her on her bed, sleeping but not as soundly as he wished to be. She was moving too much on her sleep, moaning and whimpering.

A nightmare, perhaps?

Then he saw repeated movement under the duvet on her chest and pelvis area…

Oh… _Oh…_

A smirk quickly appeared on his face. So his prey is having a naughty dream?

Chuckling he phases through the window, stepping slowly to her bed to loom over her, quietly observing. Few minutes later she had thrown her duvet off her, letting him see clearly touching her own body above her clothes to her satisfaction. It escalates quickly when she pushes her sleeping shirt up and uncovers her belly area and after a bare breast. Her hand fondles it, massaging the area for after pinch her hardening nipple between her fingers. Her lower body was devoid of a garment, only clad in a black panty; her free hand was inside her it, making circular movements for after them get lower and start a thrusting motion. He could even hear a very distinct squishy and wet sound coming from the movement. Her pelvis moves against the her thrusting fingers, and then she starts to release little moans.

The women he bedded were so shy and submissive, for him seeing a female with no inhibitions while touching themselves got him harder as much as he gets when he dominates someone.

That's what led him to his actual situation.

He sucks in a breathe while seeing her masturbating, keeping himself quiet in fear that he might awake her and stop the personal show she's giving to the assassin.

\- "Kayn! – The moan was low, almost none existent, but he heard it clear on the silence of the room. He looks directly at her face, his eye widening. Is she dreaming about him?

His heartbeat rises at the needy tone she said his name. Lately people had been saying his name in fear or anger so hearing it in need is really good.

More minutes passes and he senses her form getting restless, her moans changing in tempo and tone, the neediness laced with desperation. She is about to fall over the edge, he might as well help her with that.

He leans over her form, the 'please' word now together with his name. He moves his own face closer of hers, and muster the next words in a deep and velvet voice. – "Cum for me." – He finalizes it with a nibble on the shell of her ear.

I was instantaneous. He backs away from her, looking at the moment she throws her head back and arch her body beautifully, her fingers squeezing hard the hard nipple, her fingers from her other hand deeper inside herself to prolong the feeling. Her lips formed an 'o', it releasing incomprehensible sounds. He wants so much to bite it; to the point it gets puffy, red and bleed. He burns the image of her in her high to his memory, vowing to himself that the next time will be his fingers that will do it.

She falls limp on the bed, her chest going up and down to restore her breathe, eyes still closed, smiling in satisfaction.

\- "You're so delectable." – He says in want, looking at her body, unconscious of her eyes slightly opened.

\- "What…?"

\- "Shit!" – He quickly moves, phasing to the nearest wall, his heart hammering on his chest, wishing that she was too groggy to realize he's was there. It would ruin his plans if otherwise.

\- "Ordinal, is that you? Kayn?" – Inside the wall he observes her turning around, her eyes searching for him. Then she rubs both of her hands on her face, sighing in defeat. – "How he would be here? He wouldn't waste his time with a weakling like me." – With these words she rearranges her clothes, pulls the duvet over her body and settles to sleep.

He waits a few moments there, looking at her back, her words revolving on his head. She is correct in saying that he would never waste his time with such commoner like her but she isn't just any commoner. She is HIS commoner, his to break, to bend in submittion to his desires, making sure that he's the only one she will think of for to her carnal satisfaction.

Shivers run down on his spine at such thoughts, the flesh between his legs begging to make his thoughts true right now. He is tempted to return to her room and satisfy his urges… No, he can't. She will be too drowsy, will not even be able to fight back in the way he wants she to do.

\- _'You and your need to control everything. You have a chance to end this easily and yet postpones.'_

\- 'I don't like it easy and you know that. I like the challenge, makes the victory far sweeter, may it be on the field or on the bed.'

\- ' _She'll turn your world upside down and you'll regret it. Mark my words, little human.'_

\- 'Shut up, Rhaast. I know what I'm doing.'

_\- 'We'll see.'_

With these words he returns to his ship, his body demanding for some release. Nothing that his hand and his overly active imagination can deal with.

**-x-**

Two weeks later, after a successful mission of reaping of the Ora from a planet filled to the brim with it, a satisfied smile on his face and his spirits lifted to the sky, he gives commence to his next 'visit' to her.

Once again he goes to visit her at night, now the reason being that the planet's temperature is rising with the beginning of the summer season, so he sweats less under his dark toned uniform. Since he'd memorized her schedule routine, he knows that at the Fridays she would reach her home late, meaning she would be to tired to fight back at his advances. Reaching her place, he phases through the walls, looking for her presence.

He finds her on the bathroom, shower at full force, the glass walls all fogged up, acting like a fortress from his hidden prize, the woman unaware of his presence. Very unaware and very naked from what he could see from her figure.

Adrenaline pumps up on his veins at the idea of her being on her full glory just beyond these flimsy glass walls, almost on his reach. Using one of his enhancements he makes himself invisible, he wants to get closer but without revealing himself. Not yet, anyway.

He leans his scythe on a nearby wall, after he slowly reaches the fragile glass. Suddenly a thud happens on the wall on his right side, he moves quietly to there, to be in surprise at seeing her entire back glued against the transparent surface, clear to his sights.

The mass of her hair squashed against her head and back, the expanse of her shoulders, the curve of her rib cage transforming to her waist, then finally showing to him the curve of her hips, toned thighs and legs.

For all the deities, he wants to taste and after mark it all over.

Seconds later she turns around and shows to the blue-haired male what she has been doing. Her eyes are closed, her mouth opened, teeth sometimes flashing and biting her lower lip. Her left arm is now between the glass and her chest, covering one of her breasts while her hand is fondling the other mass. Descending his eyesight he saw that her right hand is working quickly on her womanhood, her hips moving in tempo with it. At one moment she moans longingly, turning her head to the side, baring the column of her neck, her left hand releases her right breast to tease the left one. Her right hand abandons her entrance to goes a little up, now fingers rubbing on her clit.

Such vision makes him freeze and his face heats up. Rhaast, which was rambling on his head at his idiotic voyeurism and his stupidity in delaying the end of it for once gets quiet. Pretty much like the same time he visited the female in the first time.

To Kayn the vision was so delicious and entrancing that he needed to stop and admire it. After all this spectacle she's is giving right now are far better than the last one he witnessed weeks ago. His eyes darts to every area of skin she's showing, drinking greedily at it.

\- "Kayn…" – His eyes widens at it, mouth slightly ajar. Is she fantasizing about him again?

It's like she is luring him to her, to him delights in her curves and flesh. And by the Gods, he wants to give in…

Wait, why he wants to give in? Isn't he the one supposed to be in control, to lure and demand what he desires?

He doesn't understand… He blames it being partly Rhaast's fault. The beast had made the ordinal bring to the light some of his deepest wishes, one of them being the emperor and control everything that the empire has. Another one is being loved and adored by his soon to be citizens, doesn't matter the type of the love or adoration. He wants them to need him. Like she has been needing him right now.

But he wants more, he wants hear her to beg for him.

He finally closes in, putting both of his hands on the glass as also his forehead, observing her while he keeps his control over his own being. The hardness, which started when he saw her pleasuring herself with no abandon, is screaming to him to move this few centimeters which are separating them and take her. Just pushes her against the nearest wall and buries inside while his mouth and teeth mark her pale skin.

The assassin's hands glides over the moist glass surface, following the shapes of her curves like he is touching them directly. Then one of his hands goes lower, stopping to the same spot her hand is working furiously on her achiness, scratching the wall in want. Then his traitorous hand moves from the glass to the front of his pants, his fingers molding on his erection which are still hidden his lose pants. The touch got him shaking

Damn, he needs her.

\- "Please, touch me!" – He growls at her plea, his eyes rising to her face and seeing that they're wide open. They are looking down and after looks to the front again. – "I know you are here. I can feel your hand on me." – He frowns at that, his eyes looking down and realizing that indeed he had phased his limb through the glass unconsciously and settled it on her waist.

He felt different things at that moment; surprise at unconsciously touched her, disturbed at how slowly he lost control of himself on this situation. Angry because Rhaast is cackling at him of how he keeps losing control over his body and angry at her to provoke such feelings on him. Mostly he's angry at himself that he wants to ravage the female every time he sees her naked and needy.

He should have killed her months ago. Or better, had just taken her on her own bed two weeks ago, reaped her Ora and put an end on this subject. Damn his celibacy and damn him in want to play with her mind.

\- "Please." – She repeats, her fingers closing on his wrist then moving his slack limb on the apex of her thighs, which he saw her shivering when his limb touches it. Then she starts to move rub his fingers over it, her eyes half closing at the sensation. – "I'm begging you!"

There! The words he has been waiting to hear.

\- "Finally!" – He breaks her hold by twisting his wrists out of her grasp and then grabs her own, phasing her through the wall and pulling the female to himself. He pushes her body against the glassy surface with his own, one knee going between her legs and holding her on place.

His mechanical hand goes to her nape, fingers curling on her hair to once again bare her neck to his eyes. His fleshy hand slides slowly down her back, fingers passing on her rear, giving it a good squeeze, making the female gasp in the process. His hand goes lower, hands curling over a cheek to finally reach her womanhood, using two fingers to tease her entrance for then enter inside it. – "I'll do what you desires. But remember, after this will be your turn to do what I want."

At his finger's entrance the female whimpers, her wet and warm insides clamping right away on his limbs. He groans at feeling the tightness surrounding his fingers, wishing a lot to feel it around his member.

But not today, he thinks to himself. Today he'll fulfill one of his fantasies. A fantasy which had been haunting his dreams lately. Today his hardened flesh will feel the soft and wet touch of her mouth around it.

His mouth descends on the unblemished skin on the right side of her neck, lips and teeth sucking and nibbling the area, bruising it. At that he feels one of her hands going to his hair, her fingers entwining on his mane of hair and pushing his face harder against her skin. They're so close to each other that he feels her left leg curling on his waist, her other one soon joining and minimize their height difference. Her hips moves against his fingers, making them sink deeper inside her.

He groans at her movement. - "I'm so going to eat you up." – Satisfied with the rapid reddening of her skin on his bite area he pulls her head to the other side, baring the left side of her neck. He licks a stripe from her collarbone to where her jugular his wildly pulsating. – "For many days I wondered how this place here would feel around a certain part of me." – He scissors his fingers and resume his thrusting, such action gaining a harder pull on his hair, making him growl at the pain on his scalp. He bites under her jaw in punishment. – "But today I thought of something different: today will be your mouth that I'll feel around it." – With these words he bites hard her neck, his fingers moving faster than before. She moans loudly with his actions, her arms now tightening on his neck and back while her legs tighten on his hips. Then her inner walls clamps on his fingers and a strings of moans mixed with his name and 'yes' are released from her lips, signalizing she had orgasmed.

She shivers a little for after sags on his hold. His hand abandons her tresses, arm now around her waist while the other curls over her shoulder. He releases his teeth from her skin, seeing that in some places of the new wound are oozing drops of blood. He licks it, tasting the Ora that flecks on the fluid.

\- "Hmmm, you smell as good as your mouth tastes." – He hears she say these words dreamily, for after feel her tongue trace the outer shell of his eart. Then she descends it to his lobe, biting on the soft tissue. He shivers at it, his control slipping more and more at the situation.

\- "Good to know that." – He unlatches the slack grip of her leg, making the woman stand on her feet, her knees shaking a little. – "But did you remember what I'd say." – He purposely raises the fingers, which was inside her moments ago to his mouth, his tongue licking his fingers for after suck her fluids out of his appendages. He then grabs her face with both hands and pulls her for a kiss, his tongue enters, purposely making her taste herself.

He breaks it, his lips brushing hers while he says the next words. – "I did what you wanted, now it's your turn." – He steps back, letting her lean against the glass. The ordinal takes of the armor like piece that crosses on his chest and disposes it on the floor. Grabbing the hidden zipper he opens the upper part of his uniform, baring to her his fine muscled torso, the golden abstract tattoos on the left side of his chest glistening at the warm light of the room. Then he undoes both of his belts quickly, letting it fall on the floor near the armor, pulling lower his the elastic waist of his pants, freeing his erection. It is in an angry pinkish color, hard and thick than ever. – "Now be a good little toy and suck it."

He sees her silent for a few moments, her face changing to confusion, her eyebrows frowning. – "I never agreed with that." – She glares at him. – "Also I want to clarify you that I'm no toy, yours or anyone else." - Then she smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. – "I'd pretty much begged for your touch but you could have denied that. You did it at your free will and would pretty much do it without me asking. I bet you were thirsty to touched me, am I right?" - She finishes. He hears Rhaast cackling at him, mocking his idiocy.

This woman… How dare she use his benevolence and don't make the same to him. It angers him but also make his excitement sky rocket. This fierceness of hers he wants so much to break.

His smirk opens on his face, quickly his hand goes to her neck and squeeze it, momentary hindering her breathing. Her eyes bulges at the sudden harsh treatment, her fingers quickly going to his wrist, trying to dislodge his hold. He relieves a little his hold, pulling her face closes to his, their noses brushing. – "You **will** do as I order or you'll die a painful and shameful death while I take your Ora. Did I make myself clear?"

She hisses at him. - "You'll do it anyway, I never had a choice in this matter. Isn't the reason you are here, for a quick fuck and then killing?" - Her words paralyzes him, his eyes darting on her face, his brain searching quickly for an answer of a question he even didn't know himself how to respond correctly. – "If I'm supposed to die today at least fuck me right. If I could I wouldn't even let an arrogant trash like you touche me."

He bristles at her words. They're strangely turning him on than the customary anger he would feel at such disrespect. Snarling he forces her to her knees, both of his hands now on her nape and hair he pulls her face to get closer of his member. – "How you die or not will be decided by my own terms." – He pushes his member towards her mouth, the tip poking it. – "If you were still alive and breathing after seeing me in that alleyway it's because I'm letting you to." – She tries to move her head away but he keeps it steady in place. – "You only have to blame yourself to be on this situation." – She glares at him. – "Just make it easier to you and suck me." – He quickly thrusts his member on her mouth, making the decision for her.

He moans lowly at the feel of her mouth on his member, the sensation far better than he'd thought. His eyes looks down at her, seeing that she'd to open her lips widely to brace his flesh inside, her eyes in anger looking at his ones. – "The quicker you make me orgasm the quicker it will ends. Isn't what you want?"

These words spark some response on her, since his hands are holding her head while he moved. The pace changes when he feels the suction on his flesh with her tongue moving under it, the sensation making him release a loud growl. He definitely was dragging his release too much, now that his achiness is being attended he realizes that it'll ends sooner than he wanted to. He sees the woman moving her to close on the part that she couldn't fit inside her mouth, pumping it at the same tempo as her sucking.

He releases another growl at a particular suck, which makes her chuckle. He responds it by thrusting on her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

He feels his orgasm approaching, so he leans his forehead against the glass, one forearm bracing his torso while his other hand moves her head in the same time as his hips, increasing the tempo of it. The blood is pumping so loudly on his ears that he couldn't hear her chocking on his flesh, his release near. At certain point she sucks strongly on his flesh, feeling a sharp stinging on his rear, which instigates him to fall over the edge. He groans loudly, throwing his head back and arching his body, his hand unconsciously holding her head in place while his thick fluid pumps down her throat.

After such euphoria he releases her head, which she quickly moves back away. His legs gives in, falling his on his knees on the floor, recuperating his breathing. Looking down he sees that his dick is limp now, the white fluid oozing from its tip.

He looks at her and sees her coughing, his thick liquid dripping from her mouth to her hand, some of it falling to the floor. He observes her to looks at the white substance, her eyes widening in disbelief at seeing the golden flecks on it. – "You even have Ora on this?" – He sees her nearing the substance to her face, her tongue pokes out and she licks a little of it. – "It tastes sweet too."

Then she does something he never expected her to do; she licks all of the liquid in her hand, effectively drinking his essence. The sight of it makes his flesh twitch.

He wants to ravage her for it.

The Ora has a quite interesting taste to him if he consumes it with his mouth. As the time passed he got addicted to it, needing that more and more. It changed his body, making it react differently if his taste buds feel it. Not in a crazy way since he could control his own body exceptionally.

But today, in this very moment, after the long denial of his release and the consequent high in drinking her Ora, then the mix it with the image of her drinking his essence like it was water made him act on impulse and ferocity. Which is strange because he never acted like that. But altogether he snaps.

Quickly he takes off the constricting upper part of his outfit, the ordinal snarls and then he pounces on her, making the woman falls on her back in the floor. He lays his body above hers, effectively pinning her in place. His lips closes on her open ones, his tongue invading her mouth, tasting the Ora mixed with the bitter tone of his cum on her saliva. He's now on the intent to rob her breathe, make her feel his dominance, his strength, of how imposing his muscled body is against her soft and pliant one, intent in make her orgasm once again.

And his once awakened arousal agrees with him.

The male hear her gasps and whimpers, this urging him on. The kiss is messy, he can feel saliva smearing around their lips, the clack of their teeth. Then he feels her hands on his naked back, her nails sinking in on his skin and dragging down, flaring pain on its wake. He releases her lips, groaning at the pain of it. – "What was that for?"

\- "I can't breathe." – She responds breathlessly, sucking greedily on air. She looks at him, flushed, lips puffed. – "Why are you doing this?"

He grabs both of her hands and pulls it over her head, his fingers locking on hers and his forearms holding down her own. It effectively makes him puts more of his torso's weight against hers, crushing her breasts against his pectorals, her nipples poking his skin. At normal circumstances he would pinch it and make her scream, but not today. Today he'll use his own body, his weight and his voice as instruments of her punishment.

– "To imprint on your mind and body what this so called trash can make you feel very good." – He moves his knees to open her legs, then he settle down on the middle of them, his revived length rubbing against her moistened flesh. It makes her gasps and then whines, her eyes widening at the feel of it. He chuckles. – "Can you feel this? You could have all of this inside you... But no, you'd to call me trash." – He makes circular motions of his hips, rubbing his member against her achiness. – "It's this trash's body, that you keep dream about, that will punish you in the most pleasurable ways. You even will dream with it later in the days to come." – He purposely drags slowly his member against her, making her moan loudly at it.

– "You're so wet, it's making me slide so easily." – His words are true, her moistness is drenching his skin, lessening the friction and making it glide to the entire of her slit in her womanhood. – "You probably are feeling how hard I'm for you now." – He starts to thrust his hips against her core, the string of moans and whines rising in tempo. – "But don't need to worry yourself, I'll make sure my undignified flesh doesn't enter you." – He purposely drags his flesh against her, making the woman throw her head back in pleasure.

At one point he feels her hips moving against his. He looks over his shoulder, seeing that she had widened the stance of her legs and planted her feet on the floor. His eyes return to her face and see her own are closed, teeth worrying her lower lip, her cheeks red and face moist in sweat. – "Admit you're a slut for my trash self and then you can have it inside you. Say that I'm the only man that will permeate your thoughts and I'll give it to you ."

\- "Never!" – She makes a roll with her hips, making the tip of his member slides down on her and gets in the middle of her labia, his flesh now rubbing her clit directly. It makes the woman whine beautifully to him. 

At the false sense of something closing upon his erection and sliding upon it makes him groan, his hips moving faster against his will. He feels her thighs clamping on his hips while her feet move to place themselves on the back of his thighs, sensing that now she can move far more fluidly against him. – "This slut here would never submit her life to trashes like you. Live with that."

His eyes closes against his will at the myriad of sensations her body and her fierceness are giving to him. This is the closest of the act of sex he could have with her in this moment, the hate laced on her words giving the spice he'd come to like so much on her. His body is betraying his mind, telling him to get inside her.

The plan is starting to backfire on him, and fast. He needs finish it before it get off-track.

\- "Shut up!" – He snarls at her, his teeth closing on her lips and biting the flesh for then returns to the messily kissing. He raises the tempo of his thrusting, his member rubbing against her clit and making her reaches her orgasm first. When she reaches it she clamps her leg like a vice on him, her head liberating of his kiss and sink her teeth on his shoulder.

At the sudden pain on his flesh he feels himself reaching his high too. He raises his torso a little, left hand holding himself up over her body while the right one grabs himself, rapidly thrusting it on his fist. He orgasms seconds later, a string of loud groans coming from his mouth, the thick fluid spurting on her skin.

With a scratched back, a bite on his shoulder and knees slightly bruised from rubbing on the floor, the deed is finally done. He punished her by making her orgasm. Victory for him.

Minutes later they both regain their breathing. He cleans himself and puts his limp flesh inside his pants, for after look at the white and gold substance painting her skin moves his hand to smear it more on her. He would do that if her hand didn't grab his, freezing his movement. – "Aren't you satisfied enough by proving your superiority over me?"

\- "Yes, indeed I am."

\- "So stop to touching me." – She throws his hand away and quickly moves her body off his reach. She rises on her feet and goes to the towel on the cabinet, using it to cover her body. – "Or you didn't have used me enough for your pleasure?"

\- "Yes, I'd my feel." – He doesn't like one bit of how this conversation is progressing.

\- "So go away!" – These words keep him frozen on the spot, frowning at her. – "What are you waiting for? Oh yeah, I remember, you want to kill me, right? I'll make your life simple now." – He sees her going to his scythe, realizing what she'll do. He can hear this beast now purring on his mind. Finally his victim will fall to her demise.

There is the chance Kayn on his right mind is expecting for. His pray giving want to be die, would make his life really easier in all aspects. However he doesn't want it to happen, not like this. He wants more of her, so much more. This isn't the right time for her to die.

Hissing at the achiness on his legs he moves quickly, his faster legs picking up the pace and reaching his scythe before her. He pushes it behind him, Rhaast growls in frustration on his mind. – "What is wrong with you?"

She responds at him with a hissing sound. – "What is wrong with me?" – Her pointer finger pushes on his chest. – "You enter my life, demanding things I'll not give. Then disappears for appear again, twice, invading my property. Make me do things I didn't consent you, holding me down and forcing yourself upon me. I can't physically stop you." – He sees tears forming on her eyes, one of them falling on her cheek. Rubbing her face and sighing in defeat she moves away from him, going to the closed toilet and sitting on its lid, turning her back to him. – "Just go away. Disappear from my life at once. You'd already messed it up enough."

He unconsciously gives a small step, and then realizing what he's doing he stops. This unknown feeling she always evokes on him confusing him too much. Her final words kinds of hurt him a little bit. He goes to where his clothes are, grabbing than and quickly walking to a wall to phase through it.

He gives two steps then he hears her sniffling and little hiccups, signalizing she is crying. He looks over his shoulder and sees she is curling on herself, crying. Instead of him get disgusted at her his feelings are telling to go there and comfort her, since he's the cause of her tears. He can't part like this. He wants to see and touch her again.

\- _'Stop!'_ – The beast says, making a sighing noise. – _'Why are you returning? She already said that she doesn't want to see you again, so why are you wasting your precious time like this?'_

\- 'I don't know.' – The male responds with sincerity. – 'I want to keep her alive.' – He gives one last look at her form and return to his way. He phases through the wall and gives a small gasp when the temperature of empty neighbor apartment is chilling his moist skin. Quickly he starts to put his garments on place. – 'I want to take her to my ship so that I always can give pleasure to both of us. So I can show to her that there is better worlds than this one she is, expanding her vision of galaxy, per say. I want to show her how my vision of empire is far better than this poor one Jarvan is giving. I want her as my company, this feistiness of hers are a fresh breeze of air from the person I've been dealing with lately.' – He checks himself to see if everything in place, then he passes his fingers on his hair, combing it. – 'I want her in my quarters so I can have her company.'

\- ' _In other words, you want a concubine.'_

\- 'Yes!'

\- _'Then what are you waiting for, you idiot. Don't think twice and just take her with you.'_

\- 'I'm not an idiot.' – The assassin snarls. – 'I want her to come willingly to me. I want her to miss me to the point she gets desperate for my touch.' – He chuckles, on his mind fantasizing her going to him, and he being a benevolent person, will welcome her with open arms. – 'As far as I know she has been dreaming of me these past months. She just can't forget me. And after what happened today, the days to come will be no different.'

\- _'Isn't that the same to you, Kayn? Haven't you been obsessed for her these past months too?'_

\- 'Yes, because of her concentrated Ora.'

\- _'Then why don't you kill her and finish this drama at once?'_

\- 'Because I want to break her.'

\- _'You already broke her. She is in that room, her feelings shattered and her will broke. You just need now to kill her and reap her Ora so you can concentrate in far more important matters.'_

\- 'I suppose I should do that.'

\- _'Then go.'_ \- What Rhaast is saying is right, he should just appear by surprise and buries his scythe on her body. However at this idea his body doesn't move, his dormant sentimental part screaming no, to let her live, otherwise he'll regret it and his rational part screaming to finish her off. – _You didn't realize it but I'll tell to you: you care for her, despite her Ora being in an excellent quantity for reaping it.'_

\- 'Stop talking nonsense, I don't care for her. She has no other use to me than to keep me satisfied and my bed warm.' – He just can't feel this, he has bigger plans, planets to conquest, and an empire to build and manage. He couldn't waste time with just one weak person, right?

\- _'You keep lying to yourself but the truth is already clear to me. And you'll suffer in denying her presence grew in importance for you.'_

\- 'No I will not. Wait for it.'

\- _'We'll see.'_

**-x-**

Well, he thought he could forget her, use his discipline to forget her existence. In fact he truly is, after all this is one of the reasons he one of the emperor's ordinals. Always the mission on the front of his mind, no diversions would take him off of its trail.

It was like that until he got hold of the scythe and the beast inside it. He slowly changed, to the point he destroyed the mecha that trained him for years and got attached to. With Rhaast he got free of the imaginary leash the empire had put in him. The promise of the Ora gate and together the birth of his own empire feel so good to him that he started to act for himself and not for the emperor anymore.

With the prospect of a better future had also brought obstacles, like the crew of the MorningStar running away with the only being he knows that can open the gate to him. Or a worse obstacle, in the form of a physically weak female human with the feisty and fierce he encounters on his enemies, mixed with a great quantity of Ora running on her body. His flesh is so weak for it, demanding the immediate submission and taking of it.

He thought that with time he would forget her presence, however as the days passed his mind conjured up images of her. It started just blurry glimpses and slowly but continuously transformed into dirty dreams, some of them in an equivalent situation of what had transpired on her bathroom and evolving into him getting inside her. Most of the times he would awake from it with his flesh demanding for attention, which makes him to have to deal with it, breaking his sleeping hours. At the change of his sleeping routine dark circles became visible under his eyes, making him get tired during the day.

So he decided to buy company to satiate his carnal urges, the most beautiful companies he could afford. The relief was temporary yes, since they would submit to anything he says, however that fierceness is missing, the rebuttal against him. In a certain night he asks to his he asks to his company to scratch hard at his back. His company raises its eyebrow at his request but then complies when the deed is happening. He closes his eyes and imagines that is her under him. When he feels the pain on his back it instigates such pleasure that he changes, he feels the want to make her come. An hour later, when the tryst is done his companion comments that he changed completely in his demeanor. He freezes on the spot, his mind very far away when he robotically closes the door of the rented room and his feet drags him to the bed. He evaluates what he has been doing all these months that had passed, what he feel after all of these months far away from the subject his dreams continuous to torment him.

That moment in the bathroom, when she called him trash and his consequential loss of control, made him change in how he thought about the woman. In that time he wanted to prove to her that he's the best, that she could give in and he wouldn't disappointed her.

Rhaast is right: he cared about what she thought of him. He getting upset at her calling in trash and his want to prove she is wrong is the main source of it, the want to prove of her flesh and her submission are the next step of it. So he decides to go and look for her, be the reasonable one and get them both to resolve it in possible pleasurable terms.

Once again he visits her apartment, phasing through the walls and discovering that it is empty of everything. He looks around the empty rooms, frustrated with himself in being too much of a prideful person and idiotic to waste time to the point she could move from places, again.

Going to the bathroom, he sees a small object on the floor, the object shining due the lights moon upon it. It's a lipstick, light blue in color, pretty much the same shade he wears. She had probably left it there, forgotten. He opens the cape and beams in delight, seeing that still has some liquid inside it. Will be easier to track her down with traces of DNA she probably had left on it.

Spirits lifted he quickly returns to his ship, asking from one of his soldiers to make a search to the person the DNA belongs to at the massive data center the empire gives their ordinals to access. A day later his soldier returns with the right information; she'd moved to another planet, a planet far away from the central ones, which in the majority of the year the temperature is like summer times. A summer paradise, filled with luxury hotels, spas and beaches for tourist's enjoyment.

Satisfied with his findings he lies to Vassur, captain of his ship, the Fractal Shear, which he'll be in absence for the next month for a mission the emperor himself had imputed to him, ordering her to go to the planetary system his target is and return after this month time period. Reaching the system he prepares himself, taking some personal belongings, his weapon and his new DEMAX-3 vessel to approach the planet and starts his personal plan.

It was easy for him to find the building she is working now, and far easier to disguise his traits to be able to mingle with the clients and staff of this building. With a little help from a device was fabricated to his missions years ago he change his appearance; His hair is now in black color, the shaved sides of his head giving place to thicker strands, a single light blue highlight on the right side of his head, a long and thick starting on his nape and ending lower of his waist line. His skin is free of his golden tattoos, giving a youthful and inviting, even innocent, appearance, the golden/yellow hue of his eyes changed for a pale blue one. He wore stylized Asian clothes, his scythe now in a very relative smaller size, being a pendant on the thin silver cord of his necklace.

It's the second time he uses such appearance, the first one being years ago in one of his mission as a spy. It fits so well on him that sometimes he considers and letting his hair grow again and taking off his tattoos, soon later he let it slide. He can't be that innocent, he lost it a long time ago.

He poises as a young man, freshly graduated from business school and has been sent to fill an open job vacancy, to be an assistant of the manager, which his division works in parallel with the department his target works on. Of course the spot the opening of this job wasn't a coincidence.

And like that, in the next two weeks he observes her. He observes that she has changed; her skin color had gained a light bronze hue, consequence of living in an almost everlasting summer planet, her curves looks to have grown in size and others diminished. He could even see some muscles show itself when she flexed her limbs. His heart beats faster at the prospect of feeling them. Well, in fact his heart had been doing is making somersaults when he locked his eyes on her figure. Rhaast chuckles that at third person he looks like a young man infatuated with an older and unreachable business woman, making the ordinal sighs in tiredness at the beast's antics.

He also observes her schedule, realizing that contrary of her last work she has now the entire weekend as her days-off, the Saturday being the one she's truly alone.

So the right time comes, he waits for her to go to the supposed (and missing) date (which he made sure the guy doesn't reaches his destination) and waits for her return. He changes his physical appearance to his own, using light fabric clothes to fight the humid heat of the weather. Since she is taking her time to return he opens the window of her bedroom, letting the breeze fly inside and chill his skin. Ten minutes later he hears the key doors unlocking her place, then footsteps walking inside. He quickly phases through a wall, seconds later his target entering the room and frustrate thros her jacket on the bed.

She stops what she's doing and frowns at the open window. He face-palms, realizing he had completely forgot to close it to not raise suspicion. The woman quickly walks her way back on the apartment, probably inspecting if have anything out of place for them return to her room. Sighing she shrugs her shoulders and half-closes it. Then she goes to her wardrobe, her back facing him. She retrieves a tank top and a small shorts, the material of the clothing looks to be flimsy and light. Then she disposes of her summer dress and bra, giving a delicious view of her naked back, her toned ass and legs. She puts her garments, and then she moves to her kitchen, he following quietly her movement.

She starts fumbles of what appears to be a set of speakers, connecting it to her music device. After some slides and touch of her fingers music in rock tunes floods the silent apartment, while she makes her own dinner. In her daydream and mechanical movements of dealing with food she starts to sing and dance at the music tones, probably working in to frighten the dead silence of her loneliness.

At seeing her dancing and hearing her singing, the smile that she's sporting now makes him question himself why he had delayed so much himself to look after her. He admits that Rhaast is right. He's such an idiot to let someone he wanted so much almost slip of his fingers.

There is the moment to appear on her life once again and fill the void of her solitude with his presence and make good out of it.

Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review!


	3. Undisclosed Desires (in your heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, but first let see her side of the story shall we? 
> 
> Still not suited for minors so caution, please!

It's Saturday, past 7PM and she is in a cab, returning from a frustrated date. Such date that didn't show, left her waiting for one hour and feeling stupid. The guy in question was so sweet to her, so calm that she was truly enjoying his company. But no, she had to be once again let down.

Well it wasn't _him_ anyway. She misses the dominant way the ordinal has, the glowing eye and his impassiveness that can change to that dominating fire he possesses. She wanted to feel, taste and smell this fire wrapped in the sweetness he is constantly filled with. Again and again.

The first time he reappeared (or she thought he was there) was the most embarrassed moment she felt in her life.

**-x-**

After a tiresome working day she once again finishes it late. She closes the department's door and directs herself to the elevator of the building. While she waits the elevator she feels a strange sensation, like being watched. After that attack from weeks ago she felt so paranoid that she gets antsy at being in such empty place.

She looks over her shoulder and sees the corridor devoid of life, like always is in that time of night. Sighing she looks forwards and presses the elevator button again for good measure, her instinct telling her that something is wrong. Once again the sensation of being watched creeps on her and she turns around completely to look behind.

Her eyes concentrated in the darkness, eyes squinting in trying to identify any shape. – "Hello? Someone is there?" – No answer. She pinches the bridge of her nose. – "God, I'm becoming paranoid." – Once again she looks to the front, for then her face meets a something dark upon her noise. Paralyzed on the spot and heart hammering on her chest her eyes slowly raises up, seeing the sharp smirk on that well known face of Ordinal Kayn on her front.

\- "Hello there."

It's like a repetition of what happened in the alleyway. She releases a scream and his hands promptly silences it. He quickly backs her away from the elevator and pushes her against the wall, hindering her escape useless. – "Hush hush. I'd just come here to talk."

\- "Like hell you'll only do that." – She wriggles, using her arms to push him away from her form. He grabs both of her wrists and pushes them behind her back. With his arms curling over her back, he brings her close tight against him, hindering her movement. The woman sees his face getting closer of hers so she quickly turns her head to the side, his lips grazes her cheek for then feels it being placed very near her ear. The female tries to crane her neck more to break the touch but his face follows the movement. Sighing in desperation she tries to move her arms wildly to break his hold, but with no use.

He chuckles at her attempts of freedom. – "It's useless, there is no escape from me." – He gives an innocent peck on her cheek, the touch making her blush, her reaction towards the crush she developed to this crazy man sickening her. – "I'll not harm you, not in the painful way you're thinking anyway."

\- "Liar." – His known sweet smell and the warmness his body is emitting are inviting her to stop her attempts to escape and let herself melt on his arms. His embrace feeling like a caring one, making her calm down a little. But she knew very well that his intentions are far away from that. She analyzes the situation, her eyes looking around for anything she could use to escape. Then she realizes that her feet are in the floor, the situation prone to escape, pretty much like the way she did before.

The woman moves it slowly, putting her knee in position. Then she puts her plan action.

Well, it would work if wasn't for his hand curling under one of her knees and bringing her leg to rest over his waist. Now only his golden arm is grabbing her wrists, holding her tighter against himself than before. – "You need to make improvise better your escape plans."

He moves to a nearby wall and uses some sort of spell so he can pass through it. The sensation of coldness from being immaterial makes her gasp, she moves herself far closer from him in fear to fall off his hold. The female hears him chuckle near her in her ear. – "You don't need to worry, I'll not let you fall. There is another edge I'm eagerly wanting to make you fall over." – He lightly blows on her ear, making her shiver.

Wait. He'll push her over an edge? Will he truly kill her? That is why he is taking her for somewhere else?

As his movement progressed to an another area he suddenly stops. Her head turns around and look at her surroundings. They're in an empty office, filled with cubicles and some central tables, devices all around.

He puts her on a table, releasing her limbs. Quickly after he pushes her torso down, making her lay on the furniture. From his free hand golden tendrils forms around, then such things runs to her arms, their warmness gliding through her skin for them settle on her wrists. She felt the same things running down on her legs and settle on her ankles. He closes his golden fist, the tendrils that he's manipulating shakes on his hold, the motion in question making the things on her limbs grip tight and pull on them, hindering her stance wide open on that surface. She tries to move them with no use, realizing that he'd trapped here with no chance of escape.

\- "Ora and its versatility." – He takes off his glove from his flesh hand and drops the garment on the floor. – "You have no idea the things I can do with them." – She whimpers at her predicament, the feeling of being trapped together with the dangerous man making her desperate. – "Also you're kind of dumb thinking that I would fall for the same trick again back there."

She sees both of his hands raising the end of her shirt for them goes under it, the contrast of the warm and cold touch of his hands on her skin making her shiver, his fingertips tracing her skin slowly. – "I admit that distracting me by kissing that way mixed with your dirty success of freedom was unexpected. I thought of killing you for that but torture will teach you very well in not pulling something like that with someone like me again."

His touch disappears, seeing him get up on the table and gets on his knees above her body, straddling her waist. – "After all I'm well versed in a lot ways of torture." – His fingers go to the buttons of her shirt, opening the lapels and revealing the simple black brassiere she is wearing.

Realizing what he's doing she tried to move her limbs, her efforts non-effective. She felt herself flush, her eyes focused on his hands, not daring to look up at his face. – "The painful ones are reserved for the targets which are really physically resistant and harder to get information." - He speaks while his fingertips returns to her belly, slowly tracing up. It runs from the middle of her belly, stomach area, lightly scratching the area under the end of her bra, contouring the entire outside of her breast for then traces down on her sides, it runs to the waistband of her pants and traces its waist line. After that his fingers meet again in the middle to repeat the whole process over and over. As he repeats he alternates with the times his fingertips dares to traces the skin under her bra and the waistband of her pants with the times he would not do that.

– "The pleasurable ones are reserved for the ones that are physically weak and need to be kept alive since the painful ones tends to kill people most of the times." – His hands go to her covered chest, his thumbs tracing the flesh over the cup of her undergarment from down to up in the middle of the mass for then make circles in the spot her nipple is. The material of her bra isn't thin so she couldn't feel with precision his touches but at the insistent rubbing of the fabric on her sensitive area her soft buds hardened all the same. She bites her lip to silence her sighs, the situation so dangerous and yet his touches are turning her own against her will.

Then his hands curls on her breasts, his large palm easily encompassing them to after fondle strongly. She arches her back and gasps in surprise, the sudden change of it making spikes of pleasure runs on her body. She blushes instantly at it after, turning her head to the side in a way to distract herself from his touches.

He gives a laugh, probably mocking her failed attempts to remain impassive. – "The need to be touched and the achiness that come from the spiking pleasure become unbearable as much as a having the skin cut. However contrary of stopping to be cut, the pleasure you don't want to stop. You just want more and more of it. If I give to you to the point in getting you to your limit and after deny your breakthrough, it get painful." – He abandons her breasts, moving himself to be now in the area in the middle of her open thighs. Then he leans over her torso, his face now over her belly, lips touching the skin there. His tongue dips on her navel for them licks upwards to the middle of her torso, the moistness of the trail he left chills at the cold air, giving goosebumps. His teeth appears later, they nibbles the area under her left breast for them his nose push up a little fabric of her bra to bite the underside of it. She gives a little whimper, his touches are so close of such sensitive area that are slowly making her crazy.

– "Then the teasing becomes unbearable at the time the high isn't reached. It makes your head numb for everything except the want of release. If I deny release too many times the pain of pleasure lose gets you desperate, to the point in losing your tongue and giving me the necessary information. All of it in exchange for relief of the pain." – She feels him places his own body over hers, after sliding himself over her, it pushing her bra off her breasts in the process.

The situation escalated so quickly that took her moments to process that his presence is there so close. Heavy however bearable, warm and all muscled up, chest against chest and hip against hip, his face is really close of hers. Half of his face is bathed in the light, his golden eye patch glistens the light rays of outside lamps that are coming from the windows. The other half in shadow, the glowing yellow circled line on his eye contrasting sharply in the shadow, like a black star in deep space. – "When in pain everyone gets desperate, and desperation makes everyone reveals its true colors." – She feels his hands enclosing under her thighs, his hands grabbing on her flesh and pushing her legs up, widening even more her stance. Like that he starts to gyrate his hips against hers, forcefully making her feel what he's packing inside his garments.

She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, the feeling of his groin against hers and his face so close making her think things she has been denying to think of someone that has the potential to destroy her life, like kiss him and ask that he gets inside her.

And he feels big all over, from his hand that are now squeezing her legs to the flesh between his thighs that are rubbing against her groin. She wants him naked and his flesh inside her, right now. This thought scares her at most because he's a stranger. A goddamned beautiful and deadly stranger.

The woman is even more amazed at how in control of his own body he possesses. He isn't in the slight bothered by what he is doing from what she could feel. Any other man would be sporting a hard on by rubbing such sensitive flesh in the way he's doing right now.

After some moments of that sweet torture he leans away from her, his touch disappearing entirely making her shiver as the warmth also fades. Then she sees his metallic hand going to her left bare breast. He fondles the mass, his thumb making circled motions against her nipple to after pinch between it and his pointer finger.

\- "What do you want from me?" – She gasps these words in difficulty, the pleasure and expectation of what he'll do next messing with her thinking. – "Do you want me to say I'm sorry for trying to hurt you in a way to prevent you raping me?" - She feel his flesh fingers going to the waist band of her pants, the expert limbs releasing the button that closes it for after open the zipper, loosening up her garment. Then his fingertips tortuously go down over her panty, almost reaching the area she dreads and expects his touches.

\- "That would be nice too!" – She glares angrily at him, for them change in a whine when his fingers goes down and teases her slit over her garment. – "But I also want you to tell me what how much you saw on the alleyway that night?"

\- "I saw nothing." – He tsked at her answer, his metallic fingers curling around her breast for after his mouth closing on her nipple. He intercalates his teasing between bites and licks. – "It's true, I swear."

\- "Liar." – His hand goes under her panty, his middle and ring fingers parting the lids of her flower to tease her button, rubbing it over in circles. Then they go lower and tease her entrance. – "Tell me the truth and I might have some mercy on you." – With that his mouth snatches her neglected nipple, his tongue teasing the bud to its hardness.

The woman moans loudly at his assault. The touch of his fingers together with his tongue is making her hot faster than she thought she would be in this situation. Her limbs pushed against the restrains, the want to sink her fingers on his hair and clamp her legs on his torso getting higher and higher as the minutes passes.

So she does the only thing she could do, mover her hips at the tempo of his fingers, her body undulating at his ministrations. He instantly stops what he is doing, his touch disappearing completely. She whimpers loudly, the achiness from the sudden stop making her frustrated. – "Goddamnit!"

\- "Just say it, and I'll make you get your high." – His teeth latches on the nipple he was abusing, pushing it towards his mouth to after release it instantly, producing a popping sound. She whines loudly at it, he's making her crazy.

\- "Okay, okay…" – She tries to regain her breathe, feeling like she's on fire. The region he is abusing is tingling, like little pins pricking those places. – "I saw you two discussing then you killing him later, after you take his Ora. That is it." - She breathes rapidly at articulating such speech.

\- "Only that?" – She raises her head and sees his eyes thinning at her response.

\- "Only that, nothing more. Nothing less." – Her head falls with a thud on the table, sighing in tiredness. She just wants it to finish it at once.

\- "Very well." – At that he moves completely off her and off the table. Frowning she sees him moving out of her sight, his steps somewhere on her right. She whines in frustration, she could even use her own limbs to relieve herself because she's still trapped on that table. – "Calm down, my pray. I'll relieve you of your pain."

After fumbling he reappears again, dragging a chair. She looks to that confused. – "What is that for?"

\- "For my own comfort." – Her eyes observe him positioning it at the end that her legs are tied, still obscenely open. He sits on it and positions himself close of the table. Then suddenly he grabs both of her ankles and drags her body to him. Her arms goes above her hand, the tendrils mixing with each other, turning into one binding for both of her wrists while the two on her legs disappears. She feels his hands moving both of her legs to rest over his shoulders, his breath fanning over her core. It pulses with the vision of his mischief smile and glowing eye looking back at her. – "No sit tight your belt, enjoy the ride. Because this one will make you scream."

With that his mouth descends on her womanhood, tongue giving a long lick on the inner part of her slit for then the muscle enters inside her channel. His tongue wriggles inside it, his teeth rasping on the sensitive skin and giving her the thrill that any moment he would bite it. At her incessant movement she sees him curling his arms around her thighs, his hands gripping tight the flesh, hindering her immobile while he played with her. – "Such a naughty girl, writhing at a stranger's touch." – He licks her thigh, his golden eye trained on her.

His words cleared a little the haze of pleasure he's giving, angering her. – "And you're creep, since you brought me here in the dead of the night, bound me, took my clothes off and is touching me without my consent with no want to stop it." – He ceases movement, still looking at her. – "So you're the slut one here. Sucking from my skin, pretty much thirsty for my body, using excuses to get free from the guilty of doing such thing." – She smirks at him. – "Be real to yourself and say that you wanted to get on my pants than use the excuse of punishing me." – She finishes her speech, her head falling once more on the surface while she pulls on her wrist bindings. – "I never wanted to be humiliated like this…"

\- "Do you think I would something like this with just anyone else?" – The woman raises her head to look at him, in confusion, listening the assassin. – "I just do that with the targets I find to be endearing and I'm really possessive to them when they're assigned to me. So rejoice. If I call you slut, then you're my slut." – He dives his mouth on her core, his tongue taking no preamble in delving inside her iy.

At the intensity he's putting on his ministration the only thing she could do is moan to it, letting herself go and enjoy his doing. Between the spikes of pleasures she questioned herself if it's real, that truly has a beautiful and deadly man, one of the highest decorated soldiers in the empire, eating her out. Her crush, none less. – "You feel so good down there." – She sigh these words breathlessly, finally losing herself at the sensation.

He chuckles at her, the vibrations of it adding more pleasure on her sensitive area. – "Good to know, because now I'll make you see galaxies without the need of a telescope." – His face sinks on her groin, his tongue going far more deeper than before, his tongue finding that patch of nerves inside her.

She's reaching her limit. She's gonna…

A loud sound makes her bolt upright, soon realizing that she wasn't in that empty office and yes on her own room, her duvet curled around in her limbs. She sighs, rubbing her face from the sleepiness. – "It was a dream. A bad and yet pleasurable dream." – Arranging her duvet to lay over her she falls on her mattress tiredly.

Speaking of pleasure she feels wetness between her legs, her clit pulsing with achiness, demanding release. – "Seriously, why did I've to dream like this with him, of all people?" - Realizing that it wouldn't end anytime soon, she puts a hand inside her panty and another inside her shirt, re-acting the touching in her dream to get off. At some point starts to get stuffy under her duvet, pushing the thing aside to return to the pinching on her clit, her other hand pushing up her shirt and baring one breast to chill the warmness on her skin. She closes her eyes, two of her fingers going all the way in on her quivering channel, thrusting hard, like he was about to do with his own flesh on her dream.

The woman was so into her fantasy that she starts to chant the ordinal's name between whimpers, her orgasm around the corner but in need of something more to reach it. Something tangible, something coming from _him_.

\- "Cum for me."

Those words, in that deep and velvety voice of his made her fall over the edge. Fingers deep inside and her bud pulled she ride the waves, her back arching, her voice unconsciously profaning his name loudly on the throws of it. As she comes down she falls limp on the mattress, her body satiated and languid, the fantasy dissipating with it.

\- "You're so delectable!" – These words, said in the same deep and velvety tone of his feeling displaced, sobering her up from her orgasm

Oh my God, is he here?

\- "What?" – She sits again, her eyes blinking to dissipate the haze and look clearly at her surroundings. – "Ordinal, is that you? Kayn?"

Impossible, it has been weeks after the incident. If he wanted revenge upon her he would do sooner than expected. Or he wouldn't waste his precious time with her presence.

This dream she'd, all these words and the situation are the ones that her mind fabricated, that deeply inside she wanted him to visit her again and impose his dominance. She'd the appetizer and now wants the main course.

Rubbing both of her hands on her face she sighs, trying to hold back the tears of frustration. – How he would be here? He wouldn't waste his time with a weakling like me." – Laying down on her bed she arranges her clothes, for after right the duvet over her body to sleep, in her mind wondering if the last phrase sounded real as she hoped to until she falls on that desire void of nothingness.

**-x-**

The second time was heaven and hell at the same time.

For the next weeks she lived in the middle of paranoia and desire her own mind created. In paranoia for the man reappearing on her life at any moment and to destroy it and in desire for her mind continuously conjuring up fantasies of him throwing her against the wall and taking her right there. She became resolute in not touching herself and the last one appeared, she is bent in not get off for someone unreachable as him.

Finally Friday night arrived, and with that the stressful 12 hours work journey, full of meetings, arrangements and paperwork. She reached her home past 10pm, sweating, muscles aching, thirsty for a cold beverage and in need to sleep. Since she needs to relieve from the sweat and grime from the day she goes directly to her bathroom first. At least the hot water and a good scrub would relieve her stress a little.

Reaching her bathroom she disposes her clothes carelessly on the floor and enter inside what she calls aquarium, a set of four glass walls that separates the shower area from the rest of the room, the sensors on them installed to purposely turn the streams of water on as she enter inside them. So when she takes the first step inside the glass cubicle the hot sprays of water hitting her skin are blissful.

Showering is also the best time to let the mind flies away and think, even more when the bothersome thoughts of the Ordinal pestering her mind. She also think of what she would do if he was within her reach, what he would do, and more importantly, ways to forget his existence for once. Each answer her mind gave to her would lead to one route, a night filled with debauchery, especially with a lot of skin contact and over a mattress, and for that happens he needs to be here and willingly. Such thing he hardly would agree.

Wishful dream.

Maybe at this point he`d already forgotten her existence, his duties leading him to meet new environments and people. The woman needs to do the same.

The woman wonders why her brain and body are associating him with the perfect available partner for her in the moment. Maybe because of his looks? His strength? His dominance? Or because he's highly dangerous?

She's pretty sure is all of them, together.

Unconsciously her mind drags memories of their first encounter. In how close they were from each other, his touch, his smell, the tone of his voice, his strength in holding her up and rend her almost immobile… Probably is that. She likes to be in submission and her body recognizes him as worthy to be put her in submission.

Her eyes closes at such thinking, imagination creating situations of him rendering her to his desires completely. Her hands roams over her body while she fantasied that are his instead. One of them goes to her breast, her finger rubbing circles over her nipple and the other teases her womanhood. She bites her lip, in her mind is his fingers now pinching the bud to hardness and his fingers entering her channel.

As her own masturbation progresses she moves to lean in one of the glass walls in a way to hold herself to not slide on the wet floor and continues. Minutes later she realizes that her body is now sliding down on the glass she turns around and brace her front against it, forehead and arm against the surface, her legs open, her hips moving with the tempo of her fingers. – "Kayn…"

There, she said his name. Now for the next days she'll suffer for using his image on her fantasies, again.

Some part of her brain is still rational, because she felt the glass vibrate differently very near where her head is. She turns her head to the side and opens her eyes a little, seeing a large hand print on the other side of the glass wall.

Could it be?

No, impossible. Probably is her mind playing tricks on her, again.

She slowly turns her head forward and a little up, her eyes still open at minimum. She observes it getting fogged up and its clearing repeatedly, like someone is releasing puffs of air directly in the glass.

\- 'Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God!' – Her heart beats faster in panic and desire. There is someone in her bathroom, in some way invisible, seeing her getting off.

A thief, perhaps? No, if was a thief they would already attacked her.

A creep? Most likely.

Could be the ordinal? Most unlikely.

Maybe if she calls his name she would made sure of it.

\- "Kayn! Please, touch me!" – She begs at him. Her response is a growl coming from the other side of the glass. Her eyes open wide and look to her front, trying to pinpoint his face on that empty space.

Gasping she feels a weight posing on her right hip, she looks down quickly and sees a familiar golden hand curling over on her side. The hand in question came from the other side of the glass, it passing through it. – "Please!" – She grabs his wrist and moves it to rest on the womanhood, rubbing his fingers against it.

Now that he's here she needs his touch, right now. – "I'm begging you!"

There is it, she said the forbidden words. She hates to beg but he's finally here, now she can have some sort of relief from what her body desperately wants.

She feels his hand tense on her hold. Whatever that was making him visible is fading, revealing his person to her.

There he is, in his full dark clothed glory, his hair less spiked due to the humid fog in the room. His skin damp, in which she could see a drop of sweat sliding on the side of his face. His visible eye and glowing eye locked on hers, the pupil so dilated that the glowing circle almost hid the golden iris.

Wait, dilated? Is he enjoying hearing her begging?

\- "Finally!" – She would appreciate to hear his voice again if wasn't for his sudden golden hand breaking her hold for after grasp her own. After that he pulls her through the wall and out of the shower area, for then pushes against it. He closes in on her, one of his knees placing it between her legs, holding her in place.

The woman feels the cold touch of his mechanical limb behind her neck, it curls on her wet hair and moves her head to the side. The fingers of the flesh one descends on her back, the goosebumps it gives to her for then gasp when he reaches her butt and give a good squeeze on the flesh. Finally his hand goes far than that, curling over her cheek to reach her womanhood. Two fingers teases her entrance for after quickly getting inside, her wetness facilitating their passage. The feeling of something bigger than her own fingers makes her closes her eyes in bliss, which she start to release little moans at it.

\- "I'll do what you desire. But remember, after this will be your turn to do what I want." – His voice is deeper than usual. Add it with the feeling of his limbs inside her makes her clamp on him. She hears him groaning, his mouth descending on her neck, lips and teeth worrying her skin. She loves to feel his touches again.

Her hand quickly flies to his hair, her fingers entwining on the tresses, pulling his head closer than before on her skin. Moving a leg and after another she curls them on his waist, minimizing their height difference as also to glue herself better against his torso. His incessant nibbling together with the wet suction sounds he's making sky rockets her pleasure. So then she moves her hips against his fingers, sinking deeper on them and feeling they reach deeper inside.

Another groan escapes his lips, him moving away his face from her skin. – "I'm so going to eat you up." – She shivers at his words, for then release a quiet gasp when he pushes her head to bare the other side of her neck that he didn't mark yet. She feels his tongue on her collarbone, the moist appendage going, making a wet trail to her wild pulsating point of her jugular. – "For many days I wondered how this place here would feel around a certain part of me." – With these words she feels him scissoring his fingers and gyrating them inside for after resume his thrusting motion. She pulls harder on his hair at such thing, the motion making him growl and them his teeth sink bites under her jaw. – "But today I thought in something different: today will be your mouth that I'll feel around me."

With those words said he sinks hard his teeth on her neck. Together with it he pumps faster than before on her core, hitting a spot that is making her crazy. She faintly realizes that she is moaning loudly his name when she feels her orgasm approaching. As she hits her high her arms curls around his neck and back while her legs tighten on his hips, his name being chanted between 'yes' and whimpers. He made her feel so good that she doesn't want to let go of him.

Her body's spasm diminishes as her high slowly fades. Her body sags, satiated with the pleasure he provided. She feels his hand abandoning her hair, it curling over her shoulders while his flesh one goes to her waist. His teeth release the aching skin of her neck, his tongue going to there, licking the wound and soothing it.

Her nose buries on his mane of hair, sniffling it. - "Hmmm, you smell as good as your mouth tastes." – She speaks in satisfaction, her tongue goes to his ear and licks the shell of it, for after descends and bites lightly it's lobe. He shivers at her ministrations.

\- "Good to know that." – His hands go to her knees, unlatching the weak grip they now had on his hips and releasing them, her feet touching the floor. She feels that they her limbs are shaking so she leans on the surface behind her and looks up at him. – "But do you remember what I'd say?" – She sees him raising his flesh hand, the fingers that were inside her coated in her fluids he brings them to his mouth, sucking greedily it. Lust spikes at seeing him doing that.

Finished it he puts his hands at her face's sides and pulls her to a kiss, his tongue entering inside her mouth and entwine with hers, realizing that his sweet taste is mixed with her fluid's one. A last swap on her palate and he breaks the kiss, his lips brushing hers. – "I did what you wanted, now it's your turn." – He steps back of her, in which she leans heavily on the glass, trying to recuperate her breath.

His hands go that x crossed piece on the middle of his chest, pulling it off and letting it fall on the floor. Then he grabs a hidden zipper and pulls it down slowly, revealing to her eyes the sight of his fine muscled torso. She sees the rippling muscles of his chest, they expanding and contracting as he breathes, the pale skin contrasting beautifully with his revealed golden abstract tattoos on the left part of his chest, it adorned a soft brown nipple, it's twin adorning a golden piercing on it, making the female wonder if she licks it will get some response from him. Her eyes go to his abdomen, the sinewy muscles watering her mouth. A little lower is revealed his navel and hips, the veins in this area bulging under his skin.

Her eyes widened when he starts to undo his belts, the sounds of them hitting the floor exciting her. Then pushes lower the elastic band of his bands, showing to her the trail of blue hair that leads to his member. It is in an angry pinkish color, thick and demanding attention. She wondered if it would stretch her nicely…

The hell, why she's thinking like this?

Goddamnit, he's delicious as he is dangerous. She wants to lick him all over.

The male pushes even more low his pants, seeing now the top of his thighs. He fists it on his hand and point at her. – "Now be a good little toy and suck it."

His words gets her out of her thoughts, them making the woman frowns. – "I never agreed with that." – She glares at him, the word toy making her bristle at him. – "Also I want to clarify you that I'm no toy, yours or anyone else." – She cocks an eyebrow, smirking at the man. – "I admit I had pretty much begged for your touch, but you could have denied that. You did it at your free will and you look that you would do that without me even asking." – She licks her lips. – I bet you're thirsty to touch me, am I right?"

A few seconds pass in silence, he didn't move one muscle at her words. Then he opens a smirk, quickly his hand flies to her aching neck, making her gasp in pain and loss of breathe in the process. Her hands go to his wrists and fist, trying to dislodge his hold. Frankly, she's getting sick already to him always aim her neck.

She also wonders why she got so accustomed at his presence to the point to being brave around him. He's still dangerous, after all.

The woman feels him relax a little his grip and them brings her closer, his nose brushing on hers. – "You **will** do as I order or you'll die a painful and shameful death while I take your Ora. Did I make myself clear?"

These words provoked fear on her mind, however the thought that he thinks of her as a mere plaything gets her far more furious than fearful. - "You'll do it anyway, I never had a choice in this matter." – The woman hisses at him. – "Isn't it the reason you are here? For a quick fuck and then killing?"

The female see that he'd been successfully paralyzed at her words, his eyes darting from a side to another. - "If I'm supposed to die today at least fuck me right. If I could I wouldn't even let an arrogant trash like you touch me."

He snarls at her, his hand going now to the back of her head giving her shivers of dread. He forces her to her knees with some difficulty, his free hand curling on her hair to bring her head close to his member.- "How you die or not will be decided by my own terms." – He pushes his member towards her mouth, the tip poking it, putting force for her to open her mouth. – "If you were still alive and breathing after seeing me in that alleyway it's because I'm letting you to." – She tries to move her head away but he keeps it steady in place. – "You only have to blame yourself to be on this situation." – She glares at him, not liking one bit to be forced to such shameful situation.

Sighing he holds her head in place. – "Just make it easier to you and suck me." – He quickly thrusts his member on her mouth, making the decision for her.

She hears him moans lowly at the feel of her mouth on his member, his eyes soon darts to hers, seeing that she'd to open her lips widely to brace his flesh inside, her eyes in anger looking at his ones, daring him to act differently. – "The quicker you make me orgasm the quicker it will ends. Isn't what you want?"

These words makes her look directly at his face, the meaning behind them saying that he would let go away if she complies. But seriously, why suck him? And he keeps calling her toy, she hated that. It's like she's a now one to him. Is it what he thinks of her? She wants it to end soon, for him to go away but he'll not go away until she does what he's ordering.

So then the woman puts her mouth on his member and sucks on it, her tongue soon going under it, trying to imitate something from some books she's read long time ago. He growls at it, his hand twisting her hair and bringing her closer of his erection, his hips starting to move. As the time progresses and he pushes more of it on her mouth making her choke a little and then breathe through her nose. These make her look up to see how he's behaving.

He'd leaned against the glass, his forehead against it, an arm bracing his torso on the surface. His eyes are closed, mouth open while he sucks in breath and releases a groan after. His torso is rippling with the movement of his hips, the nipple piercing glinting on the light. Some strands of his hair had glued on his jaw, neck and collarbone, such places that are flushed, she could even see it from his visible cheek. She gives a harsh suck on the flesh inside, making him moan loudly. The female chuckles from it, even his impassivity crumbles with a cock suck.

At her chuckling she sees him opening his eye and looking down, his eye is half-lidded. She makes sure that the corner of her mouth is raised up for him to see that she's mocking him. He growls, his hip's thrusts rising in tempo, making more of his member inside her mouth and eventually choking in surprise at it.

Her hands flies to his sides in an attempt to slow him down, in which she realizes that she had placed her limbs on his toned butt, then she sinks her fingers on his flesh, purposely making her nails sinks on the flesh, relishing on feeling that. She feels of his free hand joining his other one on her head, pumping himself faster on her, until at one point he thrust one last time all of his flesh on her mouth. Tears escape her eyes with the sudden of it, feeling his orgasm going down on her throat.

When he releases her she quickly moves away from him, giving some space that in which she couldn't grab her again, coughing the essence that didn't swallowed to her hand. The liquid drips on her hand, and she looks at it, realizing that there's too the well-known golden flecks of Ora. Her eyes widen at it. – "You even have Ora on this?" – She gets curious at seeing those things, wondering that if they also taste sweet on that, so her tongues poke on it. – "It tastes sweet too."

Through her eyelashes she looks at the ordinal, seeing his chest moving up and down rapidly and mouth open to recuperate his breathing. He'd fallen on his knees, most of his skin is damp, hair now truly plastered to the left side of his face, eyes slowly opening and closing probably in tiredness and looking at her.

For her this is the most beautiful sight she'd seen of him. She'll burn the image to her memory. Pity she couldn't see him on the throws of his orgasm, it must be a beautiful sight too.

Oh wait, why she is calling her beautiful? She shouldn't be seeing as beautiful someone that sees her as toy. She wants revenge for him treating her like this.

She looks down at his essence and at him and a wicked thought appears. Since he is too slowly on thinking and probably his body could be too she might mess with his head as well.

Sensing that he's still looking she raises her hand to her lips and drink all of his essence, doing her best to ignore the bitter taste of cum and focusing on the sweet taste of Ora. She hears him gasping at her action, so she licks her hand clean for a good measure.

A lot of things happen in quick succession, the blue-haired man quickly take off the upper part of his outfit, and then he snarls at her direction, pouncing over her, making them both fall on the floor. His weight pins her on the floor and his mouth dives in on her lips, rendering speechless her questioning of what he's doing.

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy._

She feels a lot of things at once. One of them being in how moist his body is. He is sweating far more then she thought, the fevered skin gliding on hers when he moves. She could feel his pectorals rubbing against her, his piercing poking her skin. The curves of his muscled abdomen gluing against her because it, his arousal revived against her hip. It makes her body shiver at such close and sudden all over touch. Her hands hooks on his shoulders, consolidating that he's indeed there, above her, and not a mere flimsy of her fantasies.

But the way his hands are holding her head while he kisses her is making her dizzy and her body melt. The open and close of his lips on hers, the messiness of their saliva on the skin around their mouths, their teeth cackling against each other because he's moving his tongue and mouth so fast that she couldn't follow. His tongue rolls around her mouth, curling around her own tongue, rubbing the inner walls, palate and under her muscle makes the woman close unconsciously. And boy, the sounds his throat are releasing, the groans and purrs mixing with the suction sounds turning making her crazy.

It's far better than he fingering her or her dream of him eating her up. His dominance and strength on the way he's holding her down and kissing her making her wetter than before, she wishing it to never stop, desiring more and more of his ministrations.

However she needs to breath and soon. She can't breathe right through her nose because of his chest pushing down on hers and not letting her tales air correctly. She tries to break the kiss but his fingers curls on her scalp and stops her attempts. She whines desperately at that, can't he see that he's suffocating her?

She opens her eyes, looking at his face and seeing that they're still closed, he's so absorbed on what he's doing that he didn't realize her predicament.

Taking advantage that her hands are on his shoulders she sinks her nails on him and rakes them down on his back. It gets desired result; he breaks the kiss, groaning in pain. – "What was that for?"

\- "I can't breathe." – She responds, quickly turning her head to the side, gasping for air. Then she finally regulates her breathing her sights returns to him, seeing that he's glaring at her. The woman realizes that he's still above her, not moving himself away. - "Why are you doing this?"

She feels him grabbing both of her hands from his back and pulls it over her head, his fingers entwining with hers and locking them in place. He places his forearms holding above her own to hold her down, which she realizes that she can't raise to move away. By this position, with no limb to hold most of his weight off her, his pectorals crush her breasts, his nipples and piercing poking the sensitive skin of her chest. He's completely glued to her, from hip to chest, the pressure of his body and her immobility getting her anxious and excited about what he would do now.

– "To imprint on your mind and body what this so called trash can make you feel very good." – She feels him moving his thighs, they opening her legs, to then he settles down on the middle. His revived length now rubs directly upon her moistened flesh. The woman whines at the sensation, it sparkles pleasure at the feel of the friction.

He chuckles, his tone playful. His lips moves to her ear, his voice in a low rumble, dripping with lust. – "Can you feel this? You could have all of this inside you... But no, you'd to call me trash." – He makes circular motions, the friction of his member against her achiness like a promise of bliss. – "It's this trash's body, that you keep dream about, that will punish you in the most pleasurable. You even will dream with it later in the days to come." – He drags slowly his member against her core, it teasing her clit.

He's right in one thing, she'll for sure dream of this situation in nights to come. How can she forget this beautiful and deadly assassin, almost naked and surely horny, wanting to teach a lesson?

– "You're so wet, it's making me slide so easily." – His words are true, the friction making her wetter than before, and of course she would be wet. The man she's crushing wants to punish her with his own body, who she wouldn't like it? – "You probably are feeling how hard I'm for you now." – Her strings of moans rises in volume with the tempo of his thrusting, his member so near where she really wants it to be right now with his dirty words is making her insane. – "But don't need to worry yourself, I'll make sure my undignified flesh doesn't enter you." – He drags his flesh against her, in which she throws her head back. God, he feels so delicious.

But man, he's dragging it too much. She's getting frustrated at him being so slow. So she takes matters to her hands, to be more exactly to her feet.

She plants them on the floor, widening the stance of her legs and then she moves her hips with gusto against him. The sensation make shivers runs down on her spine, so she closes her eyes, to make it more intense.

\- "Admit you're a slut for my trash self and then you can have it inside you. Say that I'm the only man that will permeate your thoughts and I'll give it to you." – His voice sounds like music right now but his words are starting to grit on her nerves.

\- "Never!" – She purposely makes a roll with her hips to mess with him, however the plan backfires on her when the tip of his member slides down and gets in the middle of her labia, his flesh now rubbing her clit directly. She whines loudly, the feel of something hard sliding inches away of her opening, of him getting inside making her whine. She feels his hips moving faster against her, the pleasure rising up exponentially.

Her thighs clamps on his hips with the friction, her feet abandoning the floor and moving to the back of his thighs. Using his own body as leverage so she can respond to his thrusting with one of hers, the movement fluid against his body. – "This slut here would never submit her life to trashes like you. Live with that."

Her eyes open to see his reaction. His lips are puffy, the blue tint of his lipstick smeared around his mouth and probably on hers too, his cheek bones and ears are red. His throat emitting little sounds, his breathing fast, air puffing on her chin. She can even glimpse his tongue poking a little out of his mouth. The woman wants to suck on the muscle, just to provoke more of his noises.

\- "Shut up!" – He snarls at her, his teeth going to her lips and biting the flesh for then returns to the messily kissing. He raises the tempo of his thrusting, his member rubbing against her clit insistently, making her raises even more her legs so they clamps on his waist and her ankles crosses on his rear. Her hips moves faster than before as her orgasm approaches, to accompany his own, until her limbs clamps tight on his body, her head unconsciously breaking the kiss to bite any part close of her mouth. He releases a gasp at her biting.

Her lower limbs fall limp on the floor, the pressure on her chest fading and making her breathes better. At the disappearance of his weight and warmness of his torso she opens her eyelids forcefully, catching on time he making loud groans, his hand moving rapidly on his erection, his expression of scrunched up in what appears to be in pain. Then it changes when the male orgasms, his iris disappearing behind his eyelids, mouth open widely as a masculine moan emits from it.

Goddamnit, she wants to possess this man for herself. Wanting to see him making this expression night after night. To feel his body holding her tight against any available surface. Wanting to melt at his kisses and his touches for many days, endlessly.

But she also wants to experience the after of the intense night of sex, to feel kisses being deposited on her face, his fingertips tracing her skin, his lips moving in a languid kiss, smiles and little chuckles of satisfaction and caring…

Oh God, did it make a turning point to her feelings? Did the aftermath of this being him she realizing that this obsession of hers, the want to be acknowledge as something more, this little crush of hers developed to love?

No. No. No. No. No. No! She can't fall in love with him. They aren't meant for each other. He's a soldier of high escalation in the imperial ranks and she's just a civilian. The cross of their paths is a mere accident, and it lead to this insanity. Falling in love with such twisted person, that thinks of her nothing than a toy will destroy her mental sanity.

Realizing that he's smearing his essence on her skin she quickly grabs his hand, stopping him. – "Aren't you satisfied enough by proving your superiority over me?"

\- "Yes, indeed I am." – She can feel her heart shattering.

\- "So stop to touching me." – She throws his hand away and quickly moves her body off his reach. The woman rises on her feet and looks around. In the cabinet there's a towel lying around, so she grabs it and uses to cover her dirty and naked body. – "Or you didn't have used me enough for your pleasure?"

\- "Yes, I'd my feel." – A piece of her heart falls on the floor. He's speaking like what had transpired moments ago was nothing.

\- "So go away!" – The female roars these words to the soldier. – "What are you waiting for?" – The points her angry sight to the ordinal. - "Oh yeah, I remember, you want to kill me, right? I'll make your life simple now." – Looking around she sees his scythe leaning innocently on the wall, she might as well use drastic measures to make him go away by faking suicide. Better get this feeling shattered by making him very angry with her so he can go away and never appear again.

She was almost touching the weapon but it was snatched from her reach. – "What is wrong with you?" – Shee sees that he's visibly tired however his stamina probably keeps his body moving.

She responds at him with a hissing sound, pained at his stupid questions. Can't he see her despair? – "What is wrong with me?" – Her pointer finger pushes on his chest. – "You enter my life, demanding things I'll not give. Then disappears for appear again, twice, now invading my property. Making me do things I didn't consent you, holding me down and forcing yourself upon me and I can't physically stop you from doing that." – Tears of anger and anguish forms on her eyes, one of them falling on her cheek. The female rubs her face from the shameful tear and sighs in defeat. She turns her eyes away from his figure and moves away from him, going to the closed toilet and sitting on its lid. – "Just go away. Disappear from my life at once. You'd already messed it up enough."

At the sudden silence she can hears his rapid breathing, then his steps moving around. The sound of his belts, probably his clothes being retrieved for them his steps distances of her and fades away into nothingness. She waits minutes, making sure that he'll not return so that she can cry at her hearts content.

The cry makes her feels better, her mind clears and she forms a plan.

**-x-**

In the next morning she calls her manager and says that she wants to accept the offer to work in another building in a planet far away from the nuclear ones. A planet famous for have spas and luxuries hotels from tourism, one of these buildings are administrated by the company she works for. Technically she'll disconnect from the empire's Ora business, so his presence will fade sooner than she expects.

A month later she installs on that paradisiacal planet. So many people to meet passing, so much work to do, so many places to enjoy herself into relaxation, her life changing a lot with it. As the month passes her skin tans with the time she passes on the beach, she learns to use clothes more revealing than the ones she used before, the embarrassment giving away to confidence. With that she takes seriously in martial classes, she doesn't want to feel defenseless ever again.

More months passes and the excitement of the new routine fades, leaving her numb at the apparent solitude she lives. Her distrust over people to deep on her mindset to even get that intimate so soon with anyone, making her numb at anything. She shouldn't be like this, she's in a true paradise, after all.

At a particular moment of one day she crosses some glass panels between the department she works and the neighbor one. At that her eyes catches a new face there, probably a new employee. He is tall and his shoulders wider than some males around him, build physique. His face looks rounded, eyes wider, iris in a baby blue tone. The most characteristically of his traits is his long braided dark hair, a single blue high-lighted strand on the right side of his face.

He seems to be a very young man, probably one of the luck people that born in the poor planets of the empire and got the chance to get out of it and educate himself to the point to work in administrative business. Young, charismatic and attractive, probably are the traits he used and abused to get this job.

But the glint of his eyes and his smile looks familiar, she wondered from who…

No matter, she might as well be far away from him, she never liked young man anyway. They're too immature to handle her tastes.

He is not _him_.

 _Stop to think of him right now._ This is the mantra she says to herself everytime her thoughts traitously brings him to conscience. They fade after successfully after some minutes, living her in peace.

So there she is. Reaching home she focuses her eyes to where she was walking. In her solitude in such new place and environment, with so much new faces keeps her daydreaming of him.

On that moment her stomach growled, demanding food. She sighs and walked to her room, feeling a breeze passing by and seeing that her window was open. Frowning in confusion she already thinks that someone tried to mob her place, which she promptly go and analyze if all of her stuff was still on the place she left. Sighing in relief she sees that everything is still there, then shrug her shoulders, probably it was her that left it open because of the infernal temperature on that planet.

She throws the light jacket on her bed and after takes off the summer dress, the garments being thrown there together with her bra. She goes to her wardrobe and grabs a tank top and the shortest shorts she has there, the fabric so thin that she would not sweat during the night. Better get comfortable in this damn weather, no one will see.

The woman goes to her TV room, grabbing her speakers pod and connects it to her mobile phone, taking it to the kitchen. She goes through the list she'd find yesterday, the rock band for long time ago but the song still catchy and good, while she works on her a spaghetti and light salad. She grabs her hair and pins in a bun with an elastic hair to not fall a strand on her food. While making her food she starts to hum the song, when it reaches the end she is dancing and moving, the metallic spoon mimicking a microphone, performing to a none existent audience.

\- "You know, we should do a karaoke night some night. We could be a great duo."

This voice…

She quickly turns around at hearing it, her eyes widening at the sight. – "It can be… Not again!"

And unfortunately for her sanity, he is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it, folks! More will come.  
> Rate and review!


	4. (May the Darkness take) Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, tests on university had arrived and took me longer to write this. Also is a long chapter because the turning point is here, I couldn't break it down otherwise wouldn't make sense. So bring your cup of your preferred beverage and snacks because the ride is long.
> 
> Not suited for minors so caution, please!
> 
> Warning: The lyrics written are from the song "Escape Gravity" from Faderhead.

He is here? How? When?

The woman looks at him, her eyes widened as sauces, seeing the man completely different from what she expected to see of him. He's there, standing a few meters away from where she is, a smile on his face and looking expectantly at her. What had more called her attention was his outfit, it consisted in a light jacket, gloves in his hands (probably for the purpose to hide his golden limb), skinny pants and a comfortable sneakers. A cap hid most of his blue hair and big sunglasses to hide his left eye, the eye-patch missing from his face. His assemble is entirely in white colors, except by the black bold letters on his shirt.

He takes off his sunglasses, revealing the set of golden irises he possesses. Thankfully that yellow circle line which lies on his right eye isn't there, making the eye in question less ominous. His left one got her surprised. It's has around a mass of golden abstract tattoos, pretty much like his left side of chest however in a much smaller scale. She wonders why he has something like this in such sensitive area. The most bizarre of all things is the way he's smiling at her. Instead of the sarcastic or of mischief it's friendly, almost inviting.

Despite what he's showing to her she's feeling a deer caught by a big predator. The predator in question uses a mask of a friendly and innocent animal.

Her mind is spinning with so many questions that her breathing got faster, her lungs not getting the necessary air needed and making the woman pant.

\- "You're panicking, just sit down and take deep breathes." – He starts to walk at her, his expression of concern towards her totally unexpected for her. However with the thinning of distance from him makes her give a step back, raising her hand to make him stop.

The woman took a deep breath, trying to slow down her heartbeat. – "Of course I'm panicking. There is a dangerous, highly trained imperial soldier on my damn home, which keeps finding whenever I go. One that I can't defend and resist myself for too long." – She leans on the table near her, rubbing her hands on her slight sweaty face to regain her focus. – "What I don't understand is the why." – Her anger rises, the hurt and frustration when her tries of forget that he even existed succeeds he decides to reappear again. – "Why would you stalk me like that?" –The woman unconsciously step closer of him, not truly realizing what she is doing. – "Didn't you have your fill that night? Did you'd come here to torment me even more? Guess what, I'm already tormented enough without your presence." – She snarls the last words to him, now really close up of his frame.

While she glares up at him he still has a smile on his face. – "Do you really think that you're the only one being tormented?" – He takes off his cap, liberating his mane of hair, his ponytail free from it's braid. After he takes off his jacket, revealing that he's wearing a sleeveless shirt, the bold letters are the logo of pop band called K/DA. She fleetly thought of his surprisingly taste in music to pay attention of the muscles in his arms flexing, his biceps well-toned despite he seemed to have a far lean frame. – "Do you ever wondered for how long your presence had tormented me in my dreams, doing such things that I knew in the moment I could do for real and yet kept me hungry to do it?" – Then he put both of his hands behind his back, leaning into her personal space without touching her. – "It remained so continuously in my mind that I'd to do something, so I decided to such for you and set things right." – He leans even more, the female wanting to step back however she stood her ground, not wanting to give to the impression that he's affecting her in anyway. Now his breathing is fanning near her hear. – "I dreamed of both of us naked, on my personal chambers in my ship. You screaming my name in the many times I take you, in the many positions I could think of." – She shivers at his words, her mind conjuring up the images that his words insinuated. She feels her face heat up at the results.

He leans away from her, his gaze now glued to hers. She sees his smile getting sharper as he sees her fighting off her blush. She closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. – "What do you think you can gain by doing this with me?" – She turns her body away from him and his alluring aura. She opens her eyes walks to her sofa, sitting on it. Like that got some distance from him and his presence. – "I don't understand. You're an ordinal, a nobility. You can have the prettiest men and women in the galaxy for such thing and yet you're, in my home, wasting your time with someone that isn't what you desire to mingle with." – She rubs her temples, sensing a headache incoming. – "Is still my own Ora that you want? Or are still using the excuse of punishment in a way for me to be another conquest to mark on your bed post?" – The woman turns her sights to him, his golden orbs fixated on her, the intensity of his stare giving her goosebumps. She swallows drily, keeping her composure as much as she can to make her point. – "Sorry to cut so soon your play time, I'll not give my Ora or body so easily. Not without a fight." – She cracks her knuckles, the sound loud on the silence of her apartment.

He gives a small chuckle. – "You asked me many questions, all of them can be responded by this: your fierceness is what allures me." – He takes the few steps to where she is, closing the distance she had put on, and standing on her front. In the way she is sitting the height her head is aligns to his waist, her vision snapping at it and making her remember that night she was forced to suck him. Despite not liking one bit to have her mouth in such place she would once again repeat the process just to the thrill to hear him moaning loudly in pleasure as he had in that time…

Okay, not the right time to think into something like that. Focus, she is trying to prove her point here.

She leans back on the sofa, her back now on the backrest of it, arms crossing over her chest. Her gaze rises up to his, intending in listening what he has to say.

\- "Since that night, on the alleyway, when you pulled that stunt on me I must confess that I wasn't expecting such result."

She felt sweat run on her face at his mentioning, thinking he would responded at it in some way. – "I didn't have another option, I just re-payed back what you were doing against you. After all everyone have their weaknesses." – She pointedly raises an eyebrow at him, one side of her mouth rising a little in a beginning of a smile.

\- "That. That's what makes me comes after you. You're always clashing back with me and with that my instincts demands me to put you in your place. In that moment, when I was on my knees, agonizing in pain and seeing you running away made me wish so much to hurt you as much to get you in my bed." – These words are lanced in anger, similar to the tone he used in that man he killed years ago on the alley. – "Then I did a research of everything about you, my resources are limitless. You were a leader of the many times of Ora extraction in one of the contractors which works for the empire. Probably you had to deal with men bigger and stronger than you. No wonder you behave like this, with nails and teeth."

He sits on the coffee table, his legs opens and then he places his elbows on his thighs, they supporting his torso up while he leans towards her. He entwines the fingers of his hands with each other, the movement making her realize that his knees and hands are very close to touch her legs. – "But I still want to make you pay for what you've done to me. I'm a high officer in the empire and I still demand respect." – Now that his torso is close and on line of her sight as also the light of a nearby lamp, the woman realizes that the fabric of his shirt is almost see through. She could distinct the pale rose tone of his skin as also the brownish spots that are his nipples, the letters of the logo couldn't hide then since his upper torso is wider than the current cut of the shirt. The cut of the shirt customized probably to favor wider movements. She could see his collarbones, and his shoulders as also glimpse the bones of his ribcage area under his pectorals. – "I want you to taste the pain you made me pass those weeks."

His words snap her out of her observation. They had stopped which makes her rise her gaze to his face and see him analyzing her face and descend on her body. She felt self-conscious, knowing that she's using flimsy and short clothes, bra under her top to at least hide something of his gaze. She's showing too much skin to his eyes.

\- "Then I find your address and goes there. I see you sleeping soundly." – His eyes return to hers, holding her gaze. – "The perfect moment to strike, would be less sufferable for your and fast for me, painless and clean." – The male raises one hand towards her hand, touching lightly the back of her knuckles. Her eyes looks at the hand and after him, he looks at her expectantly waiting for her to do something. So she moves her limb to his, her other arm slowly moving of its position to be placed over her chest, blocking his view from the lack of undergarments there. He grabs gently her limb, pulling it to himself and placing very near his face. - "However I see those very fingers moving under the duvet, and then you say my name in need…" – He brings it closer to his mouth, his lips barely brushing on her skin. – "You were saying  _Kayn_ ,  _Kayn_ …" – She felt his teeth graze her skin when he said the 'y' consonant of his name, then his lips closes there when he says the last letter. – "And then I presence that you were already been hurt in another different way." – Her heart beats faster at his words. Seriously that he was there?

– "I wanted to go to you and finish what you'd started but I thought it would be better if I let you suffer more. To put the cherry on top I saw those three little words and then you moaned beautifully my name. "After you call me, asking for me to appear." – He sighs, his eyes closing instantly, probably recollecting the memory, for after open. – "I couldn't return, I want you to suffer this punishment that your mind is putting on yourself." – He clenches his teeth, - "Your image of seeing you pleasure yourself appeared so many times in my dreams that I started to dream of feeling your inner walls clenching on me for many nights."

He turns his hand, his fingers opening up against her palm and entwining with her fingers, then he pushes their limbs on the backrest of the furniture, near her head. He moves his body towards her, once again standing for to lean completely towards her, maintaining his face at them same height as hers. – "On the second time I visited you gave me a challenge. The idea of moving to a new place was smart; it's one of the thrills in hunting down my prey anyway." – The position he's right now made the wide neck cut of his shirt goes down, showing his form. She sees his muscles expanding and contracting at each breath he takes, the golden piercing on his nipple moving with it. She licks her dry lips, it looks like a temptation, enticing her to fall in.

\- "Then I saw you in the bathroom, on your naked glory, completely uninhibited, touching yourself, not caring that anyone could enter the room and see you like that. It got to me once again the itch to finish what you started." – He moves, putting both of his knees on the sofa, each one at the side of her thighs, straddling her lap. The woman pushes herself even more against the backrest in a way to put more distance between then at the sudden closure and hold herself back to not touching him. – "Then I slowly got closer…" – He releases her hand from his hold and grabs her wrist and put the limbs at the side of her head. She had to lean it back to keep her gaze still on his and analyze what's doing. – "…and closer…" – She hears the sound of skin friction against the fabric of the furniture, his hands going behind her head. – "Until I was touching the glass." – He moves his golden arm to the side and places it on the side of her head. His face gets closer of her ear that she could feel his breath fanning over it. His voice got velvety and thick, whispering the next words in an almost needy tone. – "I leaned my face on that glass, imagining that I was leaning at the side of yours. My hands slides on the surface while imagining that I'm sliding on your body." – She hears more hustle of skin against fabric, which she saw at the corner of her eye his limb sliding down on the sofa, near of the silhouette of her figure. The anticipation feels like he would touch her but never do. – "You were begging for my touch so prettily." – His hands are now on the seat of the sofa, near her thighs. – "You made me lose my mind to the point that I unconsciously reached at you in that moment. That's why I gave what you wanted."

At one point she looks forward and sees their reflection in a slick black marble detail in the wall. She sees his bigger form almost engulfing hers, the white colors of his clothes a stark contrast at the royal blue color of his ponytail on his back, his left arm glows at the light near them while she see the muscles on the behind part of his arm flexed. The way he's leaning over her made his back bend in a way that his rear is lifted in the air, the material of his pants constricting tightly against the flesh of his lower body, defining with precision the contours of his rear and his lean thighs.

By the deities, her hands are itching to close on his flesh and squeeze, the vision getting her so tense that she feels rigid.

\- "When I finally got you in my arms my real want was to get inside you." – His hand goes up in the sofa, once again going behind her head but now his fingers entwine on her hair, the movement so gentle that made the woman close her eyes. – "On that time I kept imagining you singing my name." – He blows on her neck, making the female, give a little whine at it. – "And I would be moaning at feeling your inner walls squeezing me. Probably saying like saying ' _You feel so good'_  or  _'You're clamping so tight on me'_ but surely I would say  _'God, you're so hot and wet for me that it feels so good.'_  – The three sentences are said in such wanton and needy voice that it made her flush all over, little tingles of pleasure running on her spine while his words forces her imagine that, the distinctive wetness appearing on her garments.

\- "However be certain of this." – Suddenly he pushes her head back and to the side, making her gasps in surprise. Then she feels his legs widening even more over her, which he now sits on her lap. After he moves his torso in a way that glues against her, in which she gives a little sound at how warn his body feels. – "I'll fuck you so hard and fast that you'll be too sore to even stand or walk in the next day or speak from all the screaming you'll make." – He snarls. – "I'll fuck you so good that you'll not be able to reach the ultimate pleasure unless you do it with me." – She whimpers at the angered tone words, they still laced with the need he still carry on them.

\- "I'll fuck you so nasty, sink my teeth on your neck, dig my nails on your flesh, makes your lips bleed with my nibbles, make your pussy so sore with my dick from not stopping on thrusting you. And you'll ask for it to never end because it'll feel. So. Good! – The female couldn't contain the moan so she releases it. The anger and dominance laced on them are her nerves tingles in all of the good ways, she desires a lot for him to make it true.

The female had sworn to herself months ago that she wouldn't be affected by his charms and silver tongue, that she would remain strong and impassive, to not give in if the man in question appeared naked on her doorstep. But such tease he's dropping upon her mind, speaking all the dirty things he wants to do to her, her body is chanting to give in and experience it. Bur then her mind appears, saying that he's doing that just for his personal fun, the little challenge for conquest he made for himself.

Why she is having such conflict? If she put her pride aside and let him do such things her drama would end once and for all. Just a night of intense sex to get undone these urges of their system and return to their normal lives. After all she could certainly live a night of intense sex with a man that's possibly one of the most dangerous in personality and dominance, which makes him far more interesting than anyone else. Plus he's the very man she'd been crushing upon months prior to meet him personally on that night.

Yeah, right. Just one night…

No… One night wouldn't be enough.

She cursed more than ever the stupid idea of taking another route on that night. Now she's with the man sitting on her lap, whispering his carnal intentions and she knows very well that despite everything he'd said and done her body is almost convincing her mind to fall for it. The hardest of it that she doesn't want just sex, she wants more of him that she knows very well he'll not or can't give.

Goddamnit! This is what she feared in the most, to get possessive over someone she could never call hers. Damn her body to always want what she can't have.

\- 'Fuck it!' – She raises her free arm and moves one of her legs to be able to hook above his thigh. She wants to hold this man tight on her, answering that she wants him to make true what he's saying.

\- "Oh, I remembered." – She freezes her movement when he straightens his form and releasing her from his touch, leaning away from her figure. – "I can't do the things I want to, after all you said that you didn't want me near your again, right?" – Her limbs, which were frozen in air, fall down on the sofa. He rises to his knees, imposing even more his presence. Now his pelvis and navel are in the same weight as her eyes. She purposely avoids looking at his body to then look up at his face. Her eyes narrow at the mischief on his smile and eyes.

He's taunting her, using her own words and desire against herself.

However two can play this game, though.

She smiles sweetly at him. – "It's true. I did say that I don't want you near me again. After all…" – She moves her shoulders to make both of the strings of her top fall from her shoulders, pooling on her elbows. The fabric fall a little and shows more of the top of her breasts. – "…since you're an honorable man…" – Her face gets really close of his pelvis, now she looks directly at it and sees the outline of his clothed groin. After she raises her eyes to his, blowing air directly at such part, seeing his smirk slowly falling. - …"a decent soldier, that cares about the well-being of the demaxian citizens…" – She slowly raises herself up on the sofa, her lips brushing the fabric of his clothes, simulating kisses that should be deposited directly on his skin. She brushes his navel, rising up on his abdomen, stomach area, his ribs, going directly to his pierced nipple, her tongue going out and faking a lick on it. – "…a nobility would never ever…" – Her lips passes his collarbone, then she brushes her nose on the skin of his neck and then on his ear. – "…take advantage of a weak citizen…" – The female abandons his ear and rises at her full height on the sofa, her breasts really close of his face. – "…like me, am I right?" – Now he's the one that is looking up, probably seeing her still sweetly smile, such smile made just to rile him up.

She sees that now his face now is at the height of her stomach area. His smirk had completely disappeared but his eyes hold a glisten to her, she even dares to say glistening in want. She gets impressed at his self -control, everything on him is impressive, from his persona to his physique…

She wants to possess this man, a lot.

Her heart palpitates faster on her chest as she things what she will do next. Slowly she places her hands on each of his cheeks, seeing him looking confused at her but otherwise doesn`t move. It widens when she starts to rubs the skin with her thumbs. They passes on his cheek bones, goes to the side of his nose, raising to his eyebrows to descends to the outer side of his face. They go to his lips, stroking the soft flesh then goes down to his chin and after strokes his jawline and stopping in the area she started. She makes the whole process gently and slowly, which makes him releases a sigh and flutters his eyes close.

\- "So beautiful and I'll never be able to claim as mine." – She whispers these words, quickly moving her hands away, getting out of the sofa and directing herself to the kitchen, messing with the food to hid from him her teary eyes.

-x-

He felt many emotions passes on his body in these past moments. Lust was the predominant one since she entered her house and paced around in such small outfit that he could rip off easily. With such emotion he used it to provoke hers forward, an easy feat, since knowing that she still there without screaming for help. His choice of clothing helped with it despite their rocky last words months ago. The way he'd positioned himself against the light of that lamp near the sofa, that made his torso be seen at the see through material, the tight material of his pants helping to show his form from waist down, his lean form outlined by the constrict fabric despite him feeling uncomfortable to feel the material compressing on some places. He knew she loved his toned physique, he could see how her gaze zeroed to his muscles at every time his movements flexed them.

Her breathing had sped up when he leaned over her form, seeing the woman leaning her back to keep looking at his face and unconsciously baring her neck in the process. The way she'd fidgeted and released little sounds when he whispered what he'd done and felt in their past encounters and he'll do if she surrenders, his hands sliding on the material of the furniture, purposely avoiding the touch on her and after touch her suddenly and holding her down, this strategy of stimulating her senses had worked perfectly on her mind. She'd released whimpers and low hums during his speech, in which he felt her ear and cheek turning red, the two hard buds of her nipples, her thighs rubbing against each other to probably relieve the tension he is building up on her.

At one point her control snaps, sensing that her limbs were moving to close on his body, probably giving in at the debauchery he's promising to her, he moves away and breaks his spell. With a smirk of satisfaction she sees her freeze in confusion, after her arm falls limp on the sofa and her face changes to frustration. He exercised his self-control while made his dirty talk to not get caught up on it, to remain calm and observe his reactions. However instead of jumping on him and prove that she couldn't resist his charms she reacted in another direction. She smirked at him, she smirks at him and kept saying things while teasing him up with baring more of her chest area and her ghostly touches on his covered skin. The blow of air on his groin almost broke his control but he remained calm.

She slowly rose while keeping her gaze glued at him until she stands at full height on the furniture, her chest a little above his eyesight, the hardened bud on her chest. The meaning of her words and the teasing of her nipples so close of his face tests his impassivity. Then the female surprises him by closing her hands on his face, the gentle hold changing to a slow caress. The touches so strange in the situation that makes his heart beats a little faster, confusing him about the meaning of her intentions. Her thumbs traces his face, the touch calming him down, making him closes his eyes and let him just feel it.

\- "So beautiful and I'll never be able to claim as mine." – These whispered words made him quickly open his eyes and widen in surprise, his heart now palpitating at the meaning. Is it really true what she's saying? Are her feelings that deep to the point she wants more than just satisfy the flesh? This is so wrong, it can be true.

He knows that his presence and sight provokes many types of desire, the most he'd seen are lust for his body and greed for the power and connections he possesses. But someone wants to claim him as a person and not his role, he can't remember if ever existed. He doesn't know how to cope with it.

His rational part is saying that such thing is preposterous someone want to claim his being. He's the one that claims and conquers whatever he deems purposeful or interesting to his plans, that this weak woman should be honored for him even give some of his attention. His emotional part is singing in happiness that someone wants him like that despite his personality. His self-imposed solitude is crumbling while his heart earns to hold this person close and don't let go. The female is so into him, she's responding to his words and touches that he thinks she can give a glimpse of happiness on his life.

His analyzes her figure. Her toned arms and legs clearly showing that she's exercising in some deep level and give to him the thrill of fighting back he loves. Her rear, plump and curvaceous, perfect for his hands to encase and squeeze at his heart's content. Her hair, in the right length for him to pull on the right amount he wants to caress. She's innocently there, messing with something of her food, innocent and apparently ignoring him.

The urge to drag her attention towards him grows on his mind, as also the want to drag her to a nearby table, bend her against it, facing down the surface. Push up her top up to her shoulders, freeing her breasts for him to squeeze as much as he can. Then he would push down her shorts and panty and throw it somewhere else, her core would be moist and hot. His tongue would make a party on such channel, eating her out until she screams loudly his name in pleasure. The male also desires that she touches him first, her fingers dancing on his body until he gets hard. He secretly wants to feel this woman seeking her pleasure while using his body too. This want gets him by surprise, wondering why he's wishing dominance from her.

However his biggest wish is to have her around him whenever he goes, to be able to hug her, hold her hand, smell her scent, and feel her skin and warmness…

-  _'Took you long enough to realize that, human.'_ – Rhaast's voice suddenly appears on his mind

\- 'Yeah, you're right.'

-  _'Wait, I didn't hear that correctly. Can you repeat that again?'_ \- The beast says in a mocking tone.

The ordinal sighs deeply. – "I said that you're right. I do have feelings for her that isn't just lust related. Happy?'

-  _'Yes, deeply.'_  – The male snorts at him. –  _'Now what will you do about that?'_

\- 'I've no idea.' – He pinches the bridge of his nose. – 'I'm not supposed to feel like this for anyone. Such feelings would jeopardize my plans.'

-  _'More than she'd already done?'_ – These words got his host completely quiet. –  _Do you understand that those feelings are running from passion to love?'_

\- 'Impossible.' – He frowns at such thing. – 'I don't do romance, Rhaast. I've no time for such thing.'

-  _'And yet you stalked her in the past two years.'_ – The beast tscs at his host. –  _'You don't understand love because you never had been given the chance to experience it. You can't hide from me that you seeks this kind of feeling and the connections that come from it. And_  with that  _you seeks that someone loves you back, to be free of this solitude you live the most of your life.'_

Such words freeze the man on the spot. He clearly understands the conceptions of love and deeply desires to feel it. But can he handle himself to recognize it so openly, and with her, of all people? She could become a far more nuisance than something that could make him stronger. She would become a tool for his enemies to get to him. Getting stronger for self-defense is one thing, but fighting back against forces that are trained to hurt and kill with no mercy is a completely different one.

Solitude. There's a word he has been experiencing since he was very young and it had become the scariest thing he'd felt. Since he'd entered the Locus Armada he's constantly surrounded by people. Of course sometimes he likes to be left alone however to be like this for long periods of time gets him restless. That's why he's started to listen to music and sing it when he's obliged to be alone for too long. Now with Rhaast he doesn't need to resort to these things too much. He probably will miss the alien beast when he finally conquers its power.

Thinking better no, not really.

He wonders if it's why he's going after her. A good suitor to replace Rhaast when he's gone?

No, it's more than that. He seeks complete possession over her as much she 's seeking over him.

-  _'Finally the idiot wielder understands his situation.'_ \- Kayn snarls at the beast. –  _'You're welcome.'_

\- 'Shut up, Rhaast.'

-  _'Now stop to linger and go do something about it, this drama of both of you are tiring me a lot.'_

\- 'No need to say twice.' – With that he focus once again on the woman, realizing that she's finished the preparation and is now carrying plates filled with look likes to be spaghetti to the small dinner table. She places one in one side and the other one in a place far as she can from the other.

\- "Eat." - She points at one of the plates while pointedly looking at him.

\- "Is it for me?" – He asks surprised at it. He gushes a little inside, knowing that he'll prove for the first time her home-made meal. On the outside he remained impassive.

\- "No, it's for Casper, the friendly ghost." – She says in a matter of fact tone. – "Of course it for you, your stomach has been growling for some time that I could even hear it." – As on cue his stomach makes a loud sound. As he remembered he had got so accustomed to have little snacks between meals because of his feeding changes he'd to cope in the new environment to keep in top shape. Since this afternoon he hadn't eat anything.

\- "I see." – He responded a little ashamed, feeling his face warmer than before. Rhaast was cackling madly in his mind. The ordinal say once again to the beast top shut up, he sees her sit down and then joins the table. He grabs the second plate and brings it to sit closer to her, in which she turns a little away from him, her hair fallen over one shoulder and hiding her face. He tries to get her attention by touching her hand with his fingers but she moves it away from him. Clearly seeing that she doesn't want to talk right now he focus on the food at his front. With the first bite he tastes the sauce melting on his tongue, the spaghetti itself soft and delicious; he hums with the taste of it.

As quickly she'd started to it she ends her meal, moving out of her chair to and deposits the plate and her cutlery on the sink, his eyes following her all the time. – "When you finish put everything on the sink, then you can go in your merry way."

The male looks at her, frowning at her sudden coldness. – "What?" – He stops, looking at her retreating form, seeing her grabbing her mobile from the speakers.

\- "What  _'what'_? – Her vision directs to him, her face portraying anger, which makes raise his eyebrows at such display. – "Do you really think I would just succumb to your charms like a stupid person? Well, think again, I'm no toy of yours and never will be."

Oh… Oh… So that is way she's angry. She's still thinking that he's still playing with her… He needs to remedy that.

He swallows the food on his mouth and turns himself completely to face her. He wants to close the distance she's put but he didn't in fear that she might walk away. – "I'm not thinking of you as a toy. Speaking the truth if I thought of you as it I would just had my way with you and doesn't waste my time as much as I had."

She crosses her arm over her chest, sighing. She looks condescension at him. –"Twenty minutes ago you were on my lap, saying all the sordid things to rile me up, then use my words against me and do you think I would believe in these words now? Isn't what you do as best, ordinal? Manipulate people to comply at what you want?"

Her words ring in his mind, rendering him silent. She's completely right about that. He got so good at manipulation that it became as his second nature. Theoretically he was doing that to awake some sort of reaction from her on the sofa moments ago, just to see if she still reacts to him as before, which did happen. However finally admitting his feelings for himself he wants to prove how wrong her words are. – "It isn't true. I'd come here for another reason…" - She quickly cuts him off. – "And why I still don't believe in you?" – He has no answer for that.

She sighs at his silence tiredly, turning away from him and moving herself what looks to be her bedroom. – "If you're just to prove yourself right to anything your mind has conjured up to prove then you can leave. I already gave you your answer. And be sure I hate myself for that." – She bangs the door close, baffled at her response.

The only thing he could think right now is 'the hell'.

\- 'Wait, did she just confirmed her words?'

-  _'For all the deities, how slow someone can be?'_  – Rhaast's comment didn't faze him; a smile slowly appears on the ordinal's face. –  _'If she kept dreaming about you that mean she has feelings for you for a long time, otherwise she would already kick your sorry ass from her home.'_

\- 'I though she wanted just sex of me.' – He resumes his meal, eating everything from the plate, once again humming at the delicious taste. He's looking forward to prove more of her food. In fact he wants to prove more than just her food,

-  _'It looked like that at first but from the way she acts towards you is more than that.'_  – The beast hums in thought. –  _'I think it would be easier now to reap her Ora and have your way with her, isn't that right?'_

\- 'I don't want to just have her Ora.' – He finishes and brings his plate to the sink then he turns to her room. After a few seconds he's there, standing in front of her door, his hand touching the smooth surface. – 'I want her at my side all of the times. Probably are my hormones saying to fuck her nicely, so I think once I reach it would pass. But has a chance that it might get back and just once would be not enough.' – He releases a sigh, this earning of his is getting ridiculous.

-  _'There is only one way you can find out and it is right in front of you.'_

\- 'Yes, right.' – He takes a deep breath and phases through it.

-x-

The woman sits on the frame of her window, looking at the distance while she thinks of his words, they're ring on her mind. Since he entered her house he has been acting and looking different, the lust exchanged to something that she never thought would see coming from him. It is want and it's directed right at her. It made her feel wary and yet expectant of what he might do.

However what happened on that bathroom months ago kept haunting her dream with all the possibilities of how their trysts could have ended, and all of them she would be the one longing for more. So she needed to state that she wouldn't be made of a fool again. Not so easily, at least.

Still she wants to give in, to let him make true of what he wants to do with her. She still could feel the way his eyes were boring intently at her while she made her food. Thankfully the reflection of the cupboard near her head gave plenty view to observe and react accordingly if he decided to act by putting a fight against him.

Thinking better she'd been too harsh on him and he would walk away, probably making him regret about going after her again. That's she'd taken refuge in her room, with her headset blasting music on her ears to muffle the sound of his footsteps fading from her home and her life.

Suddenly a hand closes in on her shoulder, making her quickly looks at it. The limb pulls her against a warm wall and a set of arms closes on her waist, keeping her trapped there. Her hands flies in the instant to break the hold, instantly feeling that one is colder than the other. She gasps and looks behind, seeing Kayn himself close to her, his face expressing serenity, a small smile there. Her eyes widen at it.

One of his hands goes to the headset, pushing it down and let it dangle on her neck. Then it goes to her face, the other joins her cheek. His thumb caress it, making the woman gasps at the sensation. His face gets closer of hers, lips touching the skin of her free cheek, kissing it gently for after runs to the bridge of her nose to then kiss the other cheek. Her heart is beating so fast at the uncommon gentleness he's portraying, wondering what's passing on his head. His hands runs on her neck, top of her shoulders to then them encloses over her torso, embracing her.

The woman is really trying to grasp at what he's planning; the sweet touches so out of his normal behavior that it's making her really suspicious of his intentions. But damn, his smell and his embrace so comfortable are inviting her to melt on him.

Well, she can give in just a little, wanting to know how far it goes.

She brings her arms up to curl behind him, around his waist are, bringing the man closer to her body. He sighs contently, his face nesting where her shoulder meets her neck, his lips closing in and sucking the skin gently for after his teeth scrape at it, the pressure of them almost none existent. She releases a sigh, wishing for the pressure to be harder than this new one.

One of her hands goes to his head, fingers entwining on his hair and pressing his head closer on her skin, her other hand goes under his arm and hooks it on his shoulder. She was rises from her seat, her face turning in which her ear could hear his heart thumping, his breathing fast paced.

The female turns around and faces him, trying to look at his face, he keeping himself hidden on her neck. – "Kayn?" – He tenses, her hands, her hands go to his head in a try to move. She steps away, trying to see his face. His hands fly to grips her wrists, trying to dislodge her grip but she held tight.

His hands release her limbs, than raises his head, his forefinger going to her cheek and runs down on her neck. He observes her probably fast beating artery under her skin. Out of nowhere his eyes widen for then his expression changes in anger. – "Please." – She says, then he let her move his head.

What she saw made her gasp in worry. His eyes are big as saucers, his mouth is open, breathing in and out fast, his irises glazed, pupil unfocused, his eyes wet with unshed tears. One of them escapes and slowly trails down from his left eye, glistens the golden tattoos that are at its path. She starts to panic with his unresponsiveness. – "Kayn!" – She shakes his head stronger, calls him loudly to snap him out of whatever he is. At one point he sucks in a breath, both of his hands flying quickly to her wrists and grabs at them. She stops instantly, observing his reactions.

His hands release her limbs, his forefinger going to her cheek and passing through a wet trail that she just now realized had shed a tear. He observes the moistness gathered on his skin, his eyes widening in disbelief for them change in anger. His teeth are bared, the man snarling out of nowhere. She quickly steps away, the back of her knees hitting her bed, suddenly making her fall on the mattress. The female gasps at the surprise of it, quickly going to a sitting position so she could observe his behavior.

The ordinal violently rips off his neck his silver necklace, the chain breaking at the process. He raises it to look at what she believes to be a pendant in a scythe form, very alike his weapon of choice. – "I hate you Rhaast. When the day to unlock your powers comes I'll laugh in joy when I hear your dying cries. Mark my words." – He grows at the object, tendrils of Ora appearing from his left hand and becoming an orb, in which he engulfs the thing inside. – "Enjoy your temporary prison in consequence of your actions, beast." – "And with that he finishes the orb, placing it above her nightstand. He takes big gulfs of breath, visibly calming himself down. The way he manipulates Ora so easily mixed with the sudden behavioral changes scares her out a lot.

She repeatedly questions herself why she bored feelings to for this specific dangerous man, her pessimist side telling that at one moment she'll suffer deeply from it.

But the deeper tone of his voice and now how his dominance flourishes while he's angered turns her on. She's wishing to feel again a replication of the way he imposes his dominance with his own body.

So when he returns his golden eyes to her she starts to breathe faster in fear and in anticipation of he might do. Her eyes are glued to his form, seeing him step near her for then sits at her side on her bed. – "I'm sorry for you seeing this. It'll not happen again…"

She scoots a little away. – "I'm scared of you because I don't know how you think." – She looks at her knees, her first tightening on her duvet. – "One time you're all sweet and gentle and the next you're angry and murderous. It frightens because next time could be me the one suffering from it."

\- "You don't need to worry about that." – He turns his body completely to hers, his hand curling over her cheek and jaw, turning her head to face him. – "I would never hurt you like that."

\- "You already did it, and a lot. – She fixates her stare on him. – "There's parts ofy body kept bruised for weeks, your bites almost scarred my skin. And not even talk about the mental ones." – She visibly shivers. – "Imagine thatbif I disagree with you in anything you might get really angry and I don't know if you have the strength to stop yourself to not get gruesome. From what I've seen and experienced you loose your patience too fast. You have the power to destroy me and I'm powerless to stop you."

\- "It wasn't on purpose, you know." - He opens a small smile. – "Your rebuttals and the constant want to reply back drives me crazy in many ways." – She feels her cheeks warming up at it. – "I'm not accustomed to people so blatantly back mouth at me. It gets me the want to put itself in place." – His fingers trace her jaw and his thumb traces her lips. – But lately it's turning me on. Probably you're the one that are causing that."

He releases her face, moving himself behind her. She tenses, looking down and seeing that his legs are now placed on the outside of hers. One of his hands pushes her tresses to her right shoulder, baring the left one and her neck. His arms close in on her again, once more gluing himself against her back. He places his chin over shoulder, his head side by side with hers.

\- "There are also the emotional ones." – She says while looking at his forearms. The golden one glowing, cold, mechanical, faint sounds coming from it, its hand felt smooth. It's grabbing his flesh wrist while he kept his hold closed, this one feeling warm, muscles toned and flexing against her skin. – "Do you have any idea of the impression you left in me? It's like you could kill me as much you turns me on." – He gives a chuckle, in which she responds by jabbing her elbow on him, making him gasp. – "Stop, it isn't funny."

\- "I'm not laughing of you." – He moves his arms, hands now on her shoulders and mobbing on her skin, slowly going down through her upper limbs and stopping on her hands. – "Let's say that your anger turns me on too." – His hands move to her knees than slows down while moving her bare thighs. The touches give shivers to the woman. – "And an angered woman is also scary. – "His hands moves back to her knees for them trails his fingertips gently on the inner part of her thighs.

\- "What are you doing?" – She looks at his hands slowly reaching dangerously closer of the apex of her thighs, making her immediately close them, trapping his hands there.

\- "Relaxing you." – His hands squeezes her flesh in a way that makes her release a little sigh, and them his mouth latches on her neck, teeth teasing on her skin. Her hands once again grabs at his head, entangling on his hair to push him harder on her skin. His hands travel from her thighs to her hips, rising on her waist, her ribs, dangerously passing near the outside of her breasts, moving over her collarbone and stopping on her neck.

Her hand quickly flies to his wrists, tensing up at the touch in such fragile area. – "You aren't relaxing me at all with your hands here." – She pokes at one of his limbs to illustrate her point. – "It looks like you've an addiction to chocking, such thing I don't like one bit to happen on me." – The pressure makes her panics a little, breathing getting faster, and despair filling her mind as remembers the feel of air going out of her lungs and not getting in again. It reminds her of her nightmares, in which he suffocates to the point she lose consciousness to moments later return to herself and everything start over again.

She feels his face moving, at the corner of her eyes she sees his own widening at seeing her panicking expression. He quickly moves his hands away. – "What happened?"

At the sensation of freedom she regulates her breathing, returning it to the normal pattern. – "You were above me, with a maniacal expression, hands closed tight on my neck. Do you want a demonstration?" – She moves around and faces in, her hands closing on his thicker neck. Her gaze goes to his and sees his own trained on hers. She dares to squeeze a little to gain a reaction but he simply raises his chin, giving space for her limbs.

\- "Do it." – Now she's kneeling between his legs, getting the appropriate leverage to do what she threatening to. – "I know you want revenge, just do it." – He incites her, his arms curling around her and bringing her closer.

She really tightens her hands on his neck, seeing him gasp for then closes his eyes and his flesh hand grabs at her wrists. Suddenly he groans, the sound being joyful instead of painful. She quickly releases him, angry at his reaction. – "That explain why your mouth or your hands are always going to my neck, you've a fetish over it."

\- "Is there a problem?" – He raises an eyebrow conscendentialy. – "You know, everyone have their oddities."

\- "I'm totally fine with it since it isn't applied on me." – The woman deadpans. He laughs and she bristles at him. – "I'm being deadly serious here. I truly hate it and if I feel it I'll kick you where truly hurts, again."

\- "Okay." - He moves himself to the side and closes his legs, tapping on his thighs. – "Sit here."

\- "I'm sorry?" – She looks confused at him.

\- "Sit on me."

\- "Why?"

\- "Come on. I promise it'll be pleasurable." – She glares at him. – "Not in a sexual way. After all we'll have plenty of time for it later." – She pinches the bridge of her nose to hide her embarrassment. – "Just sit here."

The female moves, uncomfortably sitting sideways atop his thighs. He quickly circles his arms around her, which prompts her to pass one arm around his shoulders. With one hand he grabs her headphone, then he meddle with its configurations, which she sees him searching a song through the net and find a song. She briefly reads its title, already recognizing which song is. He settles it and presses the play, after placing the headphone on her lap. The speakers of the object turned on, she hears the electronic beats of the song, soon the melodic intro appearing. Then the ordinal starts to sing.

eHe

 _I'm standing here all night_  
Watching you dance  
And it feels so unreal to me

Her eyebrows rises, his vice sounding melancholy with the lyrics.

_I wake up reaching out  
But no one's here_

This song she knows very well. She'd listen it a lot in her small dormitory when she worked on the mining planet years ago. Trapped in such planets, dust rising inside that caves, too much of that brownish earth on her fingers, wishing in her loneliness that a figuratively prince in a shining armor would take her out of her misery and out of that hell hole.

_I realize it's just a dream_

At the words he directs his sight to her.

_It was just a dream  
That you were here with me_

His hands gently take hold of her face between them, his golden eyes holding her captive while she listens him singing. He other arm curls over his shoulder, both of her limbs tightening their hold on him.

_I look at you  
And I saw home_

Her eyes are locked on his expressions, observing him while he sings the words.

_Wish we'd escape this planet's gravity  
And dance among the stars_

His expression changes when he starts to sing the chorus.

_Wish we'd fall asleep eternally  
In each others arms_

In these two phrases his expression changes. She gasps, realizing that is need. But need for what?

_Wish we'd escape this planet's gravity  
Hold hands among the stars_

His arms moves up, hands hooking on her shoulders and bringing her tighter against himself. He puts his head at the side of hers, his singing now directly at her ear.

_Your in my heart but in reality  
Ten thousand miles apart_

These words make her grips him tighter, fearing that he would fade away, to prove herself that he's still here.

Deep down her pessimist side tells that he's manipulating her. That these whispering sweetness luring her to give what he wants.

_I'd rather be wanting than without desire_

His hands sensuously and slowly runs on her back, to then goes under her tank top and runs up on her bare skin. She shivers at the touch.

_There is no end to what I dream_

His touches, the one of his voice and the feel of his breathing on her ear is getting her tense in a good way.

_You asked me if my heart was broken  
But I don't know_

He whispers this sentence, like it's hard to say out loud.

_Because it was never healed  
Because it was never whole_

She sucks in a breathe. Are these words indirectly saying that he's incapacitated to love? If they're true, she's wasting her time in thinking she can pursue something with him.

She's so stupid, she needs to make him go away before it's too late for her heart.

The woman moves her hands away, arms uncurling from his shoulders and moving herself away from him. At that he instantly gazes at her, frowning at her. She feels her eyes watering again. – "Stop to sing these words like you meant them." – His eyes widen at her speech. – "You possibly can't have feelings for me. You even don't know me well to have such thing." – She closes her eyes and turns her head away. – "You don't want to have such serious relationship with me. You're an ordinal, you simply doesn't have time for it." – The first tear falls on her cheek, then she scrunches them tight so no more of them falls after. – "So hurt my feelings right now than later. Say that I'm a stupid little thing that is thinking into something that will not happen. Or worse, hear in the news that you died somewhere unreachable in space." - The female finalizes her speech breathlessly, her chest moving fast while she regained her breath. She didn't open her eyes, waiting him to voice his thoughts, she waits and the silence still remains. She dares to open her moist eyes and looks at him, some tears falling on her face, expecting disgust on his features. However what she sees is worry mixed with frustration.

\- "You know so little of me." – His arms bring her back to his embrace, locking her body in place so she couldn't move away again. – "Do you have any idea how I'm frustrated with my duties?" – She stays quiet, her eyes gazing at his features. She even blinked when necessary, sight observing everything he's showing. – "I see something I do want to do, which I think is the best way but I can't do it because of the rules. It binds me, binds me to follow a proper way to speak or act." – His gaze constantly changes directions while he speaks. – "I represents the justice and order of the empire, so I've to remain focused on keeping it happening, and only on that. Like a robot."

The woman moves herself a little, her legs getting numb at being in such position. He mistakes that as she trying to push him away again so he tightens even more his hold on her, fisting the material of her top on her back. She maneuvers her body, now placing her leg at each side of his thighs, sitting above them. – "While the emperor sit on his throne I ensure the survival of the Demaxia's dominion. I didn't work so hard all of these years to just see it crumbling at bad management."

\- "So that's why you want to be the emperor?" – Her eyes fuzilates his, her demeanor completely changing when she finally realizes what he's aiming for. – "You want to have more recognition from your work than you already have? Do you want to be loved and revered everyone?" His eyes widen at her words, seeming to be flabbergasted at them. She feels his hold slackening on her body.

\- "I… You're wrong. I just want to make the empire a better one, to be prosperous…"

\- "Right." – She cuts him off, her hands now easily removing his arms from her torso. – It's because you want so benevolently make a better place for the poor and the weak, right? It isn't just because you want someone to need you as much they need emperor." – She says sarcastically these sentences, realizing that now his arms had fall limp at his sides.

\- "Yeah, the best for the ones that needs protection…" – He stops to speak when her forefinger traces his nose, his lips, goes to his cheek, traces the underline of a tattoo for then runs slowly down on his neck. He releases a sound, quickly closing his mouth to avoid more of them going out.

The female hums at his response. – "So why I don't believe in that? Could you explain to this citizen, oh noble ordinal?"

\- "Who's better to be emperor then…" He stops again, when more fingers goes to the nape of his neck. His eyes closes, a low whine passing through his lips when her nails scratch lightly there. – "The one which…" – She saw his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallows, probably from the sensation she's giving to him. – "Has battled many times on the field?"

\- "It's that or you want to be worshipped." – Her other hand joins the first on his head, nails scrapping up on the part where his hair is growing from its shaved state. He leans his head back on her hands, baring the pale skin of his neck. She observes tendons and muscles that form this part, her mouth going down to kiss them. – "I bet you want someone to touch you all over, to treat you like you're the most precious thing ever found." – Her lips trail up on his skin, relishing on his smells and on the way his skin is reddening. – "To have their mouth and fingers caressing your skin gently."

She moves her hands away from his head, letting the man fall on the mattress behind him. At that he opens his eyes, surprised and after in confusion. – "What was that for?"

\- "Will be more comfortable for you like that." – She moves herself to purposely sit above his hips, in which she could feel for sure if her touches are getting the desired effect. She leans towards him, pushing his arms up and placing his hands at the side of his head, entwining her own limbs with his. Like that she could hold down his hands, and her hands and knees taking most of her weight above his body, letting her abdomen getting in contact with his. She sees and hears him release a low sigh, his eyelids half-closed, his golden gaze moving up and down while looking at her. – "Can I touch you, Kayn?"

\- "Yes." – She feels his arms tensing against her hold, effectively moving them up and imprisoning her wrists. She raises an eyebrow at him. He looks embarrassed at her. – "Sorry, I'm not accustomed to let someone touch me so freely. It's a reflective maneuver from what had been drilled in my head." - She frowns at him, waiting for a better response. He sighs at that. – "I'm untouchable, as the empire says. So I cannot let anyone get near me so freely like that."

He heart pain a little with that. In that instant she wonders how the deadly man under her would be if he wasn't a soldier. If this touch and impassive behavior would change to embarrassment and vulnerable one she's glimpsing now. – "So it's good for you that you'd asked permission, otherwise I would have thrown you off me, do you understand that?"

She feels his grip slackens. – "Now that you're saying and seeing, yeah, that's true." – Then he moves his hands away, placing them near where her knees are. – "So lay back and now enjoy me worshipping you." – She kisses his cheek, surprising him with her words. The woman upstands her torso, then she moves her hands to his collarbones, nails scratching lightly the protuberant bone. After she run her fingers down over his clad chest, it runs in the dipped space between his pectorals after running on the lines under them. Her palms embrace the curve of them, fingers pressing on the muscle. She hears an intake of air coming from him, making her look at his features. He's still breathing calmly, his eyes looking at where her fingers are.

Still observing his face her right thumb rubs over his left nipple, making circled motions on the soft nub. She feels his fingers dig a little on the mattress near her knee but nothing more. Then her left limb goes to his pierced nub, taking extra gentleness at rubbing such area, his fingers now twisting the sheet under him, his teeth appearing to bite his bottom lip and quickly disappearing. – "How sensitive the piercing makes it?" – She questions.

\- "Sensitive to the point if you be too harsh it'll hurts a lot, if you pull right it'll ache nicely."

\- "So if I do this…" – Her thumb circles it again in a less gentle movement, both of his hands now gripping the sheet. He releases a low sound. – "Did it felt good?" – He nods at that and she grins.

Her hands abandon his chest to runs lower, her fingers caressing his stomach area, running on his ribcage, feeling the prominent bones there, running on his sides. She stops where she feels the beginning of his hipbones, her fingers contouring the lines of his lower abdomen with his hip area, the skin sensitive and soft from the twitches his body is giving. Her eyes are drinking his form, visible from the thin material of his shirt, to rise to his face, seeing it scrunching up and after relaxing. He looks relaxed, sprawled under her.

She moves herself to sit in the middle of his thighs, kneeling on the spot, grabbing at his legs and, with difficulty, arranging the heavy limbs above her thighs. – "What are you doing?" – Her gaze move of his legs to his face, seeing that he's once again looking at her movement, confusion on his features.

\- "If I'm supposed to worship don't you think I should worship everywhere, legs included?" – She said, hiding her joy in touching him so freely. It would be sad if he stops now.

\- "That's right."

She observes that now his eyes are wide open, probably analyzing what she's doing. Her hands run on his clothed thighs, feeling how toned and hard such part of his body is. Probably this is the part most of his strength lies. Her limbs run to his knees, legs and ankles. She takes of his shoes, gazing at his bare foot. The limb itself is well taken care of, nails groomed and healthy, not a single hair on the skin. In fact, she looked at his ankles and also saw no trace there.

\- "It's weird, isn't it?" – She quickly directs her gaze to his face, seeing that now he's leaning on his elbows, torso propped up, his eyes directed to his foot on her hand to then divert to her face. – "When I was younger I acquired the habit to always keep my feet clean since it would become dirtied after the daily duties. I never stopped since them." – He wriggles his fingers, expression pensive. – "People would mock me for such thing but I stopped to care a long time ago."

\- "You said you just don't care what people think about it." – Both of her thumbs run gently over the sole of his feet, the female seeing him flutter his eyes close to after open half of it. – "Why are you sharing the history behind it to me, then?"

\- "Simply because I care what you think about me."

Okay, she truly didn't expect him saying these words. Her heart skips a beat with that. Is he being cute on purpose or it's one of the many sides he kept hidden from people?

She hears him chuckle for then changes to moan when she press hard on the middle of his sole as retaliation of his laughing. She quickly loses the pressure, worried at the sound. – "Did I hurt you?"

\- "No. It felt nice, actually." – He falls back on the mattress, sighing. – "My feet hurt a lot from being enclosed and walking on boots all of the time."

\- "I see." – With that she starts to press in some points, all of the time observing his face. He closes his eyes when she gets in some spots, sighing in satisfaction a smile appearing on his face. She deposits his feet on the mattress and her hands runs up on his legs, going under his thighs, stopping very near to touch his rear. She hums at him, bringing his attention to hers. – "Can I touch it?"

\- "You know, you can stop to ask for my permission. I'm allowing you to touch anywhere you want."

Her heart gushes at his words but still she's proving a point here. – "It's the polite way to act while touching someone's body. I'm teaching you so in the future you can act like that to someone else instead of forcing your wants onto them."

\- "Be damn sure I never had touched you without you begging for it. As also keep on your mind that from now on you'll be the only one I desire to touch."

She bristled at his words. – "Correction, on the first time we met on that alleyway you did touched me without my permission." – Her hands curves over the shape of his rear, her fingers squeezing a little to test his reaction, earning an eyebrow raised at her.

\- "First of all, you know very well that both of us weren't on our right mind that moment. You weren't supposed to be there, I saw you as a threat on that moment, a threat that would be easily dealt with. But the way you kissed me as means to hurt me and escape, it got me interested on you. It had riled me up, I need to teach this girl who I am." – She chuckled at that, her fingers squeezing more the toned flesh. – "In the end I'd become to fulfill her wishes instead of punishing her. I'm glad I didn't follow my on plans and now have the enjoyment to have your fingers touching me like I'm the best thing you'd ever touched on your life."

The woman felt her cheeks warm up even more at his words. – "I admit that feels thrilling to touch a body that belongs to a dangerous person like you." – She averts her eyes from him, gazing at the patch of skin that is peaking from where his shirt had moved up. – "And look at you." – She gives a last squeeze on his butt for her hands to move to the front of his thighs. When she reaches there her limbs runs up to his waist, her thumbs purposely passing very near of the flesh in the middle of his groin. Her fingers reaches then end of his shirt and goes under it, passing slowly through soft skin and scars, moving his shirt up in the process, baring his torso to his eyes. – "All pliant under me, letting me touching you like it's the best thing you'd ever felt in your life."

He chuckles at her play of words. – "Indeed it is. It'd like you know how I want to be touched." – He says breathlessly, making the female raise her eyes and see him gazing back, pools of gold glazed, his cheeks and bridge of his nose reddening, his smile turning smug. – "And I'm also seeing how eager for me you are."

She leans towards him, moving herself to once again straddle his lap, purposely sitting above his groin and feeling that the flesh there is firmer than before. His hands moves to the bunched up shirt at his neck and pulls it off, her eyes observing fascinatedly at his muscles working at such mundane task. She knows see clearly his torso, the expansion of his golden tattoos covering the left side of his chest and shoulder, to after meet golden steel. Her eyes looks closer at said shoulder her finger moving to the spot and feeling that there is a space between his skin and metal.

\- "It's another enhancement." – The female listens to him, her fingers still prodding the area. - "The steel works directly to my brain by electrical pulses through some contacts chips implanted on my skin." – She leans back when he moves his golden arm, he presses in some areas and with a hissing sound the steel opens, revealing a black fabric that covers his arm as also the silver chips he mentioned. Then he takes of the fabric, revealing the mass of golden tattoos spreading from his shoulder and thinning as it goes down his limb. – "Since it isn't my dominant arm I use the enhancement to get its accuracy better. A way to strength my weakness."

\- "Another mystery solved, then. – "She giggles, once again slowly leaning closer, her face directed to his. When she sees him puckering his lips for a kiss she changes directions, her lips going to his jaw on his right side and placing light kisses on it.

\- "You're such a tease." – She chuckles at his words, her lips kissing the skin down on his neck to after licks up to hi his pulsing point. The female hears the male humming in satisfaction to her ministrations, for after change in a sigh when she mouths at that point, teeth grazing the skin. Her tongue runs over the underside of his jaw, going to the left side of his neck. Lips, tongue and teeth working in the area to make him release more sounds.

After seconds she descends to his collarbones, biting the place in the process, then she finally goes down to his nipples. Her lips aims to his left one, tongue circling and licking for then teeth closes on the nub and tease it to hardness. She hears him release a low whine, at the corner of her eye seeing him fisting her duvet. Satisfied at the state she left the nub she goes to the pierced one, her eyes raising to look directly at his face. His eyes are open, gazing back at her, his pupils dilated, his mouth slightly open. She gives an experimental lick on it, hearing him hiss. Then she mouths the entire thing while she widens even more her legs on his lap, pressing harder her hips against on his groin, feeling his flesh thick than minutes ago. Then she bites on the bud as she thrusts her hips against his erection. He moans loudly to her.

\- "Yesss!" – There, the sound of pleasure she wanted so much to hear coming from him again. After the humping they had on the bathroom's floor that night she kept dreaming to hear him making those sounds, to listen him near her ear moaning his pleasure. The sound he released right now is almost alike the one he released that night.

She continuous her ministrations, now her hands running down on his sides to then goes to the back of his waist and them touch his butt, raising his hips higher against her. At some point her teeth takes hold of the piercing and pulls on it while rubbing herself harder on him. He groans louder this time, moving his hips against her. Her fingers sink on his rear for good measure.

As his groans gets more continuous her mouth abandons his nipple, one hand now staying on his behind while the other one go to his waistband and opens the button and zipper of his pants. Garment open, her hand dives inside and grabs at his hard member, she finally fists his flesh and makes thrusts motions on it, his back now arching at such development. Minutes later her other limb abandons his butt to resume her ministrations on his pierced nipple, her hand moving faster on his flesh as his groans gets louder.

She has one objective now in her mind, make this man orgasm and see how he looks like when he reaches his high. So she gets an idea.

The female moves herself off his body, now kneeling far away from his groin. She eyes his excited member in her hand and then looks at his face, seeing his eyes wide as saucers on her. His face is all red, sweat making his skin shine. She keeps her eyes locked to his gaze while her mouth descends on the tip of his manhood, closing her lips on it. And then she starts to suck.

And he lost it.

That was a nice idea to goes down on him. His body arched beautifully, his hands fisting tightly the sheet. Groans are heard while her tongue teased his flesh, in which he raises a little his head and let her see his face, his chest moving up and down while pants. Her mouth descends a little more on his flesh, making the man sucks in a breath, his hand flying to her head. – "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated that."

\- "To make you realize how human you are and that you're susceptible to thing that come from it. No matter how hard you train to remain impassive you'll never overcome this, or forget who is doing this to you." – She licks the underside of his member and then tightens her fist, making him gasp. – "To see your pretty face, scrunched up in pleasure and make you remember I'm the one making you feel like this."

Suddenly he sits, his hand pulling her head to his face's direction. – "You're so impertinent for someone that should be worshipping me." – His free arm goes to her waist, bringing the female closer to himself. – "And your impertinence on this got me so hard." – He touches his forehead with hers, his free hand moving to her front and going between her thighs, touching her still covered groin, making her feel the fabric soaked in her fluids. – "Look how wet you are. Did you enjoy sucking me? Or it the touching that made you like this?"

\- "I would say that is more about the visual and the sounds." – She sighs lowly at the feeling his fingers caressing her achiness. The woman didn't realize that she was so wet because of her focus on him. She missed to feel his touch on her body. – "But I'll enjoy in making you sing for me." – She swipes his mouth in a kiss, her tongue entering inside, tasting the sauce of her food as also his unique flavor.

Finally she kissed him, she is wanted to get in a lip-lock with him since he started to say his dirty wants on the living –room. He hummed in the kiss, taking the opportunity to her tongue delve in on his mouth and curl over his. She continued to move her fist on his member while her free hand goes to his neck, deepening their kiss, making him release delicious sounds. She increases the pace, making him breaks the kiss while his hands go to her fist, stopping her movement. – "Wait."

\- "What?" - She says, her voice sounding breathlessly, confused at his behavior.

\- "I want to eat you." – Her eyes widen at his words. – "I want to taste you down here." – She feels his fingers rubbing on her crotch, brain still processing what he's saying. – "Isn't part of worshipping me do whatever I want?" – Spikes of pleasure run down on her spine, the female nods dumbly at him. He chuckles at her, pecking her lips.

He pushes her down, the woman falling on the mattress. She blinks at the suddenness of it for then see him taking off his pants and maneuvering himself above her body, his thick member now dangling above her head now. She feels is breath fans over her achiness, thighs trembling in anticipation. Then he hooks one of his arms on her waist, locking it tight in place. – "Hold your arms on my thighs." – She frowns at him, seeing the man looking at her then sighing at her doing nothing. – "Just do it." - She quickly moves her arms on his muscled thighs.

\- "Done."

\- "Good." – He immediately moves, turning them both around, letting her realize that she's once again on top. Now she sees that his hips are aligned with her head at the same time hers are aligned with his, the woman now understand what he'd done. She feels his hands fumbling with her shorts and panty, pushing the underside of it to the side, his breath hitting her moistened flesh. – "Look at you, all eager for me."

The female humfs at the ordinal, grabbing his hardened flesh and giving it some strokes. – "I should say the same of you." – She moves her knees to the mattress, putting her elbows above his lower abdomen and giving a lick on the tip for after suck on it. She feels him shiver and releases a groan.

\- "So much impertinence. I'll teach you some manners." – She feels his tongue licking the extension of her slit, then his hands moves to pull of entirely her garments to her ankles, his hands moving back to her butt cheeks, his fingers squeezing the flesh, making her whine at the sensation. Then he grips tight and pull her to his mouth, tongue diving on her entrance and moving expertly inside, making her moan loudly at the sensation. She hears him chuckling, annoying her to no end.

\- "So be it, ordinal." – She mouths the entire tip and some more, her tongue working on, rubbing on the slit of it. She eyes at his tensed thighs, realizing that the skin of his legs are also devoid of hairs. To satiate her curiosity she moves her free hand to touch it, feeling that the hard muscle is encased in soft skin. In a curiosity she dares to dig her fingers on the flesh and make trails there, the skin rapidly reddening for them changes to a light pink color. She hears him releases a groan, it vibrating on her flesh and making her whine at it.

\- "What are you doing?" – She hears in ask in confusion, huskiness laced on his voice.

\- "Admiring how quickly your skin reddens at a hard touch." – She says in wonder. Even some small scars she could see crossing in some parts of his flesh his body is still gorgeous.

\- "Thank you, I guess." – He trails off.

\- "Am I embarrassing you?" – She asks in a playful tone.

\- "I would say, a little bit." – He laughs, for after squeeze her rear when she sucks in a patch of his skin on his inner thigh. – "I don't hear a lot that someone like how my legs looks or feel good. They're likely more all about my upper body."

\- "People just don't know how sensitive the skin is here." – She nibbles while sucking, her first resuming the strokes on his member. – "The most nice of it that you're responding nicely to me." – She releases his skin for then returns to his member, her free hand now stroking his testicles. – "Like you're made for me." – She licks from the point his member meets his lower abdomen up to the tip, mouth engulfing once again to give a strong suck on it. – "Death encased in gold and pale softness, like and angel." – She grazes her teeth on the now sensitive tip, feeling his hips moving, thrusting himself on her mouth and fist. – "My angel of death, appearing in my front and making me lose my mind since the beginning." – Her mouth lowers on his member, moving up and down her head, working furiously on him, wanting to her the male scream in pleasure. He releases a loud moan mixed with groans, in which she feels his hands digging harder on her rear, his mouth on her thigh now, teeth and lips tasting her skin, making her tense at the pain and pleasure at such sensitive place.

He gives a hard thrust on her mouth, almost making her choke on it. She releases him, taking big gulfs of breath for them once again resumes the bobbing on his flesh. She observes the muscles of his thighs working while he moves his hips, so she hollows her cheeks, breathing through her nose while she gives a long and far stronger suck on his arousal. She sees the muscles tensing and twitching, his voice now louder than ever.

Suddenly the sensation of teeth fades from her thigh, one of his hands moving off her butt and running to her womanhood. She feels his fingers opening her labia and after soft and moist flesh meeting her clit, closing and sucking on it. She release him, the spikes of pleasure running on her body, making her things shake at the sensation. His tongue rounds around the bud for after poke on it, licking languidly the spot. The female unconsciously closes her fist tight on his arousal, making the man under her groan, such groan that vibrates on her sensitive flesh. She moves her hips against his face, whimpering loudly at his ministrations, the way he's twisting his tongue and after suck there makes her close her eyes and just grind against.

She's holding herself as much as she can to not cum before him, he'll be the one to cum first. So she raises her hips of his sinful tongue and further away from him. He tries to push her down on him but she once again delves on his member as much as she can, her fist and mouth working together to bring him to his completion and to hear that loud moan he'll make when he reaches his high. She feels his hands falling from her hips and moving to her head, fingers gripping at her hair and moving her down when his hips rises up. At one point the man screams loudly, his hands holding her head down while his hips goes up, body arching against her, his orgasm spilling on her throat, making her choke in the process. As he falls limp on the bed she quickly moves her head away, coffin from the thick liquid on her throat as also trying to regulate her breathing. She looks at him, seeing his face relaxed, the little hums he's releasing. The scream he gave, she'll not forget so soon.

He looks like a big and content feline, all purring and limp of satisfaction. She giggles at it, making him open his eyes and looks at her. – "Why are you giggling?"

\- "You look like a cat." – He frowns at her answer. – "A big and domesticated one, I might add." – He sits and growls at her, making her laugh even more. – "You're even sounding like one." – She tries to hold her laughing but she can't, it's just too funny for her.

\- "A cat, you say." – He moves himself, kneeling on the mattress. – "You know what cats do?" – He smirks at her. – "They pounce." – Whit that he throws herself at her, they both falling on the mattress, he release a gasp, for after giggle again at his playfulness. He moves atop of her, her brain registering that he's completely naked above her, the smooth skin of his inner thighs rubbing the outside of her own, torso completely glued to hers, his lips hovering above hers. She briefly registers that he's very naked above her, only her tank top now is acting like a barrier from touching his skin directly. His devious smile is what is keeping the majority of her attention. – "They also put their paws everywhere." – He raises his torso and straddles her lap, his knees holding his weight off her. She feels his fingers going to the hem of her top and pulls it up quickly and off her body.

His hands run down her arms, going to her shoulders and stopping on her collarbones. – "They do like to scratch." – He gently nails down to her sides, reaching on her thighs to then rise up and goes to her belly, stomach and finally reaching her breasts, his nails teasing her nipples. – "They like to bite." – His mouth descends in one bud, teeth nibbling it to hardness. Then his mouth goes the unattended one and repeats the same process. At this point her laughing had changed to a string of moans and whimpers, her hands flying to his head and scratching at his scalp in a way to relieve the tension he's building up on her.

Satisfied with his work on her nipples he moves himself to her groin, his arms hooking on her thighs and bringing her womanhood closer to his face. – "But what they like in the most is to lick all over." – With that she sees him diving to her aching entrance, making her cry out at the sensations his tongue and teeth are deliciously making her feel. His tongue runs over he clit, pressing far more than before on it. His forefingers opens her labia so his tongue circles the rim of her entrance, for after dive in inside. She cries her pleasure, her legs unconsciously clamping on him. However his arms maintain his hold on them.

Her hands flies to his head, which makes him open his eyes and look at her. The female move her hips against his face, whimpering to him to move more. His tongue finds a spot that makes her pleasure spike and she throws her head back at it, her fists closing on his hair tight.

Panting she gazes at him again, her hands moving to his wrists, pulling on them. He moves his arms, allowing her to maneuver them, in which she places them on her breasts. He fondles the globes, thumb and forefinger playing with her thumbs, making the woman whine for more.

Kayn does something with his tongue, which she feels him reaching deeper than before, his tongue moving wildly inside. The waves of pleasure rise exponentially as he keeps moving and touching. She feels her orgasm approaching, which makes her hands flies once again to his tresses, to press him harder against her womanhood. Her legs curl on his torso, hands pulling on his hair. – "I'm almost there, more, Kayn!" – His tongue moves from her entrance and returns to her clit, his lips closing on it and sucking greedily at the bud. His fingers assume the place of his tongue, thrusting on the channel. She moans even more at that, the thicker and longer limbs hitting easily the spot his tongue had found moments before. His name mingles in her strings of sounds, hoping he goes on and on, until she reaches what she wants.

As his finger hits that spot stronger she clamps tight on him, his body arching as her orgasms finally hits her, his name being moaned wantonly, her hips pressing on him to prolong the feeling. Once it subsides she falls limp on the bed, her limbs abandoning their hold on his body. With effort she opens her eyes and gazes at him, seeing him slurping her juices and cleaning around his mouth. She sees satisfaction on his features. – "You cry my name so beautifully. I wonder if I can raise a couple of notches when I truly put my hard flesh inside you."

She takes a deep breath, regulating her breathing pattern. After she stretches herself, hearing some pops, voicing her contentment at the post-orgasm bliss she is feeling right now. Then she rises and sit, her contentment still on her features when she gazes at him. – "I'm looking forwards to it, as also I'm looking forwards in hearing your voice crying out from my touches." – The female moves towards him, her hands moving to his cheeks, pulling him towards herself for a kiss. She feels the tastes of her own fluids on his tongue. The female curls her arms on his neck and shoulders, pushing herself against him. His arms curl over her shoulders and waist, bringing her closer to him. Their lips move lazily against each other, his hand going to her hair, his blunt fingernails scratching her scalp, making her hum at the good feeling it brought. His lips works lazily, sometimes he sucks on them, other times he nibbles, the ever present sweet taste of Ora on his saliva.

Then she sucks on his tongue when it returns to her mouth, which she locks his head in place and suck stronger on his muscle. She opens her eyes and gauges his reaction. She sees his eyes are open, a little widened. Her hands go to his shoulders and runs her nails lightly on his back. It makes him gasp and arches against her. The female releases his tongue and he quickly breaks the kiss, the ordinal put his forehead against hers, his golden eyes gleaming at her. – "More of that and I might not let you sleep this night."

She tries to hold her giggles but she couldn't, which makes his own gaze thin at her. – "Oh, I never thought I could get you horny so soon."

\- "It's the way of have been kissing me, touching me, holding me. It's strange…"

\- "What do you mean strange?"

\- "I'm not used to it, to this ferocity of feelings you are showing to me."

She frowns at his response, her arms moving away from him. - "Should I be running for my life, screaming to not kill me, then?" – Then she sighs tiredly, her eyes diverting of his. After all of this she couldn't reach his heart – "Of course, you're still thinking like the ordinal Kayn and not like Kayn, the person, am I right?" – She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her shoulders sagging. She is so stupid in thinking that showing something different from what he's used to would open his mind and heart a little bit, closing the distance as much as she could. All for nothing.

\- "It's not like that." – His arms curl around her and he drag the woman to his lap. She tries to detangle from his limbs but he tightens his hold, placing his lips near her ear. – "Nobody had stayed long enough at my side on this personal level. Slowly people distances of me, throw me distasteful words, angry looks, speaking I'm too young to be with such responsibility or too imaginative in my objectives. My personality at first lures people to me but as long as they experience it they distances away." – He sighs tiredly. – "I'm afraid you too become one of them."

She gasps at these words. So that's why he is always keeping his rational mind working in whatever situation he is in? Is his pessimist side saying that thing not going to work because it never worked before?

\- "You don't even know me that well. I might make you regret to spend your time with me and fade away, like everyone else."

\- "You don't trust anyone, that it's the truest of trues." – She snaps at him. – You know what, I should be saying the same to you. You don't even know me that well either."

\- "That's incorrect because I know plenty of you." – She turns to look at him, confused at his words. – "I know your full name, your age, where you worked, I even found out the places you'd moved in twice. All of that because you decided to leave a certain blue lipstick behind."

She widens her eyes at his words for then sighs in certainty. – "Of course, it probably has traces of my DNA on the thing."

\- "That's right." – He nods. – "You've no idea how much personal information the imperial data center holds from their citizens."

\- "Creepy."

\- "Anyway, since I got an impression upon you and you couldn't forget me I decided to use it as my advantage to teach a lesson. However it backfired at me. You'd snared my attention to another completely different way." – His eyes held a non-characteristic softness while looking at her. – "Your ever rebuttal against me just showed that I need someone like that in my life, someone that will not comply to what I say or do all the time, especially for personal matters." – He takes one of her hands and places it on his chest. There she could feel how fast his heart is beating. – "Do you understand the impasse I'm living right now? If I knowledge I've deeper feelings for you, it'll put me in a difficult situation and yourself in great danger. If I ignore them all the complications will disappear however I might later regret a lot to let you go and never be able to know how feels like to truly love someone. And I want you to live it with you."

The female takes a deep breath, her free hand going to his cheek and placing it there. Her thumb rubs his cheek, looking at his golden pools of eyes, thinking about his words. Should she agree on that and accept what he's offering, living a completely adventurous and new life however the consequences of death and suffering lingering on her back? Or should she be reasonable, remain safe however let him go?

He isn't the only one now living on an impasse.

Boy, she wants him so much. She dreamed of many nights for this to happen, to have him acknowledging her and her feelings. It's pretty much like the deities are giving her the chance for happiness in her life by him reciprocating her.

However she needs to have her doubts answered. She needs to know if he isn't saying these things as a spur of moment. She takes a deep breath and starts it. - "What I want is for you to think again about what you're saying and asking and then ask yourself what you really want…"

\- "But…"

She raises her hand, effectively stopping him. – "Kayn, you're probably high on endorphins and it's affecting your judgment." – She sighs tiredly, the emotional bag o the last hours are getting a toll on her. She rubs her eyes to push away the sleepiness. – "I want you to think better you're proposing to me, think in all the possibilities and consequences and then ask me again. Quite frankly us both are tired and not thinking straight.

This time he that sighed and then gave a bitter chuckle. – "If you think like that I'll acquiesce to it. But I know it'll not change too much."

She lays on the mattress, sighing contently at the feeling of the silk sheets on her naked skin, the softness of her pillow inviting her to sleep, making her close her eyes. – "We'll see about that. You got me so tired with how easily horny you can get that I wasted almost all of my energy to keep up with you."

\- "I'm not like that." – He replies in annoyance. Then she feels the mattress dipping on her side, after his hands gripping at her arms and dragging her to his hold. His limbs entangles with hers, his hand maneuvering her head to lie on the crook of his neck. She breathes deeply on his skin, the sweet smell that permeates his skin now so normal to her that she feels comfortable at feeling it all the time. – "You're lucky I'm too tired, otherwise I would show you who can get easily horny."

\- "Yeah, right." – She gives a faint giggle. – "Good night, ordinal."

\- "Good night, my prey."

In one point of night her consciousness rose slowly from slumber, sensing something constantly rubbing at her skin. As her mind made itself more present she realizes that during her sleep she'd turned her body, her back now against his front. As the sensations on her body continues she gazes down at it, it meeting a mess of blue strands on her face, realizing that his lips are on her neck, peppering it with kisses. She gazes lower and sees fingers rubbing lazily her breasts and her groin, fingers of his right hand messing with her nipple while his left one dipped under her labia and is teasing gently the space there. She gasps, understanding now what had awakened her, despite the slow burn of pleasure she is in disbelief at him. – "Did you just wake me up for that?"

Suddenly the pressure and pace of his strokes changes, his tongue joins his lips on her neck. – "You said I get horny easily so I'll show to you I can get you that easily too." – He gives a suck on her skin, after maneuvers them, making her lie on her stomach, his left elbow keeping the majority of his torso's weight off her, both of his hands under body and still touching her.

She frowns at him. – "Did I just rile you up about what I said while not thinking correctly?"

\- "Not just riled me up, you made it sound like a challenge. And I don't back off challenges." – The female feels him above her, his legs opening up her, the velvety feeling of the soft skin on his thighs brushing the inner part of hers, making her shiver. She could even feel his half-hard member above her butt, warm and probably becoming needy.

She giggles then rises on her elbows and glues her back on his front. Her right hand rises to grab his hair, pushing it up while she cranes her neck to brush her lips on his. – "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to make me come."

\- "Well, at least took me five minutes to just rose you from sleep with my touches. I bet will be easy to make you scream for me." – She raises her hips up, her knees supporting it, his member now in direct contact with her womanhood. She curls the lower part of her legs over his one, getting a good leverage and shifts her hips to rub herself against it. Just shifting a little more and she could have at least the tip teasing her entrance. He hisses at it and then, suddenly he widens the stance of his legs, making their bottoms falls down on the mattress, trapping her movements. – "Naughty girl you are, be like that again and I'll punish you so much that you'll think twice and almost make me lose myself." - The huskiness of his voice and his fingers pulling on her nipple make her whine, the slow burn of pleasure getting bigger.

– "Damn, I want get inside you from behind so much while pulling at your tits to just make you cry while you fuck yourself on me." – He twists the bud, making him whimper his name. – "I bet that just with the feel of my dick entering your tight pussy would be enough to make your first orgasm of the night." – His right hand, which was still on her groin, moves to attach her clit, pressing on it tight for then descends lower and enter inside her. She instantly moves her hips against his fingers, groaning at the thick and long fingers moving there.

\- "Then do it." – She moves her head to bite his jaw, feeling the man shiver above her. – "Put it inside me and prove to me if you can truly make me come like that." – She undulate her hips, purposely rubbing herself against his now hard arousal. – "I dare you to do that."

\- "No. That would be unsatisfying." – He once again presses his body down, trapping her body with his and rendering her unmoving with his own weight. Once again his hands are trapped under her body, the pressure their weights are making on the fingers that are pressing on her nipple and clit far better than before. She also could feel that his member is trapped between her butt cheeks, the form so strange on that area that she unconsciously clenches them against it. It made the make growl on her ear. – "Damn, do that again." – She complies, this time he moans, his fingers squeezing her breast, making her whine at the sensation. – "If it already feels good like this imagine your inner walls clamping around me." – His fingers scissors in her insides, his moving and pressing making her whine his name. The sensation of his body weight holding her down and husky voice getting her loose her reasoning.

The woman bulks against him, coaxing his fingers to get deeper. – "Then get inside me." – She tenses her butt once again, making him thrust against her. – "Let me clamp on your thing while it's inside me."

\- "No!" – He snarls, his voice getting that edginess that she pretty much associates with his dangerous side. –"If we're supposed to get laid with each other for the first time will be in my over spacious bed, in my quarters, back in my ship. It'll be where I can make you scream at your hearts content when I fuck you good." – His fingers moves faster and deeper, palm no rubbing insistently on her clit every time his hips thrusts against her. – "And I'll not stop until I see your inner thighs gets all red from the friction my hips get on it while I thrust, your neck full of teeth marks, your hips and waist bruising with my fingertips, your nipples all angry red and sore from all the sucking and biting I give to them."

\- "Kayn, ah!" – The female whines loudly, his words creating images on her head. The fantasies mingled with his touches and the tone of his voice making her orgasm approaches soon than she wanted to. However she needs that extra punch to fall over the edge…

She feels his teeth nibbling at her ear…

That's is it! – "Bite my neck."

\- "What?" – He asks breathlessly, his panting is loud and fast, little groans mingled on it. He's probably on his edge far before than she is because of the way he's thrusting on her.

\- "Dig your teeth on my neck and you'll see what it can do."

\- "Right." – She feels his face moving to her neck. He gives a lick on the area and then she feels his teeth sinking on her flesh, making her string of moans non-stop.

\- "I'm coming." – At these words his fingers works faster on her, her hips bucking as much as he could until at one thrust he presses hard on her sensitive buds, his teeth working it's magic and making her orgasm. She buckles as the waves of pleasure start to fade, her body limp under him.

His teeth release her skin, his fingers moving off her. Then she feels him rising off herself, his hands running on her sides to then stop on her rear. He presses his hands on them, which makes her realize that he's squeezing his still hard member between her flesh. She feels her cleft moist, probably from all the pre-cum he had released there, his thrusting getting easier and faster than before, his groaning getting louder and continuous.

The moment of his orgasm arrives when he thrust a last time, his hands squeezing tight her flesh during it, the back of her thighs feeling his muscles getting tense as he comes, his spurt spilling on her back. The woman feels his hips gyrate to prolong the feeling of his high and then stop, his body falling limp at her side.

She turn her head to look at him, his chest moving rapidly while he recuperate his breathing, his face and neck flushed with the orgasm. –"Had proved your point?"

\- "No, not yet. I need to test more to have the right conclusions." – He rises on his elbows and gazes at her back. Then he grabs a paper tissue from a box on her nightstand and starts to clean his fluids of her skin. – "Sorry for the mess."

She chuckles, in her head gushing at his actions. – "Well, at least you're considerate enough to clean it." – As he finishes she turns herself around, realizing that tissue box wasn't there before she slept. – "Also this is highly convenient placed there." – The female nods at that.

\- "This prevent me to have to move off the bed to get something to clean as also make the cleaning faster." – She observes him cleaning himself and them throwing the used paper on the trash bin she keeps on her room. – "I'm not a fan of dry cum on my skin as also I believe you aren't a fan either." – He falls at her side, his gaze directed to the ceiling.

\- "That is right." – She turns her body towards him. – "Now that for the time being you can't have your conclusions can I have my sleep?" – He shifts his gaze at her, in which she purposely raises an eyebrow at him. – "Your stamina tires me a lot."

\- "I can't make promises." – He shifts, moving himself near her. His hand goes to the nape of her neck and fingers entwine on her tresses, bringing her to a kiss, it slow and chaste, for after hum contently. He once again tangles himself on her, his legs now trapping one of hers between them, making her free one be placed over his waist. His arms curl over her torso, gluing her form on his. She is enjoying a lot in discovering that he likes to cuddle. – You're too delicious to resist and I'm eager to feast on you until I get enough."

His words sink in for a minute on her mind. Is he really saying what she thinks he's saying? – "What do you mean by that?" – Her questioning is met with silence, in which she hears his deep breathe, signalizing that he'd finally succumbed to sleep.

In the next minutes many questions appeared on her mind from what he'd said. She wondered if his hungering lust of his and the way he restrains himself is what making him act like that towards her, that his feelings are a product of his desire to have his way on her upon his own conditions. It scares her a lot because at one point he'll get tired of her and make her leave of his side, and she'll be left once again to collect the pieces of her broken heart. She would dwell more in these thoughts but his warmness and sweet smell get her comfortable enough, to the point she closes her eye and let her mind falls on the void of sleepiness.

-x-

The second time she awakes happens because of the nagging sound of the birds chirping outside her window, the clarity on her room signalizing that is morning. She also realizes that she's lying on her back, one side of her body far warm than the other, air being blow on her collarbone in steady intervals heavy but bearable weight upon her.

She blinks the sleepiness from her eyes and looks down, seeing that the ordinal is still there, fast asleep and half-sprawled above her. His head is lying on her collarbone, one arm thrown over her waist and one leg above her own. His expression is serene, his features calm, like any moment he would open his eyes and give to her an innocent smile. She gazes at the expansion of his back the curve of his wide shoulders high, the muscles looked to be tensed even on his relaxed state. The curve dips down to his lower back for after upraise to his toned rear, bare to everyone to see. His pale skin glows at where the small rays of sun touched it, the clarity giving a faint glow to the golden tattoos on his face, his mass of hair messed up, the color getting a pretty hue of blue.

This dangerous man never looked more beautiful to her eyes than the way he innocently sleeps there. She wants to see more of that in the days to come…

She sighs deeply, realizing that at this point she just can't lie to herself anymore. These feelings had clawed to her heart and sank hooked their teeth there. And this dangerous and high echelon soldier is miraculous reciprocating them in a way that he didn't know himself. The question is: His feelings are true or false? She wishes so much that they're true because she wants to feel, touch and hear this angel of death continuously, repeatedly.

The beginnings of a headache appears. It's too early to think that deep…

She turns her head to the other side and glimpses at her digital watch, seeing it marking a little more than 10AM. She thanks under her breath that today is Sunday and after curses herself because she could sleep in more.

\- "Well, it's the first time someone would wake in my arms cursing. They usually wake with a big smile on their faces, exuding satisfaction." – He says in a thick, sleepy voice. Her eyes return to his face, his eyes half-lidded in sleep. Probably he's feeling tired as much as she feels. – "I can remedy your sour mood."

The female snorts at him. – "Ok, oh mighty Priaprus." – Her fingers go to the top of his back and trails down on it, making her chuckle at his shivers. It makes him lowly growl at her. – "Could you please move away from me?" – Her hands moves lower to his rear, fingers curling over a butt cheek and squeezing it lightly. – "I think your virility is rendering me to remove myself properly from your alluring aura as your good and toned body but my bladder demands me to go to the bathroom immediately as my body demands a shower." – She says sarcastically the first part for after says the truth. Her hand fondles the toned mass, hearing him sigh. – "I'm probably smelling bad."

\- "Keep touching me like that and I'll show how virile I can be for the next hour." – His face moves to her neck, in which she hears sniffling sounds for then his lips suck lightly on her skin. – "You smell nice… Wait, what do you mean by all good and toned?"

She picks the hand that belongs to the limb thrown on her waist, and then looks straight to his golden irises, which are now clear of sleep. After she moves herself, making him lie down on his back and then sits on his waist. So she picks his other hand and places them both at the sides of his head. Her fingers trail lower, moving from his wrists, down his forearms, palming the bulged muscles of his biceps to trails up and go to his shoulders. – "I like my man tall…" – Still keeping her gaze at his she observes his expressions. Her fingers trails his collarbones, going to the dip of his sternum and then tracing the curve of his pectorals. – "Muscle toned." – She traces the prominent rib bones for them descends to his abdomen, touching the rigid muscles there. – "And dark."

Her hands trails up on his torso and goes behind his head, effectively lying down on his torso. Her fingers raise his head. – "The most special part is when I find one like this and they taste like fine chocolate." – Her mouth pecks his once, twice, for then her tongue enter his slack mouth. Her tongue swirls on his cavern, tasting his sweetness. The male hums, his lips and tongue moving against hers, prolonging her tasting the Ora on his saliva, the flavor becoming addictive to her.

As she feels him shifting under her she breaks the kiss and move away from his reach and off the bed. – "And on top of that I like when I feel that they have the proper instrument to reach all the way inside me." – She pointedly looks at the flesh between his legs, it hardening at the front of her eyes.

She returns her eyes at his face, seeing that his mouth is agape, his cheeks sporting a faint hue of red. – "It's like you're made for me. The dark side giving that spice I enjoy." – With words said she turns around and walks to her bathroom, purposely sighing. – "Pity that the man which is made for me don't see me as a suitable partner, using excuses to delay what we both want. As far as I perceived of his behavior, denying something just because he wants to do on his own terms, clearly showing that he's afraid of his own feelings."

The woman turns and looks directly at his face, feeling the anger she kept lingering going to the front. The male had risen and is sitting on her bed, his erection standing proudly. – "Because his body clearly knows what it wants." – With that she enters the bathroom, finalizing her speech. She closes the door and locks it, for good measure.

She feels pissed, pissed at him for being so self-centered, angry and frustrated for the delay to not get her lust for him out of her system for so long, to desire such difficult man. She sighs deeply this thing or whatever is happening between then is fraying her nerves and making her tired. As she moves to the shower, turns it on and let the hot water relaxes her tense muscles, she thinks of the way she'd spoke to him, fearing and wanting that at any moment he would barge in and give a piece of his mind but nothing happens.

Thirty minutes later she gets out, seeing that her room, a towel drying her hair while another one is around her clean body. Her room is strangely tidy, her bed made, the tissue box put in its initial place, her headphones placed above her nightstand, her clothes from last night folded above her duvet, the ordinal himself nowhere to be seen. She searches for him on the rest of the house but didn't find him.

Did her words truly anger him to the point he would walk away with no talk back? Because she's sure that he would, with words or his body. Did she successfully made this man get in check with his reasoning and scared him away? She felt her heart tugs painfully, regret appearing on her mind. She felt stupid.

Then anger bubbles on the surface, in her mind conjuring up how she would act if he appears again on her front and how to hurt him in the process. She would even kick him on the balls again for good measure.

Suddenly her mobile device pings and she sobers up instantly. The thing is in her nightstand, exactly in the same place he'd place his Ora orb on the night before. The visor blinks to life and shows that she'd received a video message sent minutes ago. She grabs it and sits on her bed, looking at the number, saying it's from the Angel of Death.

Oh boy…

She quickly hits the play button, the image opening up to his face, the background being some sort of a bedroom. He leans on a back rest that seems to be the head of bed, pillows nestling behind him. She sees a collar and lapels on the part of his collarbone are which is visible. A cheeky smile greets her.

\- "Well, you're probably wondering why I'd vanished from your place. I bet you were throwing a fit and cursing me at your hearts content without a parting word." – She snorts at it, is totally right. – "The truth is I would enter your bathroom and prove contrary at what you think, if you know what I mean." – His blues eyebrows wriggle at the hidden meaning on his words. – "But a matter linked to my duties required my attention so I'd to leave to attend it. However don't worry, I left a souvenir for you, just look at your clothes on your bed."

She pause the video and looks at the folded garments lying innocently there. Slowly she reaches it, unfolding them gently until they reveal his necklace with a small golden orb as a pendant. She grabs it and feels the ball emitting a faint but noticeable pulse. – "Is it… Ora?"

The woman grabs her device and return to watch the message. – "I supposed you already found the necklace and probably realized that the ball is Ora. This Ora is from my body and be sure that I don't give my Ora to anyone that willingly, so you can see how serious I'm about you."- Two fingers appear on the side of his face. – "Give me two weeks and then I've all the necessary preparations for you come and leave this planet with me and experience all the good things on my side, on my ship, as much as you desire but under some circumstance I'll explain if you accept. Would you accept that? Just send me a message with your answer. Bye." – And then the image fades to black.

At his last words she takes a deep breath, trying to understand the entire of the message. This is so sudden and on a rush that her mind is running a hundred mile per hour in questions…

A new message appears on her device and she quickly opens it. – "Oh, I forgot to say of yours too." – He says in a huskier, deeper tone, making her raise an eyebrow and frowns at it. He brings a closed hand near his face for after open it. From his fingers a black fabric falls. – "I hope you don't mind a certain garment you used yesterday." – He moves his fingers to stretch the piece, in which she realizes it has a very familiar lace pattern…

Wait, is it her panties?

The female pause the video and rummages through the clothes to see if she's wrong and realizes she is not. She searches around the room for it and nothing found. She once again grabs the device, seeing the image of mischief while he is holding her garment on his hand, making herself flush in embarrassment. She hits the play button to see the end of it.

\- "Let's say it'll be a nice memento of what transpired between us this past night." – He smells the fabric and after licks the lace. – "When I get in frustration in not having your warm and pliant body in my arms to satisfy it and I'll look at it and remembers the way you gazed, moved, smelled and felt against me…" – He sighs, his teeth biting his lower lip, displaying a needy expression. It looked sexy on him, which makes her flush even more. – Just have these and your smell permeating it will get me going when I pleasure myself in my loneliness. Pretty much like I'm doing right now."

\- "What?" - She voices it out loud. – Is he truly…" – Her question is answered when he lies down on the bed, moving the camera o pick the entire expansion of his body. He is wearing a sort of robe, which is opened, revealing his nude body, his golden tattoos and his nipple piercing glinting on the light the room is giving. Her travels to the lower part of his body, seeing that his missing hand is working lazily on his hard arousal. The image together with the little sounds he started to release making her tingles all over.

Never in wildest dreams would she imagine observing him touching himself. She knows he's making on purpose but it riles her up at the same. The reaction he wanted to make on her worked nicely.

Damn him.

The woman closes tightly her legs, sparks of pleasure running on her spine at seeing this man pleasuring himself. The expression he's making right now is what she likes in the most and wish to see again and again…

\- "Fifteen more days, my prey, and I'll give everything you the best days of your life. Just send an answer, I'll be waiting." – And with a snap of his fingers his image disappears, signalizing the video has ended. She puts the device aside, releasing the breath she were holding. She swallows dry, her neither regions giving small tingles from what her eyes and ears had experienced. She takes more deep breath, trying to clear her mind to think straight on his offer.

Should she abandon everything on her life to live in the craziness his is? No, she could not. Despite everything this new life she has now on this planet brought the peace and satisfaction she'd been earning since she started to work on the mines. This boring and placid routine is what she needs after the craziness had been in the mining services. Leaving her dream life to follow such adventure is preposterous and wrong. She doubts that he would abandon his plans and objectives to live with her, so no, she'll not be the one to do that.

With that thought she grabs her device and sends her message.

_It'll be for a month, nothing more, nothing less._

She waits for his answer, while looking at the blue sky with sparse clouds. A couple minutes later it arrives.

_A month. There's any way I could change it for longer?_

She snorts, writing her reply.

_I do like to live here. This isn't what you think about the dream life but we're talking about my life and how I want to live it. Do you understand that?_

She sents it. A minute later his reply appears.

_I understand. But I'll change your mind about how long you'll here. You'll get so addictive in traveling through space that you'll not want to return to your quiet life._

She quickly replies.

_You might try but it begs the question: Will you succeed?_

The answer received makes her suck in a breath, her heart beating fast.

_I always succeed, no matter the barriers that are imposed on me. There's no challenge I can't overcome and this one you placed will be no different. Mark my words._

She giggles at his words. She replies

_So surprise me._

His words made her imagine him laughing madly at her challenging ones.

_I can't wait to make you rethink your words._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Your touch is Alien, (My Love is Extraterrestrial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long ass chapter. This one was supposed to be the last but it was getting longer so I broke it down in two. Sorry for the long delay in posting, the holidays caught up so I took time to relax and pass it with my family and friends.
> 
> Still not suited for minors so caution!
> 
> Kayn and Rhaast here portrayed are from League of Legends, which belongs to Riot Games.

In the next days she prepares herself mentally and bodily to endure whatever adventure the ordinal is machinating. She uses the necklace he gave very close to her heart, probably thinking that the pulse the thing emits is his heart beat, telling to her that in whatever place he is the man is still alive in well. She'll have to talk to him late to know if her thoughts are right or wrong.

During the following days her routine at day and night remained the same as before, making her imagine would it would be when she is at his ship in full time in his presence. Some nights she would dream of it and others her nightmare plagued with the most horrible outcomes.

In her dreams she dreamed of him showing the exotic places he knew that existed and another ones they would discover. In others she would awake with her undergarments wet, her fingers had to finish the deed that her imaginative mind would conjure up as he was bringing them both to their completion.

So for that she'd a plan and a nice lingerie store on her mind. Probably like that it'll reduce his want to have her inside on his ship, after all he seems to be the type that doesn`t like dominant women and prefer to be the dominant one.

In one moment, as she walks to the office, she crosses paths with that you and innocent looking back office boy which works in the next department. He`s taller than she thought, his long braid swishing behind him, using clothes that are customary of his culture, he`d a sharp nose but despite his high cheekbones he`s face has still a roundness that only youngers has, the baby blue eyes under define eyebrows, the blue highlight is a pinch of color on the mass of black that his hair is. He looks innocent, too innocent. But his scent is very familiar.

Impossible. It can`t be him. This younger man is completely different, he`s friendly, helps everyone and from what people had said, is a humble fellow, far different from the ordinal traits. She decides to let it slide, maybe the promise of being near the man so close is making her see things.

As the days passes they exchanges messages, sometimes they would make video calls. Sometimes the chat would be innocent and other times would become dirty, mostly starting with him. When things got to forward she would end the call. Oh no, he'll not get the satisfaction in seeing that he can rile her up so easily.

As deadline day approaches he says his plan: He would visit the planet and ask about her managers, then say to them that she has the skills for his investigation. It would give the perfect support so she doesn't lose her home and job on this planet. He would say that she would put her house in sale, since she'll be living with him for far longer. She would snort at these words, saying that he has very positive thoughts.

The eventful day arrives and with that Kayn's plan put on action. Her manager arrives in a hurry, saying that the high ordinal Shieda Kayn is here, requesting her presence for a highly important investigation. Her manager leads her to the conference room, two of his soldiers stationary on the door. As she enter inside, at one corner she sees a woman dressed impeccably on her black, red and blue uniform, at the center of the room there is Kayn himself, his immaculate black uniform, in one hand he holds the scythe, the golden limb behind his back.

When the door is closed he turns around, his face a mask of impassivity. The golden eye patch glittering on the light, his eye enhancement glowing on his right eye, his black, red and the golden details of his uniform so like him, she prefers much more him like this than that white outfit he used weeks ago.

\- "Misses (L/N) (Y/N), I'm ordinal Kayn and this is the captain of my ship, Captain Vassur." – The woman looks at the other female in the room and nods at her in greeting as she nods back. – "And we're here because we believe your skills at the Ora mining would be useful to our investigation." – With his hand he asks her to sit on the chair where some papers are at the front of it, above the table.

Today she decided far feminine uniform. A white string satin blouse, the neckline of it so low that the start of her cleavage could be seen, her light gray skirt is at her knees height however it has a slit at both of her outside of her legs side, it reaching to the middle of her thighs. At every time she gives a step it opens, revealing her skin. A black high heeled shoes on her feet, which easily made her almost have probably the same height as the ordinal. The necklace he'd given to her placed proudly on her neck. It is very formal composition.

Her manager had asked earlier why she'd dressed like this and the woman had said she felt just in the want to wear something more open. Probably now her leader is gushing on inside for her to be looking so business alike at such important person.

As she steps closer of him and the papers she internally observed that she indeed almost be at the same height as the male, her face faking slightly worry at what they might want to her. The papers are in the middle of the table, she internally asking why they're so far, so she bends over to reach it, later realizing that he made it so her rear would be at his sight. So she tilts it up, teasing him with something he couldn't touch right now.

\- "Damn." – The word he said had come so low that she almost didn't hear it. She internally smiles, knowing that he was aiming to embarrass her but she shot right back at him.

As a gentleman he's he pulls the chair, asking for her to sit. She sits, placing her legs in a way that the slit of her skirt would open at its maximum, showing patches of her skin. He places his weapon on the middle of the table and after bends over a little above her while explaining the contents in the papers. It says that her skills at Ora mining would be useful to discover places where Ora is stored in pirate deposits as also new camps for mining, they need her expertise as recognizing the nuances that they don't have.

\- "Also if you don't mind I would like to talk with Miss (L/N) about more sensitive information. Could you excuse us, please?" – Her heart palpitates at his words. She knows very well what this sensitive information is but she faked worry at hearing his phrase.

As the door closes and he automatically looks it from a device above the table his hand grabs hers and pulls her up and make her sit on the table, then he advances, putting himself between her legs. She thought he would attack with his lips and hands, furiously kissing and touching her, however he surprises her by hugging her tight and gluing himself against her. She enthusiastically returns the hug by curling her arms arounds him, in which she hears him humming in contentment. Her face nestles on his neck, sniffling at the scent of his perfume as also his sweet natural one, releasing a sigh of satisfaction. – "You smell good as always." – The woman unconsciously clamps her legs on his waist while her arms tighten on him. – "And I missed to see you in your uniform. It makes you look far more handsome than that white outfit of yours."

He chuckles at her. – "Thank you." – He leans a little away and gazes at her. – "Well this is the first time I see you dressed like this. I'm looking forwards to see you again in a skirt in time which we could be truly alone." – He brings both of his hands and nestles her face on them, thumbs caressing gently her face gently. – "If I say I missed you in these weeks and I'm looking forward to our time in my ship would you believe on that?"

\- "About looking forwards to our time together I completely believe. About missing me, sure, why not believe? Now about being this gentle is a good surprise but still a surprise. Care to explain me that?"

\- "What? Should I not treat gently the person a deeply care about?" – He pecks her lips, his other fingers rubbing circles on her nape and neck, relaxing her a little. She sighs in satisfaction at his touches.

\- "I thought you would just rip my clothes off and punish me for teasing you." – She says truthfully, making him smirk at her. – "Nice trick to put the papers so far away but you know very well that two can play this game. Don't expect that I won't pay back if you tease me."

\- "So do you want me to rips your clothes off and punish you?" – His hands abandon her face and grab her thighs, pulling at her limbs so now their hips rests snugly against each other, then his teeth closes on her bottom lip, biting at the flesh as he rubs slowly his groin against her.

The woman crosses her ankles behind him, bringing him far closer, feeling the shape of his member under his garments. – "Not really here since we're supposed to treat some sensitive information about your investigation." – He releases her lip, eyes opening and gazing at her. – "I still get impressed of how you can hold your body reactions, like you're holding yourself right now."

\- "A lot of experience and a touch of Ora." – His hands run on her thighs, fingers pressing a little on her flesh and giving goosebumps at its wake. – "Also I'm the one that make reactions on others, not the vice-versa." – He licks a patch on her neck, making her buckle her hips against his. – "Also as you put, we've a façade to remain here." – She feels herself getting moist at his touches. She'd been so riled up lately to finally have this man near her again that his touches get her going in a few minutes. – "Pity of that because you're responding so nicely to me. And I hate to have to leave you like earning for my touch without responding." – He removes her legs from his waist and moves himself a little away from her body, in which she promptly closes them while fights off the tingles. He sucks at her earlobe and says the next words in a promising tone. – "Just a little more waiting and we'll be alone. I'll give everything your mind and body desire from mine, all night long if necessary until I satisfy you from your needs."

She whines at his words for then takes a deep breath to recover from it. - "Okay, then." – She rearranges her skirt and grabs the papers, her arm curling over his shoulders to bring him closer to her again. – "So this investigation of yours is a ruse or has a little piece of truth on it?"

His arm instantly hooks on her waist, leaning his head side by side to hers, his cheek right cheek against her left one. – "The entire investigation is true, that's why I'd to leave your house weeks ago so soon." – He mumbles the lines while reads the paper, until he points at one name. – "This planet, Shandik, are reported to its mines of Ora have been dry years ago but there sources saying that there's more than the local police is saying."

\- "Shandik…" – She revolves on her memory about the place, the name very familiar to her. Then her eyes widen the memory caught. – "I remember, this place was the one I stayed and leaded the mining camps for three months at best. The source of Ora was so low on this planet since the most part of it is a big desert and the contractor hadn't too many resources to investigate for further places than the superficial spots. No one wanted to dig sand to find more."

\- "I see." – Then he turns the page and points at a certain paragraph. – "As you said was on the reports, however recent searches proved that has bigger tunnels far deeper, past the sand line and the true soil of the planet."

He grabs another paper and shows the figure of the geology of the planet as also a satellite map of some places, from when she worked five years ago and then now. She frowns at it, grabbing the paper of his hand to look closer. – "This is impossible, no way that would open an entrance so soon, even with…"

\- "Even with an intense tectonic plates activity or active subterraneous volcanos on the planet's core." – He finalizes for her. – "I believe its Ora's doing, a large quantity of it. Maybe that is what keeping the planet alive dying." – He takes the papers of her hand and places on the table. – "My intelligence intercepted messages from pirates about this planet, as also intense unauthorized ships near the place, so it justify my theory. There's still a far larger amount of Ora on Shandik and I fear pirates and mercenaries want to dry it to the point of emptiness and kill the planet in the process.

\- "Now I understand why you can bring me to your ship." – She turns to gaze directly at him. – "You could choose anyone from the extraction and yet you chose me. It's highly convenient for both of us, don't you think, ordinal?"

\- "If you put like that way, yes, it is." – He smirks in mischief at her. – "After all I believe I'm highly capable to treat you with utmost care and attention." – He wriggles his eyebrows and gives a peck on her lips.

\- "Of course you will." – She pecks back him. – "So I must I accept your humble ask for help, ordinal. When we start?"

\- "Tomorrow you'll board my ship, Fractal Shear, and in a week we'll reach Shandik, counting the stop time to get supplies."

\- "Only seven days to reach an outer border planet? I'm impressed."

\- "The ordinal class are gifted to have the best tools and fastest ships in the empire since our missions are of highly importance and demands to be fulfilled at the least time possible."

\- "What a lucky citizen I'm to work in such important mission with a highly decorated officer. Thank you for the offer, I'll accept it and I hope the payment would be satisfying."

The make snorts at play of words. – "Your rewards you'll be so satisfying that you'll keep asking for more." – He once pecks her again but he continues, transforming it into a full kiss, their mouths dancing against each other as much as they could on the little time they have.

She breaks the kiss and pushes him a little away. – "I better stop, otherwise we'll start something that we shouldn't be doing here. – She once again rearranges her clothes. Then she uses the reflection of acrylic table to see if her make up is still in place. Thank the deities the invention of the matte lipstick.

Seeing that everything is alright she walks to the door and he follows. He opens it and they both go outside, seeing a worried manager and a calm captain. – "So, ordinal, since I accepted to help when do you need me ready to go?"

He turns to her, the mask of calmness once again on his face. – "Taking in account the urgency of the matter I believe two days would be sufficient to prepare yourself, do you agree? And I hope your manager makes the necessary assistance on this matter."

\- "Of course sir, I'll be ready when time arrives." – She nods at him.

\- "I should go now. See you in two days, misses (L/N). – And with that he walks away on the corridor, his captain and soldier following him dutifully.

As the sounds of their footsteps fades away, her manager gushes aloud. – "The photos in the magazines on net always showed the ordinal is a pretty man, they don't do justice with the real deal. He's so handsome and his manners are perfect. You're so lucky to be able to spent time with him."

The woman chuckles, keeping her appearances. – "It all business, nothing more, nothing else. And he's an important soldier, he asked because in some way had worked collaboratively with the empire couple years ago. So don't revolve around your head in such thoughts." – She sighs, the next words being said in true. – "But indeed he's really handsome and I'm lucky to work with such important man."

Suddenly her manager starts to walk fast, pulling her employee by the wrist. – "Now come quickly, we need to work in the paperwork and the bureaucratic issues for your temporary leave." – The female follows the older one, trying to keep low her enthusiasm in shares full time for the man she carries deep feelings and with all the consequences it'll bring to her.

-x-

These two days had passed quickly as she had thought, in her inner self she gushed in expectation. She put as much garments and necessities she could on the two big suitcases she had stored on her home and them there she is, seeing the personal small spacecraft the ordinal himself is controlling. As the craft boards the metal soil of the port, two workers from the place picks her bags and stashes them on the cargo compartment. He offers his hand for her to place hers upon it and he calmly helps her to board his ship.

As she enters the small ship she sees the various buttons and lights on the cockpit. There are two massive chairs there, in which he pats the one at he left. – "You can sit here."

She sits on the chair and he immediately goes to her right side, grabbing the safety belts to buckle then. – "You know, I know how to buckle this kind of belts. You don't need to worry about that."

\- "I know." – He grabs the buckles, pulling them one down over her torso slowly, she could feel his fingers touching her while he drags them down while the other one that is on the middle of her thighs he holds in place. When he buckles the first one he gets the second and repeats the same process.

Both belts closed he goes to the adjusters, his face leaning closer of hers, fussing with them. She would say that isn't needed but then he leans and kiss her. She leans her head back, eyes widened. – "Stop, people will see us."

\- "No, they'll not." – He pecks again. – "From your left side my hair is blocking the vision, from up the ceiling of the ship is too low so they can see from the middle to lower of our bodies and on your left side is met with the wide sky and the void of a canyon. So is safe." – He kisses her, lips closing on her bottom lip and pulling on them. She breaks it, the adrenaline of being found and everything to be put jeopardize making her heart beat to fast on her chest. – "As also since the ship is turned off no one can see inside the cockpit since the windows become mirrored on that state.

She sighed in relief. – "I hate when you scare me like that."

He messes with the buckle between her thighs, she expecting him to tease more of her but he does not. – "I'm always thinking two steps forward, remember that." – Then he goes to his on chair and buckles his own safety belts. – "I wouldn't dare to put everything to lose when I'm so close to get what I desire."

\- "And what it would be?" – She asks, looking at him meddling with the various buttons, turning on the ship and initiating its flight.

\- "It's very simple. You, at my side, day and night." – He says, these words getting her heart palpitating fast once again even far easier that his dirty ones.

They gradually fly away from land, the spacecraft gaining altitude as it reaches the blue skies of the planet. She looks around as the blue goes darker and darker, signalizing they're passing the planet's atmosphere and entering the vacuum of space. At the front she sees a massive space ship, tinted in the color black and detailed in gold, the color is sleek, almost reflecting the space around.

\- "Beautiful my ship, isn't it." – His words make her dislodge her eyes from the ship to look at him. – "This is Fractal Shear, one of the fastest ships in the Locus Armada, as also powerful in attacking from distance. It's one of the best ships the empire could have."

– She observes him gazing with a look that appears to be fondness to the spacecraft, which makes her smile a little to it. She returns to look at the ship, not letting him see her expressions.

Finally they reaches the ship, the smaller spacecraft stationing in one of the bays and them they disembark, the ordinal that one of his worker take her luggage, while he give orders she swirls while taking everything her eyes could see from the inside. She see various ships and weaponry there, as also people and androids alike working there.

\- "Misses (L/N)." – She almost give a shriek when the male appeared out of nowhere on her side, a hand on her chest while her heart sped up. He gave a small chuckle and then offered an arm so she could take it. She takes it, her eyes thinning at him. – "It's this way." – Then he leads they both through the maze of corridors the ships has, passing for various door, in which she could hear sounds of heavy machinery, people talking, people steps, crossing paths with workers or soldiers, which one of them greeting in continence the male at her side, soon they reach four lined up elevators doors, entering inside one that has its door that's far sophisticated than the others. She observes that the elevator is all made of steel, the dark gray walls gives the same air of sophistication that the door had done before. Also at two corners has surveillance cameras, observing everything that happens inside the thing. As it closes and seals he hits a button and the elevator starts it slow rising. He grabs a device and after hitting some buttons can hears a faint ping, in which she sees one of the cameras falling limp, probably not functioning anymore. After she sees the other one and it is in the same state as the first. She frowns at it, and then it deepens when he hits another button, the elevator slowly halting to a stop.

Suddenly he grabs her and curls his arms around, robbing her breath with his lips. He backs away at one of the walls, his hands going to her thighs so he raises her legs to his waist and then presses her between the cold surface and his warm body. She instantly clamps her legs, her arms going to his shoulders and neck, bringing the man closer than ever to her. His tongue and lips aren't being merciful to her, which makes the woman realizes that he was waiting to get truly alone to touch her in the way he wanted. His hands runs everywhere on her body, squeezing places that make her whine louder to then tangles on her hair. Her hands also explores his body, nails digging on his body for then squeezes his butt through the fabric of his clothes, making him hum in the process.

He breaks the kiss, his forehead resting against hers, which make the female open her eyes and looking at his face. Her legs releases his waist for then her arms curls around it, using him as leverage to be able to stand, her legs a little wobbly at his sudden onslaught. – "Sorry for the suddenness of it, I was holding myself since yesterday and I needed to touch you at the first opportunity that appears."

\- "Will be no problem if you continue this in places that we can't get caught." – She hugs him tighter, her head on his collarbone while his arms curl over her shoulders, making her sigh at the embrace. She's so looking forward feel his warmness constantly.

A ping is heard, making the ordinal grabs his device and answering it. – "Yes?"

\- "I'm sorry, sir, but looks like that the cameras on your elevator had shut down without cause as also the elevator itself had stopped. Everything is alright?"

\- "Yes, it is. I'd stopped the elevator since I saw that lights inside where suddenly flickering and feared that the elevator would stop." – She giggled at his words. He's lies so easily. – "I'm with an important guest and I don't want to anything happens that could cause trouble to her while inside my ship. Do you understand?" – The last words are said with a more incisive manner."

\- "Y-yes sir, perfectly." – The man on the other end of line stutters, which makes Kayn place his face on her shoulder to muffle his chuckling. – "In a minute everything will return to function."

\- "Okay, I'll be waiting. Make sure someone checks this elevator."

\- "Right away, sir."

The ordinal turns off his device, a smirk of mischief plastered on his face. She gives a light slap on his shoulder, sarcastically saying. – "You're such a bad commander to them. It disappoints me." – She moves herself off his holding, knowing that soon they'll be monitored again and needs to make it looks like they aren't making out seconds ago.

\- "Don't be like that." – He passes a hand on his hair, rearranging his stresses while looking at the blur reflection the steel walls gives to him. – "I've to make sure nothing happens during your stay here."

She finalizes of arranging her hair and then snorts at him. – "Right, you prefer to mark my skin with bites and sucks."

\- "Of course, all these types of marks are the most pleasurable ones that you'll receive on your stay." – They hear the hum of the cameras returning to function, they poising themselves as nothing had happened there. – "After all what type of host I would be if not giving you the best experience I can provide?"

\- "A type of host that can't satisfy me." – She says with no preambles. – "I hope to not regret the decision of you trying to give the best experience and failing miserably." – At her words she can hear him gasp, his reflection telling her he'd turned his head to look at her, he knowing very well that she said that to rile him up and he can't do anything about that. Then the elevator gives a ping, signalizing that it reached the designed floor. – "After all I'm a woman that isn't easy to satisfy. Good luck on that, ordinal." – She gives a sweet smile to him. As the door opens she quickly moves out of the elevator, and waits for him outside of it.

He thinks his eyes for after restores the impassiveness mask and goes to where she is. He once again offers his arm, in which she promptly takes and they both walk the corridor for what she think is the front and central room of the vessel. As they approach huge doors she could listens that sounds inside the room these door guards are getting louder. There on the door has a soldier waiting, the female sees that the soldier is a female with animals traits, soon realizing that is the Vastaya alien species, a very colorful one from the traits she could see on the hands, neck and face. She has the biggest and doe eyes the woman had ever seen. – "This is officer Neeko, she is one of the officers in charge of the investigation I spoke off, so any needed information you requires you can ask her."

\- "Hello misses (L/N), I'll gladly answer you at best about your doubts and assist on your temporary duties on this matters."

\- "Thank you officer Neeko." - The woman greets the Vastayan, shaking the hand that the alien had offered.

The device on his pocket pings and he quickly retrieve it, frowning at little at seeing whatever message it has. - "I must leave you now. I'm required on the bridge." – He turns to the woman, and grabs her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. – "I hope our allegiance bring fructiferous results. Welcome to the Fractal Shear, misses (L/N)." – And with that he goes to the huge doors a meter away from where he left the woman and his officer, the door opening automatically and letting him inside, the ruckus in the place bombarding her with noises to after being muffled as them closes.

\- "So, let's go?" – The woman nods, following the other female through another maze of corridors. Neeko showed where the library is, the research facility, dining hall and at last but no least the part of the guests and crew dormitories. Her designated room is in the end of the hall of high patented officers. If something happens on the ship will have someone to protect or help. Neeko also gave her the trivia that her room is directly below the ordinal's – "Ordinal Kayn himself choose this room, I wonder why…"

\- "Maybe to reach me first if anything happens?" – She sidetracked the officer's wondering. One of his motives is probably this one; if anything bad happens on the ship he'll be the first to reach her and put her to safety. The other would to be to reach her to something far more intimate.

\- "There are highly capable officers on this very corridor to protect you, miss. Don't worry, you're safe with us." – The officer opens a big smile, showing the big difference that she's from the female captain she met two days prior back on the reunion office. The female will like her company.

As the day progressed Neeko showed more of the ship, some people she might has to talk with when they need to work together on Shandik, also she tasted the food that were served while she ate together with some officers that night. The food tasted delicious, making her wonder if has a chef working on that ship.

Thankfully the moment that Neeko once again led her to her own quarters had arrived and with that the promise of some time alone with her thoughts to be able to cope with everything she'd learned today. Arriving on her quarters and saying her byes to the Vastayan she closes the door and breathes a great sigh of relief, quickly reaching the bed and taking off the shoes from her aching feet. Now a bath is in order so she rummages on her suitcases to grab her set of pajamas and her toiletries so she could deal with this part.

Thirty minutes she gets out of the bath, a fresh set of clothes and drying her hair as best as her tired mind let her do, not realizing that there is someone else on her bed, her mind would only registered the other there when said person cleared its throat to make itself known. When she heard the noise she almost jumped high on air, holding her rapid beating heart, adrenaline pumping on her veins at it. She heard the person chuckling, her eyes quickly moving and seeing the ordinal himself sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing expressing mirth at her expense. The female throws her towel at him, in which he gets it before the object could hit his face. – "So what do you think of my ship?"

She gets on the bed and falls heavily on the mattress, gazing at the ceiling. – "The ship is neat."

\- "Just neat?" – She diverts her gaze to look at him, seeing him frowning.

\- "I'm messing with you. Your Fractal Shear is beautiful." – She slowly rises and moves herself to sit on his lap, her arms closing on his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, feeling his arms closing in on her waist. – "A ship beautiful as the person that commands it." – She sees a smirk on his face and then said the next words just to rile him up. – "Of course I'm taking about captain Vassur…"

"You…" – He pinches a butt cheek to then his hand squeeze the entire area of it, making her gasp at the sensations. – "Why don't you ask her to give what your body has been craving since a couple of weeks ago?"

\- "I can't because you enter in another category." – Her forefinger traces his neck, then a bare collarbone that is been shown through his black tank top, shoulder to after the rest of her fingers join the first one to tangle on his hair. – "You fit on the sexy as hell category." – Her lips dives in for a kiss, they slow and languid against his own. His hands maneuvers her legs, each one of them now placed at each side of his hips, making himself being between her thighs.

\- "Sexy as hell, you say." - He says between kisses while placing both of his hands on her rear, pushing her pelvis against his. She breaks the kiss and whine, the feeling so sudden that makes her realize how eager she's for it. – "It's a way to say that I'm a standard higher than the captain?"

\- "Yes." – Her arms close in tight, burying his face on her clothed chest while she rubs herself against his groin. – "You're by far my dream type than her, as also has something that will fill me up nicely."

\- "I see." – His hands moves to her breasts and encompasses the flesh on his hold, the sensation making her ground on him and then feeling him hardening between her legs. – "Unfortunately I'll have to give it to you tomorrow, not today."

\- "Why not?" – She feels getting a little in despair, the burning feeling that started to his teasing growing exponentially. – "You want it too, I can feel it."

She hears he hiss at the pressure she is putting on his member, his voice getting a deeper tone. – "Also you are tired, you shouldn't be doing this."

\- "I should not be." – She pushes him down on the bed, and then she takes off her pants. The female put her hands on his chest to keep herself up, putting her apex and rubbing herself on his still clothed arousal. – "But be damned if I'll not take my chances when have you so ready and good to me." – She was about to move herself when she opens her eyes and looks directly to his, feeling embarrassment filling her face. – "I wasn't thinking in anything like being inside, I'm pretty much thinking in just rub against, if you don't mind."

She saw him half-lidding his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. – "No, I don't mind at all." – His hands tease up under her shirt, fingers lazily playing with her nipples. – "Today will be in the way you want so do what you desire." – Then his hands go down, once again settling on her rear. – "Because tomorrow will be in the way I want."

The promise laced on his words making her shiver, triggering her start of humping on his member. She moves in a way that opened her labia and then could rub her clothed clit directly on his arousal. She closes her eyes, focusing in the sensations the point their bodies are touching against each other, the slow movements she'd started turning into fast paced and slick as her fluids falls down on them. She faintly observes that she's whining to get her more excited but the friction and pressure isn't enough. – "I need more."

\- "Hold on." - He once again sits on the mattress, one of his arms pulls her tight against him, his free hand going under her panty and rubbing frenetically on her clit. The spikes of pleasure exponentially grow, the feeling of her high coming fast. – "Cum for me, my prey." - Her limbs curls around him and clamp tight on his body, voicing her orgasm on his ear. She shakes with the aftershocks, legs spasms and then she falls limp on his hold.

He holds her then turns them both around, this time making her lay down on the bed, one of his arms grabbing both of her legs, raising them up and closing them together. Them he fumbles with something that she can't see because of her own limbs for after feel something prodding between her thighs. It breaches the space between and then moves forward and back. At such thing she opens her eyes and looking at it, seeing that his hard arousal is nestled there, the man thrusting it with vigor. Her gaze goes up and sees that now he's the one with eyes closed, his arms clamping tight around, fingers digging on her skin, low groans coming from his throat as he speeds up…

And idea appears on her mind, in which she quickly moves her legs to call his attention. – "Wait, Kayn."

At her movement he grits his teeth and slows down, his movements now languid on her. – "What?"

\- "Straddle my waist then turn yourself around, your back facing me. Also take off your shirt."

He raises an eyebrow in suspicion but complies, releasing her legs which she promptly places their sole on the mattress, propping up her knees. HHe takes off his tank top, showing the ever defined muscles of his front torso, moving himself above her, straddling her waist. The vision of his back and toned but so delightful that she wonders if she's dreaming. Then he looks behind to her. – "Now what?"

The female rearranges her feet, keeping their firm and locked in place. – "Put it between my thighs and then leans down on my legs, and just let go." – He does that, she feels his now very warm torso touching her skin while his achiness once again nestles between her thighs and resumes his thrusting. And now she sees paradise.

The sinews of his back muscles, the way his ribcage is expanding and contracting, his toned rear going forward and back, the movements that she could see from his muscles, his testicles, that probably is sensitive in such state he is… Oh wait… - "Can I touch you?" – He gives the affirmative accompanied with a growl, in which she puts her hands on his back as far as she could in her current position, her nails gently trailing down on it, making the man shiver and release a hiss. She stops her hands on his rear, spreading her fingers on the flesh and fondles it. He buckles at the sensation, in which he once again gazes to her over his shoulder. – You've a strange likeness to my butt."

She digs her nails on the toned flesh, making him hiss and give a hard thrust. – "It isn't strange to women obsess over men butts. Also do you have any idea how pretty yours are?" – She resumes her fondling, smirking at him.

\- "I see." – He chuckles. – "I'll make sure to wear skinner pants to just tease you." – He fastens his pace, in which she suddenly tenses her thighs, making him gasp and digs his fingers on his legs. – "Do that again." – She does, making the man release a louder groan this time, his thrusting non-stop. She thought he would get his high at any moment but he cannot, the sounds of pleasure transforming into frustration.

She quickly moves her body, her legs now flat on the mattress while she sits. He makes a questioning sound, but she hooks her arm around his torso while moving herself to lean on the largely amount of pillows that these bed has. She makes him lean on her torso, her hand quickly going to his pierced nipple to tease the bud while her other hand goes to his member, resuming the rapid thrusting. – "Imagine your dick inside my needy pussy, touching me everywhere, filling me up good. It would feel so fine that I would be saying your name like a pray, my emperor." – She gives a twist on his tip, her fist tightening on the arousal to add more feeling to such sensitive place. She licks a trail on the flushed neck, which is now closer of her face, her teeth joining to give little bites. – "My emperor is so handsome, his body so beautiful that makes me wet and needy to feel it all over me, holding me down, dominating me while fucks me to completion." - Suddenly he arches his body and moans aloud, spurting all over himself. She observes his face scrunched up in pleasure, liking a lot what she sees and wanting to look at it again and again.

He's the one that now falls limp, her hand slowly her thrusting until it stops, the male releasing little hums while he regains his breathing. Moments later he opens his eyes, grabs his black shirt and cleans himself of any fluids that was on his skin with it, after cleaning her hand which was on his member, and then he tucks himself inside his pants. The ordinal throws the cloth to the floor and turns himself around, in which he lays his body above hers and dives in for a kiss. At such thing her arms curls over his neck and shoulders while her legs entwine on his ones, gluing herself on him. She correspond the kiss, her tongue running around his mouth to after curl on his own.

After a minute of making out she breaks the kiss, giving some pecks to after runs her lips on his jaw and the beginning of his neck. She nestles her face there, breathing in his clean scent, her hands caressing his head and back. The woman feels his lips running on her neck, shoulder, collarbone for after lay his head there. One of his hands hooks in one of her knees, bringing her leg up so then could caress the limb. – "Now I'm the one tired." – The male says, in his voice clearly heard what his words meant.

She chuckles at it, observing her fingers while she contours the lines of his back. – "Let's say that I wanted to do that so I can use you as my personal blanket on this cold temperature of space." – Her fingernails run lightly down on his right side to after goes to his rear, fondling it. – "And I'm loving to have you draped all over me."

The woman feels his face moving, his lips and teeth teasing the skin of her neck, pulling it to after suck. – "As also you do have a thing for my butt." – She gives a squeeze for good measure as a reply to his words, making him buckle on her.

\- "And you have a thing to biting my neck." – He retaliate her words by opening his mouth and digging his teeth there, making her release a whine as her fingers tangles on his hair and pushes the man even more against her. He releases it and sooth the area with kisses. – "And I never thought I could get you off while calling you emperor." – She feels him freeze and abandons her neck, the wet spot cooling on the chilly air. – "You want to be that a lot, don't you?"

He turns them around and makes them both to lie on their sides, his limbs instantly tangling with hers. – "Yes, I do." – This time she nestles her face on his neck, the male holding her tightly against him. – "There things that I see that would work more efficient if the emperor is more active to things than react at it after things happens. Things that I see would work better in a different way than the one that has been chosen."

\- "I see." – She hides a yawn, her eyes closing against her will. – "But great powers come with great responsibilities, Kayn. You may have great intentions but you'll have to know and understand that how you act upon your intentions will bring consequences. The big question is: are you sure that you can deal with them? Think about it." – Her words are met with silence, which together with his warmness brings her quickly to sleep.

**-x-**

In the next days he doesn't visit her at her room again, in which she's quite thankful because Neeko is giving so much information for her to study and comprehend that at the end of the day the only thing she thinks about is falling on her bed and sleep. And like that a week passes.

Finally the ship reaches Shandik, the yellow hue of the planet showing that indeed the vast deserts are there, like in the way she remembers. Her, officer Neeko, a group of soldiers and the ordinal himself reunites on the hangar, a cargo ship to be able to fit them and the research and tracking equipment. Kayn as giving all the last details and points with a holo projector he has on his wrist. The group aboard the ship, it departing from Fractal Shear to reach the arid planet. At the entire time of the little travel she kept her eyes on the notebook on her hand, faking that she is shaking her notes while plotting vengeance to what the ordinal was trying to rile on her.

_In the next day after she had admitted to him that his rear is a turning on to her he'd changed to a far more form figure pants and devoid of that waist cape he uses. Not too much that would show everything, like the white one he used weeks ago but as any time he would bend or squat she would see the outline of it. And man, he would bend at any time she is near him on the same room as he is, her line of vision would divert directly to that form, teasing her at his heart content. At one point she was discussing some details when big floating carts of supplies passed them, he moved their bodies to the point she was glued against the wall by him pressing her body on it with his own. She didn't know how but his rear where nestled on the front of her hips, she just observed it but let it slide, thinking that he's probably putting her to the side so the carts wouldn't bump and hurt her and the way his body is pressed on her is totally innocent however she realized it isn't quite like that when he started to rub slowly himself on her._

_She hisses on his ear. – "What are you trying to get with it?"_

_\- "What?" – The male says, nonchalant. – "I'm just protecting you from the carts._

_\- "Right." – Her eyes quickly divert to the butt in question, observing the movement. – "You know, there is nothing here that you could rub to just get me horny. Must I remind you that I don't have a penis?"_

_\- "No, you don't." – The carts finally disappear on a corner and he moves off her, giving some distance. – "But I know very well how you like to touch it." –He wriggles his eyebrows, knowing to well that in the open she couldn't rebut his teasing. She looks to both sides, seeing that the corridor is momentary empty and then walks quickly to him, giving a slap on his butt, making him gasp and his hand flies quickly to his flesh to sooth it. She passes him, quickly walking to the bustling of the other corridors, knowing too well that he is the one that couldn't rebut to her move so soon, his eyes glued to her back, probably plotting something to get her on it. She thought that on that night he would punish her slapping but he didn`t appeared, in fact he didn`t appeared at all in that night, in the next day he gave zero attention to her. In that moment the female feared that she'd overstepped some boundaries with him. The day after she realizes that isn't like that._

_The woman was walking on the corridor buried in thoughts while reading her notebook when, out of nowhere, someone put its hand on her mouth, blocking her to scream in surprise or in help, a strong arm encloses on her waist, dragging her to a bigger body. She struggled, trying to shake off the hold but with no use, she tries to mover her bind arms but also with no effect. The assailant dragged her to a wall, in which she felt the cold and familiar sensation of passing through solid masses._

_Wait… That man…_

_She grits her teeth, hissing angrily at the male while she calms herself down. She speaks his name but the sound goes out muffled, in which he moves her head to make her look at him. – "Missed me?" – His voice is dripping with mischief, the smirk plastered on his face while his right eye glows on the low shaded rooms he passes. She wants to hit the man so hard for scared her like that._

_In a very small room he stops, turning her around and pressing her to a nearby wall. He kisses her deeply, his hands grabbing both of her wrists and holding them with one hand while the other runs over her body, squeezing and fondling the right areas. After a couple of minutes he breaks the kiss and steps back, making her open her eyes and look confused at him. Then she realizes she's still suspended off the ground, her gaze goes to her hands and sees golden tendrils of Ora are what keep her off the ground. The woman feels something warm, soft and smooth curling over her calves and locking there, realizing there is also tentacle like Ora._

_She thought the golden tendrils would stop and just hold her limbs in place but no, they do not. Four more tendrils appears, two running down on her arms and other two running up her legs, the ones on her arms goes under her shirt through the arm holes, the sensation of something warm, smooth and tense running on her skin strange, the same happens with the one on her legs. The tendrils runs over her torso, the touch unpredictable as it moves around her skin, leaving sensations that are making her sensitive on its wake, making her gasp when they goes under her brassiere, curls over her mounds and on her nipples, hardening her nubs with their rubbing. The ones in her legs goes to her butt, diving itself in three thin ones, they squeeze her flesh to then goes under her panty and caress her groin, rubbing her womanhood incessantly._

_She would voice aloud the sensations she is feeling if wasn't for Kayn's mouth returning to hers, swallowing her cries as his lips and tongue works furiously on hers. His hands grab her shirt and pants, making her break the kiss and looks at it, fearing that he would rip her clothes off. Instead he uses the same power as he use it to phase through the walls, her clothes turning a pink glow as it goes off her body to them been pushed off and throw over his shoulder. –"What are you doing?"_

_\- "Punishment." – The male says for after captures her mouth again, his hands working on his uniform opening the upper part to reveal the front of his torso for after opens his pants and reveals his half-hard member. The tendrils on her legs moves, pressing them against the wall while opening them, the male easily moving between them and rubbing his arousal on her. He breaks the kiss, his fingers running on her sides to goes to her butt and squeeze the flesh while they presses her hips harder against him. – "Do you really think I would let slide the slapping you did? Oh, no. I would not."_

_This situation feels like a repeat of what happened on the bathroom months ago, he holding her down, his body pressed tightly against hers, she devoid of clothes while he still have some, the dominance he exert on her with his own body, the anger in his voice, the voracity his mouth devours hers, the tendrils of Ora he's manipulating rendering her immobile while they rubs vigorously her sensitive points, making her eyes rolls to her head. This behavior he applies on such intimate moment turns her own faster than the caring and gentle touches he did other times._

_The woman had developed a fetish for his power play upon her and she wonders if the ordinal knows that his 'punishments' excites than scares her. The female breaks the kiss, leaning her head back, averting from his lips so she could speak. – "I want to you know that this little plan of yours is backfiring."_

_\- "No, it isn't." – His hand entwines on her hair, moving it to the side as he bares her neck, tongue licking a stripe from her collarbone to her ear. – "You unconsciously let me overpower you, my weight pressing you down on a surface, the feel of my skin rubbing in yours, my teeth marking your neck, my authority voice tells me that being dominated is what gets you high." – She feels his free hand going lower and it curling over his now fully hard member, then he grabbing it and moving the tip to rub over the entire extension of her slit, giving her the allure that at any moment he would finally put the thick mass inside her but he doesn't. He rubs it over her clit, circles it on the space around her entrance but never get inside, frustrating her indescribably. – "But all of it without penetration is like punishment to you." – He returns his member to the way it was before, the length rubbing directly on her clit when he starts to grind himself on her. – "My theories of it had the confirmation after we masturbated each other on your quarters nights ago. In how I felt you got moist again while you held me above you."_

_Well, he read her like a book. She never thought he would observe her like that in such situations, she felt embarrassed to be so transparent, giving more fuel to his teasing._

_\- "But I like a lot when you react so truthfully to me." – At that he undulate his hips in a way that makes her buckles against him. – "Of how eager you get for me. And, as a throughful lover as I am I'll reward by making you cum again and again, until I feel you boneless under me." – These words make her whine, her mind already imagining the man's hips pounding on her._

_She needs to get out of these tendrils and to be able to move in the way she wants against this man. – "Release me."_

_\- "No, this is punishment." – Suddenly he steps back, his warmth and touch disappearing. She whines with the loss, her eyes opening to look at the panting male, shirt opened, his muscles deliciously flexing with his breathing, pants lowered, showing his thick member, glistening with her fluids from the grind he did on her. – "Since you made me feel embarrassed you'll be now that will feel like this." – The tendrils move her to the floor, making her kneel on the surface while he grabs a nearby chair and drags to where she is, sitting on the object like an emperor on his throne. – "Now you'll use this feisty mouth of yours and make me cum. Only your mouth."_

_Is this for real? This man is aggravating something so simple. She hisses at it, the member is so thick that will make her jaw ache for a couple of hours._

_She feels he using his powers again to take off her undergarments, baring her to his eyes, the tendrils on her arms pulling them behind her back so she couldn't move them. The golden irises drinking on her kneeling form. – "Look at you, kneeling before me like a devoted person to its emperor. It makes me so horny." – He grabs her head and pushes it to his arousal, making her lips touch it. –"Now be a good pray and make me feel good." – He presses even more, successfully making her open her mouth to engulf it. The man start to slowly thrust his flesh while his hand entwines on her hair, guiding the pace he wants her head bobs._

_Since she can't do nothing but comply the woman works on his flesh, tongue working on the tip and under it, when his hand roses up her head she sucks on the tip, making him release little growls. Moments pass, she raises her eyes and sees that his are closed, his mouth is ajar, breathy sounds coming out of it. Knowing that he's completely focused on the feeling she's giving to him she gives a hard suck on the tip of his member, making the male thrust up suddenly and almost chock her. He bends over, his hands completely controlling her head while he thrusts on her mouth, pumping his arousal, which she feels he gives one last thrust and take it quickly off her mouth, spilling on his own abdomen. She saw everything happening closely, the way he'd throw his head back, the way he'd arched his back, his expression of release. And he looks beautiful like that._

_This man is a sin._

_He falls on the chair, breathing fast, and tongue appearing to lick his dry lips, eyes opening slowly and looking at her. With assistance of the Ora tendrils he pulls the woman on his knees to his lap, making her sit sideways. She leans her head on his chest, trying to make herself comfortable with her arms still behind her back. He grabs her chin gently and raises her face up to his, the male open mouthed kissing her sore lips. The hand which was holding her chin goes to her nape, holding her head up while his free one runs over her body, squeezing, pinching and fondling her sensitive areas except the area that has been aching in the most._

_Suddenly the tendrils on her arms moves forward and then up, once again raising her on air. She observes him tucking himself up and them rising to his feet to go where she is, realizing that his head his at level with her knee area, his mouth placing a kiss on there, consequently making her shiver at the sensation. As the tendrils slowly moves her to the stand on the floor his kisses trails up on her skin, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive areas until her feet are on the floor, finalizing with his tongue swiping on her mouth and break all contact._

_She leans on a nearby table, seeing the ordinal rearranging his uniform, after he scatters her clothes and deposits it on the chair he's sitting. The she sees him going to the door, frowning at it. – "Wait, are you seriously leaving, ranging?"_

_He turns a little to look at her, a hand on the door knob. – "Why should I? Did you forget you're here to be punished?" – Her eyes widen at it to after thin in anger. – "So then there is your punishment, to be ranging in achiness." – She closes tight her fists, wanting a lot to punch him in the face. – "In the next your feel free to take care of your needs. See you around." – With a little bye he exits the room, leaving a pissed and aching woman there. With the little dignity she possesses the female redresses and exits the room, walking as fast as she could. In the moments that she walked to her quarters the thought that his punishment was too far, him slapping her back would be much better than left here there, naked and needy, like a used whore. Yup, she felt pretty much like a used whore on that room. When she reached her quarters she walked directly to the bathroom, discarding her clothes on the floor and entering the on the automatic shower to cool down her head and her own body. She refuses to give him the satisfaction that she had did you he thought she would._

_There's the first time she truly regretted to have feelings for the ordinal._

The ship finally lands on the planet, the shake taking her out of her thoughts, the mask of impassivity plastered on her face as the educated cold shoulder she'd been giving to him since that day to now. She quickly rises from her sit and waits for the soldiers empty the compartment so she can move out to the hot desert, a well-known place to her. Her eyes look around, seeing that they had land in a place which the border of the jungle portion of the planet meets the desert one.

The ordinal leads them to the border, where the ordinal takes a map and discuss points that they should go first in the next hours. The female is thankful that officer Neeko is on the expedition too, the Vastayan successfully making her focus on the task as also keep her composure with the man she is angered at the moment. After the final points said the ordinal leads them into the desert, going to a path that his hologram map points.

An hour passes while tracking in the yellow sand, some sighs of exhausting being heard, promptly making the ordinal to say some words to motivate them to keep going. More twenty and then an entrance in one of the caves appears, it making all of them fasten their pace to reach there. There's a collected sigh of relief when they enters, the shadow and the chill of the place providing nice refreshment from the heat of outside. She quickly put her bag on the floor, rummaging through the things, getting the devices to search for the gold substance in the midst of rock and sand. The equipment in question far advanced and precise than the ones she'd used five years ago.

Her hand passes through the walls, flash light on the other one so she could find the device that light the lamps installed on the cave, hoping that the system which generates energy for it still works. As her fingers trails over a familiar device a small smile opens on her face as the pad lights up, thanking that energy is still being generated there and pushes a button, the lights inside the cave turning on and illuminating their path. The team started to work there, people walking around, devices on hand, searching any glimpse that the Ora they picked up on the investigations would be there. She'd been advice that the tec would take thirty minutes at best to run the parameters so they could have any lead so she took this time to explore further the cave for anything that changed. As she walked further away from the group she felt his eyes boring on her, in which she brushed aside, faking that she was far more interested on the date her device is giving to her. For anyone around would be plausible for the ordinal be looking attentively at her since she is the stranger one inside the ship but for her observing him would be suspicious.

The female immersed herself in thoughts as she walked further, her eyes gazing on the familiar colors and walls, thinking of the years ago. At that time she never thought she would be returning here years later for similar yet so different reasons. When she lived pretty much as hell in here, asking for a charming prince to rescue her of this madness, she never thought she would bring her charming prince here, instead of silver shining armor he wears black with shinning gold, charm laced with mischief and malice.

"Misses (L/N)." – Speaking of the devil.

The woman quickly turns around to see the man in question indeed on the beginning of the corridor where she is, his uniform and his scythe colors glinting against the bright light. She once again returns her gaze to the front, faking calmness at his presence while her mind is ranging to lash her anger on him. She took some deep breathes silently, her eyes closing to focus at what the male could instigate to her in such distant area from where his soldiers are.

\- "How things are going?"

\- "Smoothly as they are supposed to be, sir." – She eyes glanced at the device, the search still running. Then she looked around, avoiding letting her eyes stray to him.

\- "I see." – For a couple of minutes she meddles with her device, checking the information there. She hears him sigh loudly. – "Okay, what is going you on your mind?"

\- "I think you know pretty well, ordinal." – She said those words in the most frigid tone she could come up with.

\- "Ouch, ice cold." – He jokingly replied.

\- "Well, isn't it good, since we're in such arid temperature? As also to let you known that the person at your side is no mere pawn of yours and will not let you make it one of them. " – She returns sarcastically, looking at his face. She saw that his golden gaze is directed to hers so she let him see all the fury that she's hiding these past days being shown to him. The ping of her device broke her glare as also their eye contact. She checks the data, giving a sigh at the negation of Ora here. – "There's nothing here. Next cave maybe will be luckier." – With that she turns around and starts to walk away however she is stopped by his words. - "We need to talk about it."

\- "Of course, we need to talk. Or do you thought I would really stay put and do whatever you desires, Kayn? It isn't just because your status is higher than mine. If you keep acting like that, people will stop to follow you around." – Words said she quickly walk away from there, leaving the man to think about what she'd said.

As they progressed to the next caves they found in the same result as the first one. The morale of the team as itself go lower as they progressed themselves in the incessant heat, even the ordinal that has far more stamina than everyone else is looking a little tired himself. Seeing that the sun is getting lower and the promising cold of the desert night the ordinals calls it a day, requesting their ship to retrieve the team as also their equipment. Area pinpointed on Kayn's holo map he and his team enters the ship, sighing tiredly.

Finally they reach the bigger vessel, the mental tiredness coming far more from keeping strictly professional while guarding her temper towards the blue-haired man. As fast her aching feet could lead she walks to her quarters, entering inside. She divests as quickly as she can from her clothes and enters her bathroom, diving on the water that promptly goes out of the shower when she enters on its area. As mechanically she entered the shower she goes out, her mind reeling with words she wants to say if the man appears on her room to talk.

She rummages through the drawers to get a fresh set of pajamas, briefly thinking she needs to ask Neeko where the laundry is next time they meet since her pile of dirty garments is growing. She grabs her garments and put above the nightstand, then she takes off the towel on head to be able to dress easily. She was about to drop the towel on her body when she feels a hand on her shoulder, the female quickly moving to grab the offending limb so she could twist it.

\- "Wait, wait." – The female quickly turns around, seeing Kayn behind her. The man is gripping her wrist, stopping her to break his own. – "I just come here to talk, no need for violence."

She releases him, her hands releasing him, one of them holding while she leans on the nightstand behind while the other holds tight her towel to hide her nude body. – "Then announce yourself first, or just be like a normal person and knock on the door."

\- "You really know that I can't do that, after all I'm always busy so I can't be disturbed unless is life and death business." – She grabs her clothes and walks to the bathroom. – "What are you doing?"

\- "Going to dress myself in privacy, since there is someone in my room." – She deadpans, pointing to the bathroom.

\- "You know that I've seen everything already, don't you?"

\- "I do have a sense of modesty. The show-off is only you." – She returns her walking, quickly getting inside and locking it.

\- "You know that locks can't stop me." – His muffled words resonated from the other side of the door, making her grit her teeth.

\- "Dare to enter inside and I'll make sure that you'll have a broken and bloody nose instantly." – She hears him chuckle, which make her anger rise some notches. The female puts her garments and after opens the bathroom door, her eyes fusillading his. Then passes him while walking to her bed, grabbing her hair brush in the process to deal with the hair, to after sit on the bed while brushing her tresses, wanting to deal with the knots quickly so she could sleep. – "So, what do you want?" - He sits at her side then gently he grabs the brush on her hand. She raises an eyebrow at him. – "What?"

\- "The way you're brushing will make you lose far more hair than otherwise." – His hands lead her to turn, her back now facing him. Then she feels him grabbing some looks with his fingers and brushing them gently. – "Also I came here to talk with you about what you said earlier on the cave."

\- "Good, it's about time." – The brushing calmed her little, the touch of the brush which every time grazed her scalp making her anger slowly fade.

\- "I own an apology." – His fingers grasp her chin, moving her head so he could brush the other side of her head. – "I never thought you would get mad at what I've done on that room days ago."

\- "It's more than that, Kayn." – She feels him stop his movements, in which the female turns to gaze at his eyes. – "In that moment I felt more like an object, to be used for your whims, without understanding the consequences that your actions can bring. It feels like I'm another objective to conquest than someone you have deeper feelings for." - She takes a deep breath, pouring her doubts on her next words, wanting to see his reaction to them. – "Do you really knows what love feels like? Be truthful, please."

\- "Yes, I know." – She raised an eyebrow at him, making the man sigh. – "Technically speaking."

She frowns at him. - "You never felt love for someone, like you want to be deeply connected this person? And I'm not saying like family, I'm saying like man for a man and man for a woman."

\- "Sometimes, but they were brief." – He grabs one of her hands, his fingers entwining with her lack ones. – "Something deeper and stronger, you're the first." – She quickly looks at his eyes, seeing that he is gazing to their joined hands. – "It's new because like this I never felt like this before and scary because it could destroy us, a way or another." – She is holding her breath while listen his words, fearing if she makes any noise would make him stop to speak. He takes a deep breath, his free hand rubbing tiredly at his face. – "I was forced to behold a imaginable power, a power that I didn't want in the first place, a power that, at every day, is a struggle to not fall to it whims." – He releases her hand, burying his face on both of his hands. – "As the time passes I come to regret the day that put a foot on the planet I found it." – His words are muffled by his limbs, which made her lean closer to hear them. – "Since I got possession of it I'm always angry, anxious and it leads me to act cruelly. It's like I'm turning a shell from what once was."

He raises his head, than he looks at her, his eyes red and wet, holding at the most as he can to not shed tears. – "When you appeared in my life it's like my anger and anxiety is in very small doses diminishing. It feels like you're giving me some strength." – At these words she feels her heart gushing to him, which makes her moves from the bed to straddle at his lap, her arms curling around his shoulders, hugging him tight against her. She hears him giving a sigh of relief, his arms curling instantly on her waist, his face burying on her neck. – "And I get interested to know the person that so mercilessly kneed me, to know the one that had defied me despite fear coursing on it veins." – At such closeness she could feel his heart beating fast. – "And it developed from the want to punish, for you to surrender yourself to me, as this power whispers in my ears. This power is so seductive, you've no idea what it'd done to lesser willed men" – He moves his face from her neck and look directly at her eyes, the golden gaze glistens with the moistness. His hands move up to hook over her shoulders, pressing himself even more against her. – "But then your presence anchors me up, it keep this power whispers lower as yours grows, then the want to punish becomes wants to possess, together with it to feel you in any possible way against me, to show to everyone that you're mine and no one is allowed to have you."

She gasps at his words, it make her heart gushes as also make her core tingles. Her hands go to the sides of his face, holding it in place while she leans her forehead to his. – "The turning point became that night almost a month ago, the night that you showed how you feel about me, I really didn't know how to react. As far as I remember no one'd approached me like that and makes me think that finally I can be happy and make someone happy. I'll stop to feel lonely." – A tear falls on his cheek, making a transparent path on his skin. – "But still I treat you wrongly because I don't know to deal with my feelings. Having you here makes me giddy, at each private time we touch each other makes me think the right place for me to be is between thighs on the sheets or your arms holding me when I need to permeate in your presence." – Another tear falls from his other eye. – "I'd never experienced such type of love so I want to apologize to have hurt you in that way." – He hugs her far stronger than before, his head at the side of hers, lips near her ear. – "Please, forgive this stupid man at your front. Please, please, I'm so sorry to throw and do things that make you feel uncomfortable. It'll not repeat without your consent. Forgive me."

She hears the anguish and sorrow on his voice, now that he clarified his own feelings she understood why he acts like this. For the deities, she feels impressed in how he can bottle up so much like and maintain control and sanity over himself and relief that he released the pressure now, letting her see him on such fragile moment. He cries quietly on her neck, his limbs holding her so strongly, he probably thinks that if he loses even a little bit she might disappear. And like that she makes her mind, and will act upon it. – "Kayn!" – His head raises from her neck, his slight reddened and moist eyes looks at her own. – "I forgive you." – He opens a smile, saying thank you while peppering her face and neck with kisses. – "But also I think I can't let you sleep alone in the state you're right now, so please, take me to your room. I'll not leave you alone tonight."

She cleans the wet trails and he nods at her request. – "Lock your legs on my waist so you'll not fall." – The female does that as also circles her arms once again on his neck. The ordinal raises from his sitting position, looks above and just jump, it high enough so that while using his phasing through materials he his hands locks on the ceiling. Then he pushes both up, the woman marveling at the display of strength he's putting up. Finally they pass the ceiling, in which he sits now on his bed while her eyes look around his chambers.

His room is larger than she thought. The colors are meshed in dark blue and black, some red and gold details on the sleek furniture. On the far right side there is table covered in holo tablets and some papers, on the left side the window is so huge that it is, in some parts, the wall itself of his room, from ceiling to floor. Behind here there is a door, which she believes to be his personal bathroom. The light that illuminates the room are light blue on the ceiling and some lamps are emitting a faint yellow hue. Then she looks at his bed and see that his duvet and the pillow covers are in black color, making her eyes widening a little at it and low-key wondering how cool must be sleep in dark sheets.

She feels his hands running slowly on her back, making her gaze at him. – "Did you like my room?"

\- "Yes. The design and colors suits you." – She moves her legs, after unhooks her arms and stands on her feet on his front, making him looks confused at her. – "First of all I want to say thank you for tell me your true feelings, I'm glad that you finally opened up." – He opened a smile at her. – "Seriously I don't know what got you so afraid to tell these things."

He gazes down, his hands fisting the fabric of his pants. - "People associate feelings with weakness in my line of work, to the point it can leads to death." – He sighs. – "Will take time to show more, just be patient." – She nods at his words.

\- "Also I do have a surprise for you." – She takes a deep breath and then opens the buttons of her blouse, after she pushes downs her pants, revealing the outfit she is wearing under her pajamas. – "I thought you were kind of mad or angry with the words I said back on the cave, so I thought on something that could render you to be a little merciful in whatever sick punishment you would inflict on me." – She is wearing a gown that barely hide the bottom of her butt, black in color, in a completely see through lace pattern. On her legs she is wearing a black fishnet pantyhose, of a delicate fabric. And under all of that she wears nothing. The female even made sure to give a twirl gives a twirl, showing from all the angles what she'd dressed secretly to placate his supposed anger as also give a little push for what they both have desired for so long.

Then woman look at his expression, seeing that his mouth is slightly ajar, his golden gaze running on her form, up and down. His eyes flick to her face and once again run over her body. She frowns in confusion at his silence. – "Say something."

He raises, getting closer while he take off his shirt, baring his well-known muscled torso, golden tattoos, soft skin and that golden piercing that glows on the light. – "I thought you were mad at me." – His voice had dropped some octaves, the tone telling very well how he's feeling however the male has his will to hold himself. – "And I really didn't expected that seeing you like this would affect me." – His hand quickly grabs her wrists, his eyes looking pointedly at her breasts. – "People dressed up in such delicate and yet intimate garbs never had affected me like in the way it's affecting me."

She giggles a little. – "Maybe you never let yourself appreciate it. Or maybe it's because I'm the one using it."

\- "Maybe." – His other hand curls on her hip. He quickly turns her around, and pushes her against the bed, making the woman falls on her stomach on the dark colored duvet, making her feeling that indeed the fabric is soft. – You can be sure it probably is the audacity in getting naked on my front with no embarrassment."

She turns around to lie on her back, seeing the man on fours above her, pretty much like a predator over its prey. – "Seeing women so uninhibited at what they want turns you on?" – His hair had fallen over his shoulder and above her torso. She curls her fingers on the blue and soft strands, tugging on them lightly.

He leans away from her, his torso up, then his hands go to her thighs and spread her legs apart, baring to him how wet her clad mound had become. His hands runs over her stocking clad limbs, the friction of the fabric together with his touch making her writhe with the sensation. When he reaches her ankles he grabs both of them and pulls them to his face, his tongue makes a lick on her left one for after he gives a bite on her right. – "You can bet on that." – The he places both of her legs over his thighs, in which she observes his fingers going to the waistband of his pants and pulls it down, revealing his erected member. He gives a few pumps on it after places it above her mound, feeling him so near where she desires for so long so close in such part of hers makes her sighs in satisfaction. He moves once again to lean over her, his left elbow keeping his torso up while the other goes to her left breast. He fondles the lace clad flesh, fingers twisting and pinching the nipple at his heart content, his mouth goes to the neglected one, his tongue and teeth doing the same of what his fingers does.

The friction of the lace fabric mixed with his ministrations makes her skin far more sensitive than before, in which she closes her eyes and writhes her body at it. In a particular bite and pull her hands flies to his head as her legs hooks over his thighs, pulling the male more to herself. He changes to the right breast, giving the same treatment to it as he starts to rub his arousal on her mound. One of her hands leaves his head and runs on his back, feeling the man release a growl and sucks harder on her nipples, to reach his member and fist it. He groans at the feel, his mouth releasing her nipple to latch on her shoulder as he thrust slowly.

\- "Put it inside me, please." – She whines to him, desiring more than ever to feel such part of him in the most intimate way they both can do. She feels pre-come coming from his tip, which she smears it all over his skin.

He grabs her hand and pulls it to his mouth, licking all of her fingers. – "Rearranges yourself on the bed, take of the lace, keep the pantyhose on and I want three of these fingers deep inside you, keeping yourself wet and slick for me." – He puts her middle finger on his mouth and sucks greedily on it, tongue curling on the appendage. After a few seconds he releases it, in which she sees it glistening with his saliva. – "Go, put it in." – She grabs the waistband of her pantyhose and puts the finger he'd sucked inside herself. – "Yes, stretch yourself nicely for me." – And with that he gets off the bed.

As fast as she could she takes off her gown and moves herself to lay her head on his pillows. When finally done she looks to the side and sees him rummaging in a drawer to then catch what looks to be a condom foil, put it on his mouth and holding it there. He realizes that the female is observing him so he opens a smirk, gives a wink at her then turning around. His fingers hooks on his waistband, ever so slow pushing it down and revealing his toned butt and his lean thighs, then he releases, the garment falling on the floor, in which he steps out of it. He turns towards her, now the full image of this dangerous man on his naked glory, with a condom on his teeth and a smirk promising naughty mischief on his face made her feel hotter than before, her hand unconsciously stopping as she internally wonders if this is one of her over creative dreams or it's truly happening.

He once again goes between her thighs, ripping off the foil with his teeth and putting the rubbery protection on his arousal. Sensing that she isn't used to it and he being thicker would hurt a little she grabs his wrist. – "Please, be slow and gentle. You aren't exactly small and had been a long time I didn't do this."

He leans in, planting a kiss on her lips. – "Don't worry, the last thing that I'll make you feel will be unwanted pain." – This said he leans back and aligns himself with her entrance. He rubs the tip once, twice and then slowly inserts himself inside her. The woman gasps at the feel of his girth slowly and finally filling in the place she most wanted to feel, her arms and legs trembling and the indescribable sensation of having this man inside her, despite the light achiness of having him there. She hears his gasping, which make her eyes looks at his face, seeing his mouth open on an 'o' format, eyebrows scrunched up, eyes closed, the grip he has on her thighs so strong that it'll bruise in the next day. She widens even more her leg's stance to alleviate the aching as the pressure, which happens. At this she feels his hands moving to her hips, pushing himself even more, burying his arousal totally inside her. The sounds he makes are loud, deep and looks like to be in relief.

He leans above her, his hands running up on her side as he leans on his left elbow, his right hand going to her breast to tease its nipple, his lips depositing kisses and bites on her jaw until his lips goes to her ear. – "Fuck, you're squeezing me so nicely, like you don't want me to get out of you." – His runs once again his mouth on her jaw, now his breathing fanning over her other ear. – "So wet and so hot and all mine to enjoy it." – Then he leans away, now bracing his torso up, his hand at each side of her head, the woman feeling him gyrates his hips, making her release a loud whine. She quickly puts a hand on her mouth to muffle her noises, her heart beating fast at the prospect to been found out by anyone about their tryst. He grabs her hand and moves it aside, his fingers entwining with hers he holds it down. – "Don't need to… _ah_ … hide your voice, the walls are soundproof." – He hisses and starts to slowly thrust his hips. – "I made sure to then be like that so I can enjoy you screaming your pleasure at your heart content." – He gives a sharp thrust suddenly, the sudden sensation making her whine loudly at it.

Her free hand flies to his head, grabbing behind it so she pulls him down and plunges her tongue inside his mouth, making out with him. She hears him whine, his torso leaning far more above her when his right elbow meets the mattress, which she quickly moves her hand from his grasp and latches on his shoulders, making him fall down his torso totally above hers. Her legs raises and hooks over his thighs, both of her hands run down on his back, fingernails grazing his skin and making him whine, to then grabs both of his butt cheeks and fondle the flesh. He breaks the kiss and groans, head raising up and consequently baring his neck. The female licks a stripe to then nibble the area, instigating the man to start a pace for their pleasure.

Deep in her mind she gushes in happiness to presence this man giving all of him to her, to let her touch his body and mark his skin with nails and bites, making sounds at her ministrations, letting her realize how freely he's letting her make marks on his body as also letting himself been heard.

She moves her hips, accompanying his thrusts, one of her hands returning to his nape, pressing his neck against his mouth so she can suck harder his skin. At a particular suck he growls, in which she feels his hand going to her hair and pulls her head back, unlatching her mouth from him. She sees his pale skin rapidly getting red, making the female smirk at the mark on his neck. – "What are you doing?" – He asks.

\- "Marking you, so all people know that you belong to me as also make you remember who did this to you." – She answers in, the smirk never leaving her face. – "So you can remember that this single citizen here did to you, my emperor." – She clamps her thighs on his waist and moves, successfully making now lay his back on the mattress while she is the one on the top. She rides him, making sure at a couple of thrusts she move her inner muscles to squeeze his hard member inside her. – "Remember, my emperor, that your insolent prey is the only that can bring you to the high you desire." – She starts a hard pace, moaning loudly when she feels his tip reaching places deeper than before on this position, the slap of flesh being heard at it, her eyes diverts to his face, seeing that his own are half-lidded, mouth releasing loud groans, his face flushed until his collarbones.

She sees his nipple piercing and fingers goes to tease it, earning a loud growl and sharp upward thrust of him, which made the woman loose her balance and falls over him, she quickly moves her arms so she can support her torso up with her hands. The female looks at his face and see him sporting a smirk on his face, knowing that he did that on purpose, then latch his mouth a nipple, teeth and tongue working on it while his fingers goes to the other to pinch on it.

Suddenly he sits on the bed, hugging her tighter than before. His mouth abandons her nipple with a wet pop sound to go to her neck and scrape his teeth on her throat, both of his hands on her back, blunt fingernails raking down on her back as he reaches her butt, palming her cheeks and downward squeezing them, and like that he starts to move her hips at his own accord. – "My prey, your pussy is so thirsty for my dick that it looks like doesn't want to let go anytime soon." – Her arms latches on him, running on his sweaty back, the front of his also sweaty torso, his neck, in which he releases her skin as her hands goes to his cheeks, maneuvering his head so she can looks at his eyes. His pupils are dilated, the golden iris almost none-existent, sweat running on his temple, making his tresses glues on his face, which she moves to put it behind his ear, his cheeks flushed in a pretty red color, his lips puffy from the kisses they shared, on his neck marks of her nibbling. And on that moment he looks so… - "Beautiful, my love!"

\- "What did you say?" – She looked to the side, embarrassed that he'd heard her say. – "Repeat it or I'll not move." – She tried to thrust herself on him but his arms locked on her torso, rendering her tightly against him as unmoving.

\- "I called you beautiful."

\- "Yes, but have something more. Say the last part to me again."

\- "I can't."

\- "Why not?"

\- "You'll not like it." – Seriously that he's dragging that just now?

\- "You don't know it for sure unless you say it."

She takes a deep breath, looks directly at his eyes and says. – "I said 'my love'." - Complete silence from him met her answer, the woman already regretting in saying that.

\- "You… l-love me?" – He asks, out of character shyness on his words, making the female wonder if he ever heard this simple word said by someone.

She shouldn't be saying these words, she'd been holding them back for the fear in get rejection or been played with as a pawn in some master game of his. However she can't deny them now, in these emotional moment they're both having she'd to say. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for the consequences. – "I love you."

His eyes pierce her, his breath getting fast. – "Say it again."

She looks in confusion at him but acquiesce. – "I love you."

He closes his eyes and sighs, his body shivers. – "Say it again, please."

Her eyes widened, now understanding why he's reacting like this. – "I love you!"

\- "You have no idea how happy I'm by hearing this." – The male thrusts up on her, making the woman that he's still hard and thick inside her. – "Say to me again."

She moves her mouth to his ear. – "I love you!" - Her tongue traces the shell of his ear. – "I love you!" – Her lips go to the junction where his jaw and neck meet, a little bellow his ear, and sucks the skin there. – "I love you!" – Her lips travels to his own, her mouth sucking on his lower one. – "Do you love me?"

He stops at her words, his golden gaze once again looking directly at hers. – "I love you too." – It made her unconsciously squeeze her inner walls on his member, the way he said making her react that way. – "I love you!" – This time he said louder, slow thrusting on her. – "I love you!" – As he said that he latched his lips on any of her skin close to him. – "I was so afraid of saying that to you and you don't reciprocate it, but finally I can hear it from you." – She giggles at the kisses he's delivering. – "I'm so happy that someone that you love me in the way I am." – He mouths her collarbone, giving teasing bites on the protuberant bone. – "I'll make you the happiest woman in the galaxy." – His mouth descends lower, latching her nipple with his lips and sucking the pebbled bud strongly. The woman arches her back, pushing herself further on his mouth – "I'll never leave you alone again."

These words, the way his mouth is playing, of how he's holding her are making her get faster to her orgasm. – "Wait, stop doing that or I'll cum."

He releases her nipple, his eyes running on her face. – "This is pretty much what I'm aiming to happen."

\- "But I want to feel you in another way." – The female says, trying her hardest to no bounce upon the flesh still inside her. – "I want to be on my back, on the bed, you manhandling me, your body pressing me down, completely dominating me, rendering me unmoving." – She sees his mouth going ajar at her request. – "Can you do that for me?"

His mouth closed shut and a downright malicious smile appeared on his face. – "Oh yes I can." – He raises herself on the bed with her on his arms. – "Dislodge your legs and arms off me." – She does that, completely curious of what he'll do. Then he removes his dick from her, a hissing sound coming from both of them. Suddenly he releases her, making the woman give a little scream as she falls towards the bed, bouncing a little at the impact in the fluffy duvets and pillows. Then he gets on his knees and pounces over her, his limbs instantly hooking over her own, rendering her immobile, she feels his entire body weight pressing her down, skin against skin, from hip to chest. The sensation is pretty much like the one she experienced on the bathroom and despite of what happened after that, she wants to revive the feel of being dominated by someone stronger and larger than her. She tried to move her limbs but with no use. - "Is that what you wanted?"

She gazes at him, seeing concern on his features. The woman opens a smile and pecks at his lips. – "Yes, it is. I think you make me grown a kink of being dominated." – She tries to writhe her body, to grind herself up on him, feeling that his arousal his above her mound. Moving her hips a little more makes his member now nestles between her labia, making the woman sigh and her limbs tremble at the feel of his hot and thick flesh once again so near her entrance.

Above her she sees the ordinal closing his eyes and bares his teeth, it closing in on his bottom lip as she slowly grinds herself on him. – "Stop that, otherwise I'll not give what you want." – She takes a deep breath, forcing herself to stop. – "Such a good girl." – The malicious smile returns to his face, then he holds both of her wrists In one of his hands while the other goes between them, grasping his arousal and insert it on her channel, it going in easily as before, promptly thrusting on her. They both release groans with the sensation to be joined together, she tries to move her hands to hold in any part of his body but he held them still. She could successfully move her legs though, in which she promptly curls over his waist and get leverage to move against him.

Suddenly the male stops and she whines at that. – "Why did you stop?"

\- "You asked to be completely dominated from me, am I right?" – She nods at that. – "So why are you trying to shorten this by riding me?"

\- "I can't stop. You feel too good to not move against." – Her thighs trembles, her body demanding him to continue.

He chuckles. At the back of her mind she knows that her words had boosted his ego. – "So I feel too good to not stop." – He gyrates his hips three times and then stops again, earning a louder whine of frustration coming from the woman below him. – "Move your legs otherwise I'll be the one that will not move." – The female groans, unhooking her legs from him and letting them open wide. – "Good girl. But I know that will not be enough." – Now grasping each hand of her on one of his own, he raises his torso and hovers over hers, after she feels him rearranging his legs. – "Don't move your hands from this position. If you do, I'll stop. Do you understand?"

\- "Yes!"

\- "Good." – His hands runs over her torso, fondles her breasts, blunt nails rakes down on her skin of her stomach to belly. After they go to her sides, running up and places themselves on each side of her head.

Then he moved.

His body undulated in such way that she felt all of his member going out and then going in in one powerful thrust, which promptly made her fists the pillows and her toes curls, moaning loudly his name at the pleasure the friction and force made her feel. At a particular thrust he hit the bundle of nerves that makes her pleasure sky rocket, in which she gasped 'harder' to him. He moves to his elbows, his hardened and toned curves of his torso resting against her own, then his hips started a slower however harder tempo, hitting her on that spot. Now that he's slower she could feel better the sweet friction of soft skin against hers, his moaning louder as his face got near hers.

As she opens her eyes she observes his face really close, the sweat covering it giving a sheen to him his cheeks all flushed in full force, lips puffy and glistened in saliva, after them giving space as his teeth appears when he hisses to after he bits the lower one. His neck all corded and red, showing the various marks of bites and sucks she left there. In his eyes, the blackness of his dilated pupils almost disappearing with his golden irises, looking straight at her.

He gives a sweet smile to her, one that she knows is so rare to appear that her eyes widens at seeing it, for after he lowers his head to kiss her. It felt far different from the kisses they shared. His lips are massaging hers, coaxing hers to move against for after open in so he can put his tongue inside. She let him in, her tongue instantly curling on his to lip-lock in the slow dance he is making. – "Please, let me touch you?"

\- "Look to the ceiling and then you can touch me." – He sucks on her lower lip and then his mouth goes to her neck. His head out of her line of vision she can see the roof of the quarters. She gasps, seeing a large mirror there, their reflection crystal clear on it.

His larger is completely engulfing hers, the expanse of his shoulders, the sinew of toned muscles on his back, the high and low curves that his spine makes, his toned rear, his muscled thighs. All of this flexing and moving while he thrusts on her. – "Oh God, you're so beautiful." – Her hands move to his back, fingertips touching it lightly and making the man above her shiver. The entirety of her hands touches his skin, caressing it as they run on its expansion, going to his sides and then stopping on his butt. She squeezes it, making him buckle between thrusts as he groans.

He lowly chuckles. – "You seriously have an addiction to my butt."

\- "As you have one with my neck." – The woman fondles his flesh, observing it through the mirror her fingers molding. – "Also how could I not get addicted to your body?" – Her lips move to his ear. – "I love the way it moves, smells, looks and feels against me." – Her nails drags up on his back and neck to then her hands grabs his face and move so he faces her. – "I'm so lucky to be able touch it, my emperor." – He blinks at her, mouth gets agape. – "What? Will not say something?"

\- "You keep saying those things to me." – He moves his head down as she meet him half way, their lip-locking now far furious than before. She closes her arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him in place so he can't move. – "Calling me your emperor." - She feels his arms moving, hands going to her thighs and moving them to his waist, in which she instantly hooks them there. – "It'll make me keep you naked and under me on this bed far longer than I thought to." – The tone he's using is so low and primal that gives spikes her pleasure higher and clench on him. – "Damn, I'll fuck you all night long."

He increases the speed of his thrusts, their moans getting louder at it. She breaks the kiss, breathlessly trying to convey some sense at what he wants. – "We can't." – She groans when he gives a sharp thrust and resumes the pace. – "We have to walk a lot tomorrow on the sand. And I'll be sore and will be painful to walk like that."

\- "We can and I will." – That are the last words he said before he picked up his pace, pounding on her sweet spot more times as he latches his teeth on her neck, biting the area. The sensations provoke her orgasm, making her arch her back and scream his name, one hand fisting tight his hair while the other one raked down on his sweaty back. As she falls limp on the bed, her body having spasms with the force of it.

The woman feels the weight and warmth above her torso disappearing, her eyes opening a little to see he once again leaning over her, his body still moving to a downright grind on her sensitive mound, the little sounds coming from her mouth barely heard as his loud moans and groans muffles them. At one point he gives a last and hard thrust and screams his own orgasm, his body freezing for a few seconds as after he slowly gyrate his hips, giving a one last grind for after get out of her. She observes him taking off the condom and then throwing it out, after falling once again on the bed at her side, his chest moving to take deep breaths, his skin glistening with the sheen of sweat, all flushed and a smile plastered on his face.

She closes her eyes, languidly stretching herself to after open them and see him leaning over her, a smirk now on his face, making the woman scoff at that. – "And I thought you would keep me awaken all night long." – Her gaze goes down, seeing his now soft member hanging. – "Hard to believe on that."

\- "Insatiable woman." – He chuckles, one of his hands going to her face, his thumb tracing her lips to after he dives for a kiss. After he turns her around, making her lie on her side and bring her to him, her back against his chest, his arms hugging her tight against him. She sighs contently at the feel for after gasp as he pushes a muscled thigh between her own, his soft skin giving a delicious friction on her loins.

\- "Me the insatiable one?" – She grinds herself on the limb, feeling her butt fractioning on the member behind her. – "Keep saying that has the stamina to get on it all night long and yet is all soft." – She tscs. – "How can I believe in your words?"

Suddenly his hands goes to both of her breasts and grabs them as he presses his thigh tight against her mound, making her whine at the surprise of it. – "You'll believe on it, soon enough." – Then he started to fondle her, pressing his limb against her and spurring on her grinding. As the time progressed she felt him hard and ready behind her, for after he moves, making her lie on her stomach, rummaging to the side for a condom to after put it on and get inside her.

The night progressed with him taking her three more times for hours later they both wake up tired and sore. He gave some pills, an efficient medicine in which it would alleviate her tiredness and soreness, gulping some himself, to after they directs to the shower and cleans themselves. Her hands run over his body while washing him, seeing the marks that her lips, teeth and nails left on him. She sighs, feeling his hands running over her, purposely fondling her breasts and butt, for after hooks his hands under her thighs and hoists her up, then pressing her against the nearest wall and working his lips on her neck, collarbone and breasts to after gets on a literal lip-lock, the male grinding his now hard member against her to after enter in, the water and soap making their skin slick one so the friction between good enough for the act. After they finished they both toweled to then he brings her back to her room so she could change herself for the day. In the days to come they would exchange touches and pecks when they got moments alone while searching for Ora on the caves while in the night he would bring her to his room so they could make love until they got tired enough and slept.

In an eventful day the equipment gave the first signs that might have Ora in the third cave they visited on that day, the team running through the maze and digging until they made a hole in one of the walls and gazed in what looks like to be a bigger cave, in the middle of it a flowing river of the golden substance running there. A sonorous acclamation of happiness in finally finding the substance resounded around her, the 'finally' being whispered near her, making her turn her face to see the expression of legitimate happiness passing on the ordinal's face, which he directed at her. She made sure to burn the image on her mind because as quickly it appeared quickly it dissipated. He patted her shoulder, finger after pressing and gives her a knowing look to after look to his men and order them to prepare to extract it. She probably will take weeks to extract what the ordinal has been ordered to, just now realizing that at the circumstances right now her stay on the ship will be far longer than she thought.

On that night the ordinal joined on dinner with his crew, laughs and alcohol reverberating on the table, most of the times she could feel his gaze piercing her but she kept complete control to remain oblivious of this, concentrating in look at her plate or the people around her but never to him. After all she knows that later she'll have plenty of time to look at him in the most delicious ways that she could think on that night.

Deep in the night cycle, after a good round of sex they hold each other on their arms, catching their breaths, she hear the man chuckling on her neck. – "My crew thinks I'm romantically and carnally interested in you."

She entangles one hand on his hair while the other runs on his back. - "Of course they thought of it, you couldn't keep your eyes off me on the dinner."

He gives a loud suck on her neck, for after runs his lips on her jaw. – "I admit I couldn't stop looking, after all I was thinking in all the positions I could get inside you tonight." – He rises himself to his knees and after turns her, taking her hands and bringing them to grab the headboard of his bed, then he bends her, making her stay almost in fours on the bed.

\- "Did you thought to move me like this?" – She tilts her rear, rubbing herself on his rapidly swelling arousal.

\- "Yesssss." – She'd come to realize that when he gets horny his voice deep some octaves and he start to prolong some consonants, like he did just now. – "I'll keep you so full tonight that the only thing that you'll think is me pounding hard on you so you can orgasm." – She feels him rubbing the tip of his arousal on her mound for then enters inside her. His hands runs on her hips, sides, give a fondle on her chest to after goes to her arms and stops on her hands, joining them on the headboard. She feels him leaning his torso on her back, soon pistoning his hips and driving they both out of their minds. – "And I love you so much to let me do all the things I want to do with you. I love you. So. Fucking. Much." – At each word he thrusted hard on her, earning loud moans and cries of his name mixed with the 'love you' from her." - He moved away and manhandled her to lie on her back on the mattress, bringing both of her legs over his shoulders to after enter inside, undulating his hips in a way that make her rolls her eyes to her head. – "My woman. My empress. Mine. Mine!" – He growled at each word said, sounding pretty much like the big feline she say he sounds like. – "You make me the happiest man in this ship."

\- "Yes, I'm yours." – She moved her legs off his shoulders and brought his torso down, kissing him deeply, his words make her heart swell in happiness and love for the man above her, her nails running down on his back to them dig on his ass. – "My beautiful emperor." – The woman makes out with him, robbing of his breath, in which she heard him moaning in the kiss and his hips buckle at every time she pressed her fingers on his rear. Moments later he gave a last thrust and broke the now loose lip-lock, moaning loudly his orgasms as presses himself deep inside. These sensations spurred on her own high, his voice in bliss, the press of his body upon her, his warmth and smell making her throat releases a carnal sound. They both spent of that night in high passion, sweaty bodies and smiles on their faces, sleep grabbed them instantly.

It was like a dream, a dream she didn't wanted to end.

But the end had come sooner.

It had come when she was getting samples of the earth near the golden substance in question, then she sees a strange movement on the surface of the Ora, her eyebrows scrunches up as she saw bubbling come from it. The woman vaguely register her name being called as she kept observing it, the bubbles coming faster from the surface until it explodes and emerged from the golden river an immense octopus like creature. One of its tentacles looped on her waist and brought her near itself.

She screamed and then the confusion started.

\- "KAYN! KAYN! HELP ME!"

In her despair she remembers the soldiers go near the river but not so near so they are almost out of the creature's reach, in the terror of being in danger her eyes zeroed on the figure in black and gold, his face portraying the terror she is living right now. Out of air his scythe emerged and got closer of the river, the creature immediately grabbing him. She saw him using his powers to unclasp from the beast and then attack it.

At a slash of his scythe the beats screeched, the tentacle that was holding her had moved fast, releasing her of it from the throw the beast had made. She was going so fast to the cave's floor that even knowing how to fall she isn't strong enough to handle the brute force that she'll feel from the speed her body is.

The woman feel hitting something warm, realizing that probably someone had tried to grab her to stop but the beast throw was too strong for that. She falls on the floor and rolls around sometimes, then she feel a sharp pain on her head, making tears appears on her eyes until she finally stops. Pain is being registered everywhere on her body, but the sharp one is coming from her head. It made keeping her eyes open difficult. The last thing that her sight registers is people running to her, the ordinal passing through, his face in worry, the gold of his eyes glistening with the light coming from the river to after she loses her senses and black out.


	6. I want you to be happier (So I'll go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter had arrived.
> 
> Still not suited for minors, so caution!
> 
> Kayn and Rhaast here portrayed are from League of Legends, which belongs to Riot Games.

Kayn felt his heart stops when that beast appeared from the river so close of her, and it goes to despair after the creature grabs her. No matter how hard he'd trained his body and mind to fight and act with a focus and presence of situation, the feeling of seeing the person he loves in great danger suffocates his lungs and tightens his heart painfully.

She is screaming his name for help. Screaming.

So he presses his body to run faster, summoning his alien scythe and he jumps like a madman towards the best, making it effectively grab him and bring the man closer so he can save her and kill the beast. He shadow steps through the tentacle, giving some slashes and kicks on the thing. He severs a tentacle, making the creature screech in pain. A small smile plaster on his face but then it quickly disappears when the creature through the woman directly to the cave's floor, the throw too quickly for his tastes and too strong so she can deal with it unscathed. He quickly jumps off the best, letting his man deal in killing the creature now that she is out of range.

A strangled noise had come out of his mouth when he saw her falling in one of his soldier's arms but it wasn't enough to stop her body to fall on the floor. He saw her fall on the floor and roll around until she stopped, his legs bringing him fast as he could, seeing her blinking her eyes until it closed. He kneels on the floor, seeing a cut on her forehead oozing slowly blood, another shallow cuts in the parts her skin is bare of protection. He sits her and gently passes his hands on her head, feeling two big bumps, one of them he felt a wet thing on his finger. He brings it to the light and sees that is blood. Sensing his soldiers behind him he quickly raises her to his arms and gives orders. – "Call quickly the Fractal Shear to prepare the medical bay, also call the other one so we quickly take Miss (L/N) to medical care. She has concussion and she's unconscious, it's dangerous enough to be wasting time." – He walks quickly to the cavern's entrance, his calm exterior not betraying one bit of what his panicked mind is thinking.

\- "Ordinal Kayn." – One of his soldiers runs to him. – "What we'll do with the Ora river and probably with the other beasts that lives here?"

\- "I want to you contact the Locus Armada to then report to the Emperor we successfully found a great mass of Ora here. However the planet is dying by exploding itself, so is immediately required complete decimation of it to not affect planets and another space bodies nearby. Request a team of extraction for it as soon as possible."

\- "Right away, sir."

The soldier run quickly out of his way, in which he take it as a cue to walk as fast as he can through corridors. He even shadow steps through the earthy walls just to reach faster the entrance, clutching tight the woman on his arms. Finally he reaches the entrance, internally sighing in relief when sees the small convoy hovering there. He quickly enters it and sits in the near bench he could find. He maneuvers her so she sits comfortably on his lap, her head now lying on his collarbone, one of his hands holding it there so she can't fall. The ordinal felt the curious eyes of the few soldiers that accompanied him on the convoy, he knows very well that his behavior is strange compared to the other ones that injured under his watch but he didn't give a damn, her health is far more important.

He knows that her purpose changed since that eventful night on the bathroom months ago, that her purpose on the ship as nothing but a lie just to have her closer all the times. Her expertise is just a façade because he knew way before that truly had Ora coursing on the damned planet since he could the pulse of it in the first time he aboard it, he just didn't know where exactly.

Well, he got the Ora he wanted so much to his plans but it was worth endanger the life of a person that ignited love on him after so many years of solitude? His voice of reason, that had become tiny as he basked more and more on her presence, say that it was worth, he just can't throw years of planning out to thrash because of a woman. Rhaast would agree with this voice, saying that he's losing his focus when he acknowledge this woman as a mate. The voice of his heart had become strong, saying that now he'd become the happiest person knowing that someone likes him in such passion. To him it felt like a weight had lifted of his shoulders. No, he'll be devastated with something worse happens to her.

Finally their reaches Fractal, as the convoy stationed on the hangar he quickly got out of it and walked fast to reach med bay, his legs are aching with the way he's pushing his limbs to work to reach his destination. Thankfully the room is all prepared to start treatment on her so he deposits her gently on the bed and steps aside, letting the doctors of the ship works on her injuries. – "Give me a status of her health as soon as possible."

\- "Of course, sir."

With much difficulty he leaves the room, on his mind telling himself that everything will be alright, that he can't stay because will raise suspicion. He knows very well that since the incident back on Ionan he's being watched for any slip he might give, he can't trust everyone inside his own ship.

He goes to his own office and closes himself on it, and then he walks to his chair, sitting on it and sighing heavily. He gazes at the space when he thinks about all the situations they passed on these weeks. In that moment that she has appeared all business like, very different from what she is accustomed to use that he liked it a lot, at the first opportunity they got alone he almost flung to her, his fingers and lips eager to touch her and he felt she was in the same state. His excuse to bring her to his ship worked perfectly to what his next steps are presented.

He closes his eyes when he remembers the first time they got together on the bed after all that weeks of depart, the way she felt soft and pliant, the way she moved all needy on him, the way she let him please himself on that pair of thighs of hers, a thing he wanted to try since the day he felt on his hands. Then he learned that she has a fetish to his own rear, at every time he would catch her staring at it, so he teased her as much as he could so that she would give in and he could touch her without letting her know how thirsty he is for her. From this surged the idea to install the mirror on the ceiling of his quarters, he eagerly wanting to see her reaction towards it.

In the day she'd blatantly slapped his butt in the open got him so shocked that he didn't know how to react, after all he wasn't accustomed to have someone being playful towards him, is always the other side of the spectrum. But still he needed to put her in place, in his head she shouldn`t be acting like that towards him. He thought she would enjoy it at some point, since he clearly see that his woman enjoys to be dominated by him but his plan backfired when he saw anger and hurt on her eyes when the deed was done, resulting in her ignoring him completely in the days to come. Being fed up of this situation he decided being the one to put an end to it by talking seriously with her, the strange feeling of guilt making him apologize for what he'd done to her. They made up with each other and he invited her to his room, there she got him surprised for the second time when she revealed the skimp and sultry outfit she was using under those plain pajamas. He still doesn't know what happened first, if was is jaw dropping in seeing someone so embarrassed of itself only wearing a see through lace as she is or it was his own dick hardening at seeing her encased only in a see through lace.

And like that he discovered he has this weird kink on lace. Maybe the prospect to touch such delicate thing and know that in his dominance he can rip it off like is nothing is what get him on. Who knows.

When she twirls, showing all the sides of her lace clad body he loses it. The need to make his woman scream with his own body is the latent thing on his mind in that moment. He does that, his tongue teasing her nipples, sucking on them eagerly. His hands running on her lace clad form, his hard arousal above her mound, being pressed between their bodies. Then she opens her legs and rests his hips heavily on her own, feeling her warmth and wetness from there. Her moans get louder and she finally admits she has a kink in being the submissive one. That was his last restrain. He had the presence of mind enough to take off his garments and take the condom and put in on himself.

When he returns between her legs, his eyes drinking in the sight of her flushed skin, pebbled nipples clearly seen that now she'd shed the lace, chest moving rapidly as she pants, her legs opened, showing unbashful her glistening opening. He puts in his tip on her opening and pushes inside smoothly, shivering at finally feeling how hot, wet and tight his woman is. He hears her moaning, probably satisfied at feeling his arousal filling her to the hilt, her limbs instantly curl around his body, bringing him flush tight against her. He hisses at the feeling her inner walls tightening on his member, trying not to cum from sheer will.

He orders her to release him, the woman seeing that she can't because the feel of him is making her feel so good that she wants more and more closer. Despite her words making his ego inflate and his desire for her grow more he is invested in using her kink to bring up a notch on this, after all he'd said that he'll give it to her nicely, hard and for long as his stamina let him to. He'd hold her down, ordered her to not move as he brought her to completion, until he showed the mirror he'd installed on the ceiling, seeing her jaw a little agape at her seeing his entire back side of his naked body reflected. Knowing that she would enjoy it immensely he'd put a show while thrusting on her, undulating his body in a way that would make her moan louder. As they reached their pinnacle his want was to stay inside her as his own body pressed her soft and pliant one on the mattress, he'll do that since the night is long and she surely wants more of him.

On the morning he'd woken up sore on his hips area, knees and elbows. A smile appears on his lips when he felt her warmness as her body is perched up upon his. Seeing the time he wakes her, the woman awakening slowly, stretching herself, smiling to him, making him kiss her. Then he rose they both from the bed and led then to the bathroom, in amidst of washing themselves he'd take her once more, her body supple and enticing, her expression too little serene for his tastes, he wants to see satisfaction there.

The days passed like that. During the day looking for the Ora he so much need while he hears the alien entity residing on his scythe pestering his mind with the way the ordinal is leading things, the male downwards ignoring it completely (He'll not forgive so soon what Rhaast had said to him, about eh should do to deal with the woman. If wasn't in love with her the mindset that the beast has told to him would be what he would follow however he bores deep feelings for her and he'll not lose her and the happiness is coming with her presence.), at the night they would make love like rabbits in heat, showing that she's thirsty for him as much he is for her.

Until they found the Ora he'd theorized to still exists on the barren planet, happiness surging even more with to then be abruptly cut short when the creature inside it caused the commotion which led to her current state. He can't forgive himself to not been closer of her, to let her suffer this horror of not being able to defend herself since the offending is far too strong. If he was near nothing of this would happen.

His communicator pinged and then appeared face of one of the doctors, requesting him to go to the med bay immediately. His heart pounded in anxiety as his legs took him as quickly as he could to the area. When he reached there he saw the woman still with eyes closed, her heart beating in normalcy, breathing as normal as her state let her, some parts of her wrapped in gauze. The resident medic told him that she's stable but she needs a far more specialized treatment since she has broken bones and some deep gashes from the impact her body took. The most urgent of matters is the swelling on her head not receding because she has a blood clot there, they're frequently taking it off with a syringe as also a thinning medication to dissipate the fluid quicker. They'd given her strong medicine to fight back the pain since they could register by her brain waves the signals of it were in disarray. Thankfully her she's asleep so she wouldn't feel nothing of it.

Kayn remember that once in a mission he'd injured his left eye on a mission causing blood to collect there. While in pain he'd unconsciously summoned Ora, making it go to the injured thing and it gathered the blood within the substance, instantly lessening his pain and making the vision there a tad clearer, shocking as also exciting the man at the new discovery he'd made of the golden thing. Despite his eye healing with no problems he realized his vision didn't get better, he searched for information of Templars that could tell better about the healing properties of Ora, after too much persuasion of his part explained to him what he would do as the situation needed that. The Templar showed the way and he practiced it to perfection, until one point he recuperated his vision to entirety.

Now is the moment that he needs to use this skill of his. – "I can use Ora to thin the swell faster." – He said to the doctor, on his right hand he makes appears a small globe of Ora. – "Just instruct me where the area is any caution I should take while proceeding with it." – The doctor widen his eyes at seeing the golden orb forming on the front of his eyes and nods quickly, asking for his assistances to turn the woman around so Kayn can see where is the swell. The male at his sides guides him, concentrating himself in getting the orb closer of the damage. He let it touches her skin transforming it form to be like a liquid and then makes the substance be absorbed. He closes his eyes, letting the well-known feel of manipulating Ora guide his fingers to its task, slowly letting the material absorb the pooled blood from there. The golden liquid returned to his hand, in which he sees it slightly tinted, to move it to the near basin and drop the orb there, making it release the blood there. He saw that the swelling had visibly diminished a little. The doctor exclaims that her heartbeat had lowered down but still she isn't out of danger, still has the blood clot a little deeper, in which is causing the high pain waves appears on the holograms.

\- "Now needs to take off the clot." – He approaches the orb near her head once again.

\- "But sir, we don't have here the sensitive equipment to be safe…"

\- "I do have the safest equipment here, in the palm of my hand." – He says, looking dead serious. The doctor tries to make Kayn's mind but he cuts off, resolutely. – "We're far away from the core planets as also a top capable hospital for such thing, even with Fractal Shear at top speed will take ten hours. She may be taken thinning suppressants but at this rate it might explode and kill her at the state she is. I'll not let this woman suffer or die because of my bad supervision." – Silence met his words. – "We're all trained to keep the safety and protection of the demaxian citizens, am I right?" – The doctor and his team nods. – "Every hour counts so let's work." – The team quickly moves around the ordinal, preparing them for any possibility that might happen during his meddling.

With the help with scan that let them visualize her brain he moves the Ora once again to her head, transforming to the liquid state as it goes through her skin. With the visual help and some guidance of the doctor he makes it moves through her blood vessel slowly and gently, exercising patience and caution, until he reaches the blocked. With slow movement of his fingers he makes the Ora absorbs the clot, steadily opening passage in the vessel, when it is finally done he slowly brings back the substance, successfully taking it out of the blood vessel and her head, after depositing the glob of blood on the used basin. He looks expectantly to the doctor while dissipating the Ora. – "Her brain waves are not so spiked, that means her pain is diminishing." – He breathes in relief, a small smile appears on the ordinal's face. – "She is out of danger, for now. However we still need monitor if anything changes."

The blue-haired man nods. – "At least now she'll be alive enough to reach the hospital for an adequate treatment." – He looks at the doctor. – "Keep me informed of her status at each hour." – The doctor nods, in which the ordinal takes is as a cue to leave. With a last look, he walks away from the room, knowing very well that if he stays longer he'll raise suspicious. This time he goes to his quarters, locking himself inside it, not wanting to deal with anyone else today. Once inside his room he leans his backs on the door and slowly slides down to the floor, tears brimming on his eyes but he kept it unshed, relief flooding his system in knowing that something like that worked that well on her. Unfortunately he isn't skilled enough to mend a body, this technique far more to relieve than to cure. He curses his inability to capture Sona; if the Templar was here she would resolve this quickly right away.

The hours passes and the Fractal Shear finally reaches the core system, promptly going to one of his planets, the ordinal communicating for immediate medical treatment for his guest. As soon they arrived his lover is inside the hospital room, exams made, right medication and treatment being delivered. The hours passes as he keep himself near her bed, his eyes looking through the large window as the hours passed, realizing that this planet is the same one that they both met for the first time.

\- "Sir, can I speak with you?" – The new doctor attending now approaches him. He nods and hears the other male dispensing his team so they both can be alone. By the expression the ordinal sees on the other male his words can't be good, making his heart palpitates in aguish.

 _-_ "What is it doctor?

\- "She is in a coma." – His head snaps quickly to look at the doctor, make the other male flinch at the expression of shock he is probably sporting. He returns to look at the horizon, schooling his features to once again remain impassive and not betray his turmoil. – "Because of the extension of her injuries her body has got in this state to heal, what's normal since the human body does that as a defense to cure, people faint when sustains great pain and damage." - Kayn turns to look at the woman lying peacefully there, like the dozen times he saw her sleeping. – "The coma can endure days, months, and even years, it depends of her and only her. The best we can do is treat her body to heathy and then keep it comfortable until she wakes."

\- "I see." – He holds himself to not cry, keeping his voice even despite growing despair on his heart. – "Put the medical expenses under my name, I want her to be treat at the best since she's my responsibility."

\- "Of course, sir."

\- "Now leave, I need to make some calls and give some reports."

\- "R-right away, sir." – Quickly the doctor goes away, closing the door. He knew that he shouldn't be too harsh on the other man, her come wasn't the doctor's fault. In fact it was entirely his own fault.

His hand grips hers, entwining his fingers with hers, her hold limp on his, her face expressing serenity and calm, body unmoving upon the white sterile sheets. The despair in not knowing when he'll hear again her voice, feel her touching him or see her eyes open making the first tear fall from his eyes, to then another fall and the flood of it falls on his fair skin and drip on their joined hands. It has been years that he felt like this, truly cry at how powerless he is against the laws of nature. He sobs silently, not wanting to alarm people outside and make people see what he's truly feeling right now. With his free hand he caressed her features, the skin cool under his fingertips.

He wants to see her opening her eyes and smiling at him, or angry because he let her live a horror that he said that she wouldn't experience. After her arms curls around, asking for some sort of touching, hear her crying her fears as he say soothing words to appease her. He wants to see her lively again. On his head whys resounding around, blaming himself entirely at his carelessness, which led her at this state. Now he'd learned that love hurts worse than any physical pain he's suffered, even more with the guilt eating his being in knowing he's the cause of it.

He made excuses and could be able to stay at her side on that hospital room for a week, then written messages that his captain sent to him telling the development of the Ora extraction on Shandik as also the Locus Armada will be gathering in two weeks. He is needed to return to his duties, the Emperor and friend wants to know what's happening to him.

\- _"If I knew humans were so sentimentally weak I would select another species to bear my power."_

The mocking tone of the beast made the man close his eyes and sighs . – _'You know that your words will not make me suffer more than I'm already suffering.'_ – He tightens his hand on hers to let her alone on this room and out of his site while he's away. – _'So don't waste your breathe on me.'_

\- _"I told she would be your downfall. I'd observed it since it started until now. It's pathetic how you turned to someone that wished everything to get stronger and now is reduced a crying mess over a pitiful female human."_

_\- "The humans, as any species that had developed a society to live on, aren't made to live in solitude for the span of their lives. They need to interact with each other to live healthy and plenty, just some then are content enough to interact less than others.'_

_\- 'I don't need such thing.'_

_\- "Liar." –_ He quickly cuts off the beast. – _"You said yourself once, when I reprimanded you about talking too much and you said to indulge you because you'd been trapped on that godforsaken planet for untold millennia"_ – He rears the beast ruffs in annoyance. – _"And after been trapped for thousands of years you didn't learn this lesson. You're the one the trapped on a scythe and I'm the pathetic one? Please…"_

_\- 'How about the plans in retrieve the Templar and unlock the Ora gate to be the emperor? Did you forget that?'_

_\- "No, I did not. But now I want an empress at my side, to carry on the legacy of my lineage, fine princes of princess that will lead this empire to the prosperity it deserves. After all she'll be the only one that I can truly trust when I become the emperor._

_\- "For that you need the Templar. After all she might be useful to take your mate off this state, don't you think?"_ \- The idea isn't bad but still he doesn't want to live her side. _\- 'And yet you're diverting from your objectives, Kayn. You're prolonging this quest too much for such mindless excuse.'_

The tone that the other is using while talking about his lover makes him bristle, the beast spiking his anger. – _"Stop pestering me, leave me be at once."_

_\- 'If I could I would have done that long time ago. If I was the one leading this quest I' would have captured the Templar and reached the Ora gate far before. But got entranced to this weak female and daily dally the quest…'_

_The ordinal snarls. - 'Stop talking about her, she isn't weak.'_

_\- 'She is weak but she is smarter than you. She'd just swept you away from a few movements of her fingers between her legs and calls of your name. Letting yourself to be governed by the wants of your flesh.'_

The ordinal chuckles. _\- "What? Am I hearing at tint of jealousy on your words?'_

_\- 'No. You're mishearing things.'_

\- _"I doubt you don't want to feel once again a naked embrace of someone of your species, to feel a place so tight and so wet that will be the only place that your member will find relief from the hurting achiness. To hear your partner scream your name in satisfaction."_

_\- 'This isn't of your concern boy, after all if I want to feel things I can just morph into your body, take control of it and satisfy my needs if your own mate.'_

_\- "You wouldn't dare to do that."_ \- The ordinal snarls at the alien.

\- _'So find the Templar and reach the Ora gate to eliminate this threat of your own mate Kayn. Her fate is on your hands now.'_

These last words are accompanied by chuckling of the beast, making the ordinal fear even more for her safety than before. The need to open the gate isn't just more a quest of power for him, it's now a quest to keep her well-being.

And like that the days passed, he resuming his duties and calls, strategies being made, pursue on the lead of Sona while he received daily the report of his lover status. It's was all the same, she's still in coma but is successfully healing. Days become weeks and these weeks becomes months. The memory he had of her voice, her expressions, her movements are dwelling, the anguish he felt before became sorrow and sadness, he'd became dull of feelings, his obsession to open the Ora gate returning to full force. The planet Shandik, after he'd collected all of the existent golden substance on the planet and effectively killing it he destroyed the planet, the negative sentiments leading to it. Rhaast had hummed in appreciation of that, voicing his contentment in seeing that Kayn his returning to his old self, as he should be.

Because of his schedule his weekly visit on her hospital room had diminished to twice a month and then just once, his plans of action in pursuing giving no breach to see her. The missing of her and his memories of her had rushed down the burning passion he would felt for her, his heart to deep in guilty to even think so indecently of her. But sometimes he would dream of their romps, of how she would act between the sheets during the nights, sometimes he would dream just of how she acted so defiantly towards in during the days, bringing a bittersweet smile on his face.

And like that six months passes.

The ordinal was concentrated on a chart when he hears rapid knocks on his office's door, annoying him of losing his trail of thought. – "Enter."

Officer Neeko enters in a rush, saluting her superior. - "Ordinal, I've great news." – She moves from her salute and looks at his eyes, smiling. – "She is awake."

His eyes zeroes on his soldier, his hand releasing instantly the pen on his hand as his heart palpitates on his chest. The abruptness of his actions making the officer flinch. – "When and how you'd received this information?"

\- "Moments before. Captain Vassur had ordered me to keep updated of our guest status and anything to changes should be informed right away. She said you would like to have such information if anything changes.

Captain Vassur, how perceptive that woman is. And maybe her loyalty to him kept her quiet about it. He needs to thank her for her silence. – Officer Neeko, tells to captain Vassur to change the ship's course to Uwendale*. I've some unfinished business to resolve there."

\- "Right away, sir." – The officer goes out in a rush, he could hear her boots hitting the floor rapidly, probably wanting to reach the central command and voice the ordinal's orders.

After hours of travel and his expectancy in seeing his woman again on the inside but remained impassive outside, the only give away would the subtle chewing on his lip, a trait he does when he's impatient. Finally they reached her room, in which his eyes directly aims at her form.

The woman is sitting on the bed, pillows propping her back, her skin had paled in those months as she'd lost weight from how prominent some bones are shown on the parts that wasn't covered, the caskets she were sporting a month ago had been taken off, signalizing that her limbs are healthy now. She'd been gazing to the horizon through the window, her head moving quickly to the new person entering her room.

He sees her eyes widening and then her eyebrows frown in confusion. – "May I help you?"

This time is Kayn that is confused at her, but still happiness gushing on him in finally seeing her moving and talking again. – "We'd come here to visit you."

Her frown deepens even more. – "Why would an imperial soldier of high importance visit me? Did I commit a crime or something happened to me?"

His eyebrows go up on his head, his confusion reaching high heights at her words. He was about to voice his questions when the doctor comes in a hush. – "Ordinal Kayn, you should have waited so I could speak with you about her. Could we go to my office?"

\- "You can speak right here right now what's going on." – His voice had acquired a chill feeling, his fears spiking high.

\- "O-okay. Well, she has memory loss. Since per your request we didn't know too much from she comes from, what she does and etc. She gave to us her name, her occupation, where she lives so I expecting you to return to confirm it."

\- "I didn't give because she was in a mission with me and my crew of high importance, such mission I couldn't divulge to a citizen."

\- "I was?" – Her voice bring both of the males gazes to her, her confusion evident on her manners. – "Tell me what's going on for me to be in a hospital bed, full of tubes, with new scars and looking more like skeleton with skin than anything else."

The ordinal moves to her side, making her flinch at his closure. – "You were in comatose in the past six months, it was a result of an creature's attack in a mission that you're advising to me. You suffered great damage on your body that my medical team could take care correctly so that is why you were in a hospital." – He says that in the most soothing tone he possesses, her expression changing to shock, surprise and then to sadness.

\- "Wait… Did we know each other very well so I could work with one of the most prized Demaxian soldiers?" – Her praise mas his ego boost a little. At least she knows who he is, the only thing that bothers him is how reproachable she is towards him.

\- "Two years ago you're working to a contractor that has business with the government, we met like that. Now you work in a luxurious hotel in a tropical planet in another planetary system."

\- "You're wrong. I still work there, as a team leader, being more in the office than on the field. And what do you mean by two years ago. This isn't the year XXZW?"

Fear creeps on his spine. – "No, this is year XXZZ."

\- "Oh my God." – She presses on her temples, eyes closing, probably trying to remain calm despite her heart rate spiking, clearly known by the hologram which is showing it. – "If what you're saying is true I lost memory of two years of my life in this mess. We probably know each other very well to me accept to pass all of this danger and consciously knowing that this situation I'm passing right now would be one of the outcomes."

He takes a deep breath, best is to tell the truth right away then getting her in more anxious that she already is. He turns to the doctor. – "Could you gives us a moment?"

\- "O-of course."

He waits for the doctor to get out and a few more moments so he speaks lowly to her. – "We are lovers."

-x-

This situation is getting ridiculous too fast.

She wakes up on a bed in a hospital room, full of tubes, feeling herself sluggish and weak, the doctors rushing to her to free herself from the tubes and explain her situation, what is minimal since they said the high ordinal didn't divulge, said man in fact is the one that has been paying her medical bills in these past six months she was in coma. She cried in her predicament. After calming herself her doctor informs that the ordinal himself is coming to visit her in a few hours, so he could explain the entirety of the situation.

She hears movement at the door after hours of silence outside as her mind runs into rampage, the ordinal himself gazing directly at her. She frowns in confusion at seeing his visage changing to relief for a second for after change to impassivity. She questions him and he answers, her doctor soon appearing on her room and explaining everything to the soldier. She observes him, his expression changing from shock to slight anger. And then their chat happens, him telling things that are absurd to her, that she wasn't living here anymore, working on the constructor, and stating that the current year is two years forward.

Did she travel time and she didn't known?

Impossible, this type of machines are forbidden and highly advanced, she couldn't have access to it.

Maybe is a prank of one of her friends. Maybe she'd got drunk and they created this over creative prank to scare her.

Impossible, they couldn't disguise as such important soldier as the High Ordinal Kayn. It's like asking for punishment to do that and even from someone as dangerous as the ordinal.

Then the possibility which remains is what Kayn himself is saying, that she were working for him in a mission, and by how resolute he is in such fact. Until the high point of this insanity reaches when he says that they are lovers. Like not in the past but yes in the present. Her brain short circuits at such words.

She still remembers the day that her friend showed his picture, the charm and good looks of his youth if compared to the others officers on his rank is what had made her eyes linger longer on his image, for after become a kind of obsessive want to know everything about him, that leads to frustration since has too many images of him on the net in public events and too little information of him.

But there he is, so close that she could distinguish that he truly possess golden eyes, the color pretty much alike the gold he wears practically on his garb. He holds her hand and says that they're lovers, her heart stopping to after beat fast in glee. In some point in the past they had met in certain circumstances and it led to their romantic relationship. However their relationship led to her damage and consequent 6 months comatose, making her realize that the cons of it are bigger than the pros on this relationship.

She takes off her hand of his hold, making the man look at. – "How you can prove we're lovers?"

\- "You are a necklace, the pendant is a orb of Ora." – She quickly looks to her collarbone are, just now realizing that she is wearing it on her neck, the pendant being hold by a silver chain, the chain question too masculine to be from women jewelry. – "The orb is made from my own Ora." – Her eyes quickly rises to him in surprise. – "As memento, when I'm not bodily near you at least you'll have a piece of me together, showing that I'm alive and well. You'll be the first to know if something happens to me, since this react with my physical status."

Her eyes widen even more at that. Did he truly do that? She grabs the orb and feels it slightly vibrating fast. – "Why it is pulsing so fast?"

\- "The pulses are mimic of my heart beat. It is pulsing fast because my heart is beating fast." – His words stun her being. – "Did you believe in me now?"

Nobody gives such precious things as Ora to another person so leniently, even more if it comes from the person's body itself. She nods at him, her words missing at the weight of the meaning on this object. But still the consequences of their relationship almost killed her, she can't overlook this. She had to let him go, her mind is in a jumble, her memory at loss and her body is weak. Being with him means danger, her defenseless self aren't meant to his world and it had been proved at her memory's cost.

\- "I believe in you." – A smile appears on his face and he quickly moves his head near her, which she realizes he would kiss her lips. She moves quickly her head to the side, his lips touching her cheek. – "However I think we should cut our ties right now, before is too late."

\- "Why?" – Now she hears some semblance of feeling on his voice. – "I took care of you, I visited you in this hospital, I anguished to see you again alive and you propose this?" – Despair mixed with incredulously it is what she hears on his voice. – "You were dying on my ship before you reached this hospital. You'd a blood clot lodged in one of your brain cells and I was the one that took it and not let you die in my arms."

\- "So where were you when I suffered this damage?" – Her eyes zeroes on him, making him shush his words. – "If this mission were so dangerous why weren't you at my side to prevent our both of this six months of suffering?" – He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. – "Don't you see, ordinal? You may be one of the best soldiers of this empire but you're still human. You aren't omnipresent to have to take care of me all of the steps I take. And you have duties that a weak civilian like me cannot go through with."

\- "You aren't weak."

\- "And yet I'm not a trained soldier with years of experience like you." – She puts her hand gently on his and looking at their limbs, her bony and pale fingers a stark contrast at his large and healthy ones. – "Where lies your duties, your routine, your plans or whatever your emperor demands you to do aren't a path that I can follow." – She moves both of her hands behind her neck and unlatches the necklace, holding it on her hand and moves it to him. – "I can't have it anymore so I'm giving it back."

\- "I cannot. I'd given to you. It's a gift."

\- "If I stay with it I'll always remind of you, of this situation, of me being a come, everything will haunt me. Six months immobile on a hospital bed, with the galaxy running its course and me doing nothing is terrifying experience and it's enough for me. Don't make me have to experience the suffering of knowing that you'll be always on the brink of life and death at each time you goes to a mission if I follow this relationship with you." – She opens one of his hands and puts the necklace on it. – "I've learned my lesson. Now is time to learn yours." – She closes his fingers, trapping the object on his hold.

A teardrop falls on her knuckles, making her rise her eyes to his face and see his visible eye brimming with tears. The sight broke her heart a little and she doesn't know why. Maybe her body remembers their love and feels for him but her conscious is lightning all of the red bubbles and saying that be with him will leads to her death. – "You're breaking my heart."

\- "If you truly loves me and seeks for my well-being you'll let me go and never crosses a path with me again." – A single tear falls off her eye. - You'll treat me as a stranger and like that you'll know that more I became unknown more I'll be safe, isn't that true?" – He nods at that.

He clears his eye with his empty hand. – "Your current employer knows your situation. She'll be here in a few days to speak with you things that will be done from now on."

\- "I understand." – He keeps immobile, just looking at her. His expression is breaking her heart and twice what she'd said. – "Please, just go, will be easier for both of us."

\- "Can I ask one last thing?" – She nods. – "Can I kiss your for the last time?"

\- "Ordinal Kayn…"

\- "Please."

She sighs and acquiesces, this time she keeps her head to facing him, a sweet smell coming from him invading her nostrils, for after feels his soft and warm lips closes on hers. She tastes the salt of his tears for it mixes when, in an unconscious move, her tongue invades his mouth and tastes an intoxicating sweet inside. He responds to her, his tongue curling with hers as his free hand goes to her nape and pushes her head to deepen it. Kissing him feels so alright, so familiar to her body however her mind nags at her to not fall for it. The woman is resolute to listens her mind this time.

She breaks the kiss and once again turns her head to the side, his lips now grazing her ear. – "I'll make you regain or memories and I'll become the one that will keep you safe all the times, no matter what it takes. I promise you." – With that he moves away from her and goes to the door, opening it and after closing it, once again silence permeating the room as his words hung heavy on her mind. The sudden urge to cry appears and she letting it happens.

As the ordinal said new people visits her, a woman presenting herself as her manager and talking about the things the woman did on her job in the half-year prior ordinal's mission. Her manager ensured that she'll not be fired since her case is completely out of her control, her insurance and how things will be lead on.

The woman passed another month more in the hospital, the doctors and nurses checking her to see if she's healthy enough to be able to passes the necessary days of resting on her own. She felt strong enough to be able to walk and eat so being on the bed with nothing to do there. Like that a year progresses, she working hard to return her body and mind to normalcy, to feel that she's safe and healthy once again, like before. However that paradise planet wasn't mean to her. She didn't abode well with the 'eternal' heat, sand, water and salt all the times. She wants to return to Uwendale, the place where the people she knows far longer are, is where she made her home. Months later she's moving back to this planet, a company that has nothing to do with the government opens a spot and she takes it as a cue to live a new life far away from the memories that are connected to him.

A period of five years passes, in this period of time a lot of things happens. She climbs the ladders on her employment, working hard and sweating until she become the direction of the enterprise on this country's branch, a lot of people to meet and work upon, making so absorbed on her own work that forgets the ordinal's presence. Her business, her wage and future life plans are far more important on the moment than such unreachable person.

Well, she would stay like that if said man in question didn't become the emperor of the Demaxian Empire.

As far as the news says, Jarvan IV was travelling with his own Locus Armada to investigate some rebels activities on the outer systems, which were creating chaos to his people that lived there. The planets of the core system, including Uwendale didn't suffer the war that waged so far away from them. Just later, when the Armada had returned to the central planet that the counselors had publically revealed that the Emperor had died during this war and, since he'd no successors to his throne, they need to reflect upon who would be the new one. Until then, the counselors would lead the empire for further notice.

Months later the counselors had made another announcement, saying that the late emperor had left a letter with his will. In this will he states what the counselors should be focusing, the virtues should be pursued as also successor, the high ordinal and his right-handed man Shieda Kayn. Through the big screen she has on her office she saw how the new emperor has changed.

The reports to public said that the ordinal had sustained a lot of injuries, some of the enemy forces had the power to operate dark magics with Ora (which she coughed. Templars aren't users of dark magic, they are trained to manipulate Ora to save lives, contrary of what people say and would generally believe), to the point it changed drastically his body. That's why he didn't show himself until now.

As the man approaches where his announcer is the vision of his new features are shown for everyone to see, gaining gasps and murmurs form the audience, the woman had to rise from her chair and get closer of the screen, to perceive all of the details. Blue is the dominant color on him, on his clothes on his hair and certainly she could distinguish some drawings in royal blue color from his neck down, hidden by his customary uniform. Taking about his hair, she could see three different colors: blue lilac, light blue and some light purple strands, the combination of colors so feminine and yet marrying perfectly on him. The shaved side of his head is no more, now thicker and softly looking strands giving volume to his hair. A single lock is sitting above a collarbone, a ring holding it there while the rest of his mane and on his back, clipped by a golden hair piece. Instead of using black waist cape now it is on the color of royal blue and detailed in gold. As she could see through the screen, his eyes had changed to a light blue, the left one now uncovered, the tattoo that should exist there is no more. Golden earrings sat on his lobe, being shown when he moves his head. Even his voice had changed, acquiring a far more refined, velvety tone.

Despite the bright colors he looks austere, refined, like a divinity… Beautiful.

Noooooope. Nope nope! Better not go down that lane.

The woman turned off the screen, a headache incoming because she promised herself she wouldn't waste her time thinking of him and his words.

Time passes, more announcements that the new emperor would take, one of them would be visiting the planets of the core system, Uwendale being the last one since the planet is far away because of its translation around the main sun-star. Unfortunately the day to his visit had come too soon, so she made sure to call sick and not put a foot outside her penthouse. She doesn't want to cross paths with this man, principally that now her dreams are plagued by situations that she probably had lived before her memory loss and yet she couldn't relate to herself. Sometimes it was innocent and sometimes it was downright dirty, but all of them would give her a massive headache after she woke.

Why all of the people he was the chosen one? Now that he's the emperor his presence triggered such things, things that didn't happen before.

She returned to her sleep, the emperor would be visiting for only four days, so would be easy peasy to her pass hidden. She should be ashamed by it but she doesn't need this drama on her life again.

Well, it would be easy peasy until she saw her fridge and it was almost empty of healthy foods. She couldn't leave only of junk food and pasta for the next days. She could order food… Nah, better making something herself so time could pass faster. She waits to evening arrives, then wears the baggiest clothes she can find, pocket her cards and goes out of the building in search for food, walking. The more she passes as a commoner, less people would recognize her.

Her feet drags her as her mind wonder on things, walking through the streets until she passes on the main one and sees it bustling with people, in the middle of it there some artists reenacting some play for the growing crowd, which were effectively blocking the sidewalk.

Seriously?

She cranes her neck around, seeing if there is any other way she could pass, until she founds an alleyway, despite it being dark and almost none-existent of passersby. She walks to its entrance, seeing the luminosity dim some rays of moonlight illuminating the path.

A sensation passes on her, like dejá-vu, like she has crossed this path before. Did she cross here before her memory loss? Shaking her head of these thoughts she takes a deep breath and walks there, striding quickly to reach her destination soon.

She feels her neck pricking, the sensation of being observed nagging her mind. By no means she's a defenseless woman, since after she had recovered from her comatose body and trained hard to feel healthy again and being able to defend herself. She moves her head to look behind and sees emptiness, when she looks forward again she saw a pair of blue spotlights within the darkness, a mass that she instantly recognizes to be a person walking in the shadows, in her direction. The sensation of dejá-vu returns to full force, her mind screaming to run. And she does that, completely ignoring the 'Wait!' being screamed to her, the voice deep, signalizing that is a man there.

The woman makes turns and twists, her physical conditioning carrying her legs further and faster through the path. At turning a corner she sees a fence, and further the vision of the main street. Once again deja-vu permeates her mind.

\- "Wait, please." - This voice.

She turns around and the moonlight reveals who were following her, the mass of blue colors already telling the person. – "Emperor?" – She sees that the two luminescent points are in fact his eyes glowing in the darkness. He isn't wearing any type of shirt, showing that the blue tattoo goes through his neck, to collarbone and arms, above his arms there is golden details, resemble tendons.

\- "I'm sorry to startle you."

She takes a deep breathe, trying to regulate her breathing and heartbeat. – "For the deities what are doing here? You weren't supposed to be alone since you're the most important person in the galaxy." – Then she snarls, crossing her arms above over her chest. – "Are you stalking me?"

He chuckles. – "I wanted some privacy and being able to walk freely around the city. This specific place brings memories from a long time ago, in which they become fond for me." – He looks around. – "Also I was observing the spectacle on the street through a room in one of the buildings until I saw a person dressed pretty much like a creep entering here." – Then he looks pointedly at her. – "Never thought this creepy would be you. Why are you wearing this?"

\- "You aren't the only famous person around the city. I need to disguise to be able to walk freely." – Despite her impassivity her heart is pounding on her chest. This man that had become something that looks like a divinity is talking with her. His charisma is dragging her to get closer to him. Her body wants to be closer to him. But she can't, she'll not fall for it.

\- "I see."

\- "You said that this place bring memories. It's funny because I felt a sense that I was here before."

He smirks. – "Indeed you were. In fact this place is where we met for the first time." – He gets closer to her and she steps back. – "It was a big misunderstanding our meeting. You thought I was an psychopath on loose and I thought you were a rebel spy, a cat and mouse run ensues and then I cornered you right here, against this very fence." – Her back hits said thing, his words bringing flashes of the situation he described to her mind, and with that the sudden hurtful head ache. She grabs her head with both hands, teeth cringing for after release a whine at the pain. She feels her legs tremble and giving away, for after feel his arms grabbing her so she doesn't fall on the floor. – "What is happening?"

\- "My head hurts a lot. Every time my mind flashes with recollections of situations I probably lived before the coma but don't remember it happening." – She feels been moved, opening her eyes a little bit and seeing that the emperor had sit on the floor while cradling her on his lap.

\- "I know what is happening." – His hands moved to her temples, the coolness of the fingers soothing a little the headache. – "Your memories were locked by the being that once resided in my weapon." – She frowns in confusion, looking at him questioningly. – "I'll tell the story of when I got the scythe and my life had become a living hell for years until it stopped months ago."

Then he tells that once he'd received a call from his late comrade, calling to investigate a foreign object trapped in a cave on a backwater planet. As he finds the thing he hears a voice coming out of it, soon confirming that other people had also listened to it calling to them. The mercenaries syndicate also discovers the thing and the leader want it to himself, a battle ensues, resulting on the death of the leader and his comrade. The scythe called to holding, telling that the bloodbath would stop if he retrieves the scythe for himself, what is fulfilled, but a cost of lives.

Later the voice told him that it called himself Rhaast, saying that he's the voice of Ora, leading he to the Ora gate that would unlock a power imaginable to fulfill my plans. It told him that to complete it he needs a Templar. There was one that he met on that planet and he held imprisonment, so he'd got far more anxious for it to happen. However she escapes, the crew of the ship Morningstar took her from him. That is why he searched endlessly for them as the beast persisted in saying that she's the key.

\- "Took too long to me to realize what Rhaast really was. That he wasn't the voice of Ora but in fact an identity from beasts called Dark Stars, beasts in which destroy everything in their paths. Millennia ago he was locked on the scythe as punishment for his harmful deeds by one warrior of Cosmos, to never rise again and walk on the galaxies. However the beast was cunning as cruel, he made fake promises, he seduced people to do his deeds, but no one was strong enough to keep him. I was the one strong enough to keep but I was also one that was seduced by his words." – He stops, anger curling on the tone of his voice. – "I thought I was smart, that I was a step ahead but no, I was always behind."

\- "What happened next?"

\- "After I left you in the hospital years ago I decided to dedicate myself even more to get the power of the Ora gate, after all I need to get back your memories. At one moment I got a lead on the Templar's whereabouts. I thought that finally I could have the Templar to fulfill my plans however the crew of the Morningstar made a trap to kidnap me. For a week or too I was prisoned on their ship, they asking to me about my scythe, I didn't uttered a word. They treat me well despite being their prisoner, and it threw me in a loop. They shouldn't treat me well, I wouldn't do the same. Until the fateful moment arrived, that the Templar got courage and me the story of my own Scythe, what the beast indeed really was and why was urgent to me let it go of it. I didn't believe at once."

\- "The days inside that ship would drag, and them my mind would wonder on you." – These words make her heart strangely flutter, her eyes widening at it. – "That I carelessness enough to hold the person I've love more than my own life, that I wasn't strong enough to protect which lead to our separation. It was in one of these weakest and dark moments that Rhaast decided to strike; he told me truth about him, about he wants to do and about he'd done to you. He was the one that locked your memories with my own Ora while I saved you from the clot on the brain. Since the beginning he'd despised you, telling that you were make me losing focus on my task. Just too much later I realized that your presence would make more happy and harder for him to kill me. In that moment, if wasn't for Sona silently guard me that day I would be dead by now and my body being the vessel of the beast and his path of destruction." – She gasps at it. – "It took the strength of the other three Morningstar crew and my powers and the Templar's to destroy him for once. With her guidance and the amount of Ora I'd collected was powerful enough to fulfill it.

\- "When this situation comes to an end I fainted of fatigue. The next time I woke up I looked like you are seeing right now. Then Sona explained about the millennial war between the Cosmos Warriors and the Dark Stars. The change of purpose in opening the Ora gate becomes different, which led me to defeat Rhaast and become one of the Cosmos, they Shadow Reaper. The Templar said to me ride this form, which the Cosmos are meant to be unknown, to only appears when is necessary and I acquiesced to that. She also told me how to unlock your memories from imprisonment. In that night I started an alliance that I'll treasure until the end of my days."

\- "When I finally reached back the core system the Locus Armada was being gathered. Massive reports would say that a war was raging the outer system, provoking chaos for the demaxian citizens there. Soon later they reported that large purplish beasts are turning people onto dust, was in that moment I understand that in fact they're Dark Stars. I reported it to emperor Jarvan, and told him everything about me being a Cosmos and about the enemy. It promptly made him join the fleet to fight and nothing people say would change his mind. It didn't put my heart at ease, a bad feeling creeping on my mind at his choice."

\- "My fears had become real when Jarvan himself decided to join and fight the beasts, he wasn't strong enough to maintain a fight, it was human fighting against a deity. I arrived too late, I arrived to see the fiend called Kha'zix pierce my friend through his heart, consume his soul and transform him in one of them, a being full of hatred and cruelty, so opposite of Jarvan was, my friend wouldn't like to act like this. His last words as Jarvan the emperor was 'Kill me and bring peace to all of us'. At my front right now was Jarvan the Dark Star and I wouldn't let the memory of the generous emperor be tainted by the beast. So I killed him, my friend turning to dust right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to reverse it. This sensation is pretty much the one I felt when I saw you in coma on the hospital years ago."

\- "I got ashamed and mournful, so I disappeared for a while. My disappearance wasn't published to the empire so no one knew where I was. I drifted through the galaxies, learned new things in the new planets I discovered, I found Templars which would taught me mysteries that no one would phantom to think. Until the moment my own crew found me, they never had given up on me; they didn't blame to have killed the emperor, no one in fact. They brought me back to Demaxia, in which the counselors showed me Jarvan's will. He made me his heir, me. Instead of the ordinal Garen or his sister, the mage Lux. He made an outsider like me be his heir. I didn't want at first but later I understood that I should be, I'm the only one that knows very well at is truly lingering out there, that have the resources and strategies to fight back, so I accepted it and them here I am."

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

This man suffered so much to make her remember him once again and she was doing her hardest to walk away. This wonderful man-deity, fighting for the empire while searching a way to break her curse and she acting like a insolent child, trying to back him away. She is so stupid…

\- "Unlock my memories, right now."

His eyes widens at her ordering tone but acquiesced to it. – "So insolent, ordering the emperor around like she owned him."

She sighs tiredly. – "Do you want me to kiss you or not?" – His eyes widen at that, which made her realize that there is a ring of gold in the inner part of his irises and the outer side being pale blue. – "Despite being far away I dreamt of you. I just couldn't forget and I want to know why you plague my thoughts and quite being frank I want the headaches to stop. So do it."

\- "Right." – One of his arms goes under her back and pulls her torso closer of his, then the fingertips of his free hand glows gold and touches her forehead, the touch gentle and cool. She closes her eyes as she feels like her head gets lighter, slowly flood of memories invades her mind. How they met, their first kiss, the bad and good moments they shared, the happiness she feels every time he smiles and above all the passion they have for each other. He opens a smile, probably seeing the expression of clarity on her face.

For the deities, upon knowing what happened before her coma and how he reacted towards her she felt guilty for what she'd said and done. Tears fall on her face, feeling remorse of her actions. – "I'm sorry I said those hurtful things to you years ago. You all these years trying to help me and I'd treat so badly… I'm so sorry." – She curls her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, after burying her face on his neck, ashamed of herself.

\- "It's no problem." – She heard him sniffling, which made her look at his face and sees tears falling on his cheeks. God he's so beautiful, just like the way she knew for almost a decade. – "I would go hell back once again just to make you whole again."

\- "I..." – She tries to say for after kisses him deeply, admist of the salty taste of tears she feels the sweet and known taste of his, humming contently to feel warm, soft and so familiar lips onto her on. Her limbs hug him tight, feeling the aroma of his skin, which is also that familiar sweet scent. His hair feels far softer than before, his skin soft as same as her fingers runs on his back, the supple muscles shivers as she touches them. She feels his fingers entwining on her hair, bringing her far closer than before.

He giggles between the kisses, which makes her break the kiss and look at him. – "Just because of alien beast we've put on this mess."

\- "And because of him we could reunite again." – She uncurls her arms and moves off his lap, kneeling on his front. – "But I think you'll have to take me to date if you want to this work right. After all it has been long years and I want to know this new Kayn."

\- "Not too much had changed." – He raises to his feet, after take her hand and helps her to stand up. – "I just think that is the flash colors, also I think my muscles looks better and my butt had become far better for your enjoyment." – He purposely turns himself and pulls his mane over his shoulder, showing the sinews of the muscles of his back and how toned looking his rear looks. It makes her blush as also make her mouth water, figuratively.

\- "I do think your ego had grown exponentially these years too." – She giggles as he turns to face her to show the muscles of his front, wiggling his eyebrows. – "Also became more of a show off as before, I see."

\- "Don't worry, it's all for you." – He pulls her to his embrace, hugging her tight, making her feel all of him, from chest to hip. – "After all we need to catch up." – He grabs a leg of hers and places it on his waist. – "And I need to be a top of my shape for that."

The woman chuckles. – "I'll not give in so easily, you'll have to woo me again to gain something of this."

\- "So insolent pray, ordering the emperor like that." – His teeth encloses lightly on her neck, the nibbling making her shiver as her other leg moves too for his waist. He releases her neck and moves his face to look at her seriously. – "Now that I'm the emperor and a warrior I've gained the power necessary to protect you of any harm. You'll not get out of my sight from now on as you'll be able to be at my side and nobody can't stop that."

Her body shivers at his worlds, wanting to feel his passion all over again. – "Neither I want to leave your side. After all I'll also not let you out of my reach."

\- "Prepare yourself, my pray. This night has just begun." – And with that his arms curls tighter on around her as he jump high on the walls, the sensation of immateriality as he passes through the walls also familiar, his warmth is familiar, his touch is familiar, his words are familiar. Despite the fear that comes with the new future brings to them and their relationship she will not fear for it like she'd before and neither will he. As she looks at stars twinkling in the night, she vows she'll not let her fears rule over her wants and actions, never again.

Once she had cursed that alleyway to make her word upside down and bring a roller coaster into her life in the first time she crossed that, now she blesses it to bring him back to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uwendale is the northwest region in Demacia in the Runeterra universe. I think it would fit to name a planet in the core system of the Demaxia dominion.
> 
> So I think a happy ending is supposed to be on this story and I think Kayn deserves some happiness to his life and being shown some love towards him. Thank you to accompany me on this ride. See you all next time.


End file.
